Falling in Love for the Last Time outtake
by LucyCullenBB
Summary: Lo extrañaba demasiado,queria sentir su aroma mezclandose con el mio,no podia lidiar con la soledad entre mis sabanas¡diablos!estaba adoptando unos habitos muy dependientes...pero nada importaba ya...- Robsten en Montreal,Argentina y NOLA - Lemons
1. Missing You

****

****

_Hola Chicos, este es un **Outtake** de Robsten en Canada-Montreal, Argentina y NOLA *-* (agosto - setiembre 2010)_

_quiero aclarar que lo hice solo con fines creativos y de diversion!no conozco a nadie relacionado a ellos. _

_Espero les guste, y dejen Reviews ! ;) *-*!_

_No olviden revisar mi perfil para que vean algunas fotos y/o videos mencionados a lo largo del FIC._

_Besos, Lu._

****_._

**

* * *

**

**Falling in love for the last time**

**(outtake)**

**Capítulo 1: Missing You**

**-Agosto 2010-**

********

* * *

**KRIS - POV:**

No era necesario saber, ni ser un experto en la materia, que estos días, iban a hacer los mas largos de mi vida… a decir verdad, desde Abril o Mayo, mis días no eran completos, me sentía sola, sin libertad, ovillada en mi dormitorio, pensando en solo una cosa, extrañando mil sensaciones y esperando que los días y meses se pasen volando para sentirlo nuevamente a mi lado e inhalar su aroma varonil que tanto amo, y amaré por siempre…

En todo este tiempo, tuve que asistir a muchas reuniones y entrevistas, dar mi mejor cara, sonreír cuando era necesario, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie sabia que es lo que pasaba en mi corazón ni en mi mente… claro a excepción de Jella. Llegaba a ponerme tan susceptible, a tal punto, que mi gato se había contagiado un poco de mi melancolía… también seria difícil separarme de él… pero más trágico y desesperante era no estar al lado de Rob.

Apoyé mi cabeza en la almohadilla, y miré por la ventana… tenía que existir la forma de sobrepasar los limites de ansiedad para hallarme sumergida en el mar de amor y descontrol sentimental que tanta falta me hace…

.

_::::: Flash Back :::::_

_- __¿y bien, que planes tienes para mi hija? - pregunto mi papá cambiando su apacible tono de voz a uno más serio. Estaba dejando en claro que este tema no sería fácil._

_- ... - mi novio sonrió y hablo calmadamente. El estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Amaba esa confianza que tenia frente a momentos tan importantes y cruciales como este. - Quiero hacer las cosas como se deben. Me educaron así, y al estar completamente enamorado de su hija, es lo que debo y quiero hacer._

_- Lo sabemos Rob. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos, en la manera como la miras. En cómo la proteges. Pero presiento que esta reunión tiene otro fin, ¿o me equivoco? - le pregunto mi papá acomodándose en el sillón._

_- Si señor. - sonrió. Y dio una mirada fugaz al salón, la cena había estado excelente, y como ese día ninguno de los dos tenía trabajo, Rob la arreglo lo mejor posible. Era obvio que ocurría algo. - Como les dije, amo a su hija, y deseo tenerla conmigo toda la vida. - hizo una pausa y mi corazón quería salirse, mis sentidos se nublaban de los nervios que me producía este momento. Era especial, claro que lo era, solo que nunca pensé que sería tan pronto._

_Y no era porque no lo quisiera, estaba preparada para tomar cualquier riesgo bueno o malo con Rob; sino que, jamás pensé que haría esto a mis 19 años. _

_Finalmente separo los labios y dijo con una voz tan tierna, con el dejo inglés que tanto amaba._

_- Quiero pedirle la mano de su hija. - dijo Rob acercándose a mí y sujetándome fuertemente. - Quiero casarme con ella._

_Basto una sola frase para que en la habitación reinase un solemne silencio._

_Era insoportable mirar a mi padre estupefacto, sabía que adoraban a Rob, pero no podía pretender saber que reacción ocasionaría en mis padres tal confesión._

_Jella se movió entre mis brazos, como percibiendo la tensión que reinaba en la habitación, mi novio me apretó más fuerte la mano. _

_Maldición. Estaba tardando en contestar. Y mi corazón se quería salir de órbita... Era demasiado._

_(...) _

_:::: Fin del Flash Back :::::_

_..._

_.._

_._

Recordaba ese momento como si fuera ayer, todavía me hacia emitir uno que otro suspiro y mi piel se estremeció al sentir mi corazón latir con fuerza, como aquella vez.

En cualquier circunstancia que me sentía sola, ya sea porque Rob estaba grabando alguna película o de viaje promocionándola, recordaba mi pedida de mano de hace poco menos de un año.

Fue una de las noches más felices que pude haber pasado. Mi mama lo abrazo fuertemente con lágrimas en los ojos, y mi papá sonreía, verlos felices porque había encontrado el amor de mi vida, me hacían sentirme más dichosa y completa.

Podía haber escogido alguna otra noche, de las tantas que pase con Rob, como aquella noche que me canto por primera vez acompañado de su guitarra... O la primera noche que me hizo el amor... O la noche sentados bajo la luz de la luna en Paris...

Pero sin duda, la proposición de matrimonio era mi recuerdo preferido, me sonreí al pensar irónicamente que, en mi papel de Bella Swan, también adoraba esa escena... Solo que tenía que reprimirme un poco.

Y aunque me resulto difícil grabarlo, porque Rob fue perfecto; me sonrió del mismo modo que lo hizo aquella vez, casi me sentí desfallecer, que por poco abandono mi personaje para gritarle a todos que lo amaba y si, si me casaría con él.

Representar esas escenas en mi mente, me hacía sentirlo tan cerca. Pero no me bastaba eso, quería enredar mis manos en su cabello castaño desordenado, aspirar su esencia, besarlo y escucharlo decirme al oído cuanto me quería.

Malditos Premios.

Si no fuera porque Rob iría a LA, ha recibir los galardones por New Moon, estaría mucho antes conmigo, en Canadá. El me había prometido que al día siguiente de la premiación, tomaría el primer avión a Montreal. Le era imposible estar lejos de mí, y yo me sentía igual.

Mire mi cadenita que adornaba mi polera gris, era mi regalo de cumpleaños... Si, un recuerdo más de él.

No me había despedido de Bob ni hace dos horas, y ya lo extrañaba. Me traje su franela preferida sin que se de cuenta, esa de cuadros negros, y lo mejor de todo, seguían impregnados con su aroma delicioso.

De pronto una voz rompió mis divagaciones y me hizo regresar a mi realidad.

Demonios. ¿Se habían propuesto molestarme el día?

- Por favor damas y caballeros, apaguen los aparatos electrónicos y ajusten bien sus cinturones que estamos a 10 minutos de aterrizar al aeropuerto de la ciudad de Montreal. La temperatura es 22 grados centígrados, y el cielo despejado. Esperamos que hayan tenido un buen viaje.

Era lo mismo de siempre, tantos viajes en avión que creo que hasta podía recitarlo... Aunque hubo una vez que con Rob bromeamos sobre esto...

_"Rob...", suspiré._

Cada vez me convencía más...Estas semanas sin él, serían demasiadas largas.

...

...

...

...

..

.

Si no fuera porque Tom había audicionado para esta película, y habla llegado a los pocos días que lo hice yo, sorprendiendo a los productores con su anticipada visita, creo que tiraba todo al tacho.

Nunca me había sentido tan efusiva, siempre tomaba mi trabajo en serio, pero no tener a Rob cerca a mi era demasiado. Y esto se estaba haciendo largo.

Primero, partió a Budapest, tenía que continuar con la grabación de su película "Bel Ami", no dude en ir a visitarlo, dejando pasmados a todos en mi casa por tal decisión. Mis padres tenian organizado una cena especial por mi cumpleaños, pero en el fondo sabian que me sentia sola e incompleta, debi de trasmitir tal tristeza, que ellos mismos se encargaron de cambiar su obsequio por pasajes de avión, rumbo a Hungría. Claro que esperaban que me negara, pero se sorprendieron, cuando vieron mi maleta lista en la puerta de la casa. No podría desperdiciar una oportunidad así. NUNCA.

Llegué y la pasamos genial... Fue uno de mis mejores cumpleaños siendo la señora de Pattinson.

Pero... siempre hay un pero...

De nuevo nos separamos: yo viaje por el mundo con Jake. Y el grababa otra película. Se me hacia insoportable, no podía lidiar con el espacio vacío de mi cama al levantarme en las mañanas.

Necesitaba su suave voz diciéndome que me amaba... Necesitaba sus dulces labios y sus manos modelando cada espacio de mi cuerpo.

Necesitaba su aroma en mis sábanas.

Diablos. Estaba adquiriendo unos hábitos muy dependientes, pero no me importaba... Nada importaba ya.

- Hey Stew. ¿Ensayamos la última parte?

- ... - arquee una ceja. - ¿estás seguro?

- Claro. Mejor que lo practiques conmigo, a que lo hagas con Garret.

- ... - bufé. - Tom, ¿estás seguro que actuaras en esta película? O ¿es que Rob te chantajeo para que me cuidaras? Suenas como él. - le dije con sarcasmo sin dejar de alzar la ceja.

Desde un primer momento no le gusto la cantidad de escenas fuertes que tenía la película, pero aun así, y después de conversarlo largo y tendido, termino por convencerse una vez mas que era mi trabajo.

Adoraba que Rob se pusiera celoso, y era más que obvio que la llegada prematura de Tom al set, no era por aclimatarse, ¡no que va! eran los celos de Rob. Varias veces, muchas veces diría yo, hacia cosas al propósito solo para lograr ver ese destello verdoso de celos en sus ojos. Me tenía loca.

Además no era la primera vez que Tom hacia de niñera. Y en serio no me molestaba, era lo más parecido y cercano a Rob que tenía en estos momentos en Montreal.

- No me llamaría la atención. - finalice con una sonrisa reprimida.

- Ósea Stew, ¿que dudas de mi capacidad?

- algo Stu. - sonreí haciendo una mueca. Hablar con Tom era tan fácil como hacerlo con Rob, pero no igual. nada comparado con él. - ¿Tienes que darle un horario detallado de lo que hice? - arquee mas mis labios frunciendo el ceno en una fingida desaprobación

- No. Pero no puedo dejarte sola fuera del set. Es...peligroso. - concluyo medio nervioso.

Sonreí y bufe.

Sí, mi novio nunca cambiaría, y así como era, lo encontraba perfecto.

...

...

...

...

..

.

.

Los Minutos eran eternos. Para evadir los nervios que sentía al saber que en unas horas más lo estrecharía entre mis brazos, me aprendí todo el guión, memorizando mis partes. Debería tomarlo como una ayuda futura, ya que con Rob aquí, no tendría mucho tiempo libre para nada, solo para él., y sus besos, y caricias.

- Kris, hay un problema. Rob no vendrá en el vuelo de hoy. Si tiene suerte, en la noche debe estar llegando, sino mañana por la mañana.

- ¡oh! Shit. - dije casi parándome de la silla de "maquillaje".

Estaba esperando que terminen con mi peinado "marylou" no me gustaba mucho vestirme con una blusa rosada y llevar el cabello ondulado con demasiado volumen, pero era el personaje. En mi opinión, siempre lo voy a preferir liso.

- ¡diablos! Debes estar bromeando Tom. - mi tono fuerte de voz era involuntario.

- Nop. - lo dijo serio, completamente serio.

Tire mi cabello para atrás. ¡Al diablo con el peinado y las cremas! Me deje caer apretando los puños y cerrando mis ojos. Me había hecho la idea que después del almuerzo tendría a Bob frente a mis ojos, y ¿ahora nada? Un día más.

_Un maldito día más._

Tom salió del trailer casi de inmediato. Debió ver mi cara de fastidio y prefirió evitar mi sarta y prolija lista de insultos, que estan a punto de fluir...

Maldita sea. El día no podía ponerse peor.

.

.

Toda la mañana la pasamos grabando escenas en el Set. No eran muy complicadas, y felizmente distraían mis pensamientos casi morbosos de como demandar a la Aerolínea por el maldito retraso. Garrett, como nunca, fue rápido y conciso, bueno, alguna cualidad debería sacar de mi compañero de trabajo, que hizo que no me estrese más de lo que estaba.

Ni bien llegué y me senté en mi trailer, llamaron a la puerta.

_"Mierda"_

No me pueden dejar un momento sola. Me mordí el labio y estaba a punto de someter a Tom a una compleja y asidua gala de sarcasmos, pero me contuve, estaba cansada. Abrí la puerta.

- Hey Kristen. - me dijo Tom, al no ver ninguna expresión en mi rostro triste. continuó. - No te pongas así...¡ya cambia de cara! me das alergia. -

_¿acaso era tan obvia? Estúpida aerolínea_.

- Muérete Tom. - hoy no estaba para bromear.

- Es hora de almorzar, todo el elenco iremos al set 3. Nos han preparado un buffete.

- ¿Alguna ocasión? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño sorprendida. El se encogió de hombros. - está bien, espérame allá.

- okay.

Cerré la puerta. Y me quede tras ella masajeando mi frente. Si por mi fuera no me quedaria ni un momento más aquí, tomaría el primer avión y me largaba... pero... Ya había aceptado ir allá, no podía cambiar de opinión.

- ¿Te irás a almorzar sin mi? - me pregunto una voz familiar. Mi aliento se detuvo y mi corazón latió a mil.

Debía ser _imposible_, estaba tan enfrascada en lo mismo que ya tenía alucinaciones con la voz de Rob. Y lo peor era que sonaban tan vividas en mi mente como si fuera real. ¡Como me hacia sufrir mi subconsciente!

Voltee desganada y de pronto me golpeo la realidad... Rob estaba aquí, en mi trailer, con su gorra y su chaqueta gris oscuro.

Demore un segundo y corrí a sus brazos y sin pensarlo lo bese.

Había extrañado sus labios... Su forma de besar, lento y suave al principio, apasionado después, haciéndome estremecer y conectando cada minúscula sensación deliciosa a su cuerpo. Me apretó la cintura entre sus manos, atrayéndola hacia él, rozándonos, nuestros cuerpos encajaban a la perfección...

- Rob... - susurre con voz entrecortada. El seguía pegado a mí, su nariz rozaba la mía y mantenía los ojos cerrados sin dejar de sonreír, se le veía hermoso. Ambos nos habíamos extrañado, y este reencuentro era épico. - ¿como?... ¿por que? ... ¿Que? No entiendo.

- ¿Te gusto la sorpresa? - dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¡Me hiciste sufrir Robert Thomas Pattinson!

- No fue mi idea, sino la de Tom. El planeo todo. - dijo reprimiento otra sonrisa, esas que hacian temblar y desfallecer.

- Maldito Stu. Hoy mismo lo mando al infierno...

No me dejo continuar, porque sus labios ya estaban buscando los míos con desesperación, con ímpetu, nuestras manos vagaban por nuestros cuerpos independientemente de nuestras mentes, tocando con pasión y soltura todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Cada caricia de él estaba produciendo que miles de corrientes electricas atravezaran mi anatomía y hacían que olvide todo control y reacción coherente de mi cuerpo... sólo vibraba la necesidad de sentirlo y tenerlo cerca mío...

No me importaba si estaba en un trailer o no, o si nos veía medio mundo, enrede mis manos en su cabello acercándolo mas a mí, estremeciéndolo al simple contacto de caderas, y escuché su respiracion agitada muy cerca de mi oido, como una brisa caliente totalmente estimulante. Era la mejor sensación del universo, y nadie me la podría quitar, porque él era mío, solo mío.

.

****

..

...

...

...

..

.

_Continuara..._

* * *

************

_**..**_

**_._**

_**Notas:**_

_Chicos espero les haya gustado el primer cap... quise empezar primero por el reencuentro "sorpresa" de ellos. *-*_

_supuestamente el OUTTAKE iba a hacer solo un SHot...pero me salio mas largo...mucho más largo... hasta convertirse en un fic de 10 capítulos!_

****************_Les agradezco muchisimo a todos por el apoyo, y los buenos deseos para con el FIC. gracias a ustedes, he ido armando esta historia. =) son lo maximo!_

****************_Mil gracias tambien por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, y todo! no saben como me ponia *-* ! super happy._

_Si recien te lees este FIC, te invito a que te leas todos los capitulos! y mis otros fics Robsten... _

****************_No se olviden de comentar! es un gran aliento para la que escribe! ^_^_

_Mil Besos!_

_Lucia._


	2. Falling in love

**Hola chicos... aqui les traigo la continuacion del capitulo anterior.**

**espero los disfruten, y alguna duda o comentario, ya saben reviews. mi twitter esta en mi perfil. ;)**

**besos!**

* * *

**Falling in love for the last time - Outtake**

******Capitulo 2: **

******(Montreal, Agosto 2010)**

* * *

**KRIS - POV:**

Ese mismo día segui grabando escenas cortas y un tanto conflictivas para el desarrollo de la pelicula.

Pero mañana y pasado mañana si sería un día largo, eran cruciales...

No sé qué tanta era la casualidad del destino que Rob llegara justo un día antes de las escenas "semi hot" con Garrett. Creo que Tom lo tenía más informado de lo que pensaba.

Pero de eso me preocuparía mañana, ahora estábamos sentados en el Restaurante "_Chasse et Peche_" (Caza y pesca) tratando de pasar un rato entre amigos, mi humor había mejorado tanto desde que sentí a Rob a mi lado. Así que decidimos salir a comer con Tom, Sam y su esposa. Ni siquiera mencione a Garrett para invitarlo, ya era suficiente para Rob que lo vea tocándome y besándome en el set...

Y aunque sus ojos salían de orbita y suspiraba cada vez más fuerte, casi rugiendo, producto de los celos, amaba sus hábitos de celopata...

Diablos. Creo que me estoy volviendo masoquista. El me estaba embriagando con su comportamiento sobreprotector. Y yo iba cediendo sin control.

La risa de mi novio se detuvo, y me desconecto de mi burbuja, en muchos casos, y por más cantidad de gente que haya, esto no me afectaba en absoluto. Pero vi el reflejo del temor en sus ojos esmeralda, y salí de mi ensoñación.

- Kris. - me llamo mi publicista. - un periodista se ha dado cuenta que estas acá con Rob. Lo han visto con su celular, al parecer escribiendo.

- Damn it! Lo debe estar publicando por todo el mundo. - me pase la mano por mi cabello, completamente enojada me mordí el labio, ¿es que nunca me dejaran tranquila? Tendría que prepararme para soportar lo que se viene. - ¿estás segura? Pensé que en este sitio alejado había más privacidad.

- Si. Le pregunto al mozo quienes estaban ocupando los sitios del fondo. Se dio cuenta por los bodyguards en la entrada. El conoce su trabajo, era fácil de averiguar.

Fruncí mas el seno, Rob que estaba a mi lado también lo note pensativo, pero me acaricio mi frente como queriendo borrar esas líneas pronunciadas en mi. Dios, hasta en momentos así, no dejaba de ser tierno y perfecto.

Quería abrazarlo...

Pero...

- Era obvio y casi imposible que no se den cuenta que Rob vendría a Canadá. - agrego Sam Riley. El sabía un poco la relación que mantenía con Rob. - Y mas por las fotos tuyas con Garrett y Tom.

Aunch. El estúpido de Sam tuvo que mencionarlo. ¿Motivo de qué? No se... Pero ya le habría explicado que no lo haga, así como tampoco dijera que cuando me refería a Rob decía que era mi "esposo".

Y no porque era mentira, sino que Rob podría perder los estribos y dejarse llevar por la noticia, pronunciar esas palabras y escucharlas era su hobby personal. Y si le agrego una figura familiar con dos niños pequeños en ella... Los fuegos artificiales del 4 de julio se quedaban cortos a la alegría y deseo que Rob transmitia.

Definitivamente lo amaba más por eso. Pero no era momento para bebes... Aunque imaginarme a un niño de ojos verdes, cabello castaño igualito a su padre en mis brazos, me hacía sentir añoranza, y una gran necesidad y urgencia de hacerle realidad su sueño cuanto antes... El primero se llamaría Thomas Jaymes... Y si era niña...

La realidad me golpeo de nuevo.

- Malditos Paparazzis. No tardaran en anoticiarse y vendrán. - dijo Rob revolviéndose el cabello, con esa manera suya tan sexy a mis ojos. Si no estaría en pleno aprieto en ese momento, me lanzaba encima del. . -

_"Ya Kris! Tranquilízate_..."

Suspire. En verdad Rob había cambiado mi mundo, mi vida, mis hábitos y me tenia loca de tanto amor y deseo.

- Creo que mejor nos vamos.

- No. - Rob me miro desorbitado. - no quiero dejar de comer por un periodista. - trate de sonar tranquila, pero pensé que en cuanto lleguemos al Hotel le diría a Rob la verdad.

- ¿Hablas en serio? - me dijo sin salir de su asombro. Entendía su preocupación hacia mí. He visto su rostro varias veces frente a circunstancias similares, y siempre, pero siempre ponía primero mi bienestar -

- Si. Más segura no podría estar. - le dirigí una mirada de confianza y serenidad. El entendió al instante y se tranquilizo, agarro mi mano fuertemente por debajo de la mesa, emitiéndome seguridad...

Era increíble la sincronizada capacidad que teníamos para decirnos todo con nuestras miradas y simples roces...

Sin dejar de mencionar que al contacto de pieles, un hormigueo delicioso se extendía por nuestros cuerpos.

Dios. ¡Como lo amo!

. - Además ya nos falta poco. - concluí pausadamente, sin dejar de morderme el labio, arrugando la nariz. Ese gesto era mi marca personal.

- No hagas eso. - me susurro al oído. - sabes que no me puedo controlar cuando te muerdes el labio así. - lo dijo seductoramente. Sentir su cálido aliento cerca a mi cuello, me hizo recapitular la opción de irnos de una buena vez.

Yo sonreí y lo mire. No me equivoque, sus ojos se habían oscurecido destilando amor y pasión. Hace poco, en el show de Jimmy Kimmel, me hizo perder la concentración cuando seductoramente se acerco a mi oído, diciéndome lo mismo. Yo no podía evitarlo, y mejor para mí.

Era más que seguro, este hombre provocaba en mi un sin fin de sensaciones, desde las más castas hasta las más lujuriosas.

Y eso era mi debilidad... No cabe duda...

Todos trataron de disimular sus caras de sorpresa, y agradecí que ninguno escuche lo que dijo Rob.

Los que me conocían sabían que no me gustaba la atención mediática por mis reuniones personales, pero ya estaba harta. Si tenía que afrontar las consecuencias, lo haría, y sé que el también estaba más que dispuesto.

..

….

…

…

….

Caminamos por el lobby del hotel tranquilamente, todavía no habían paparazzis escondidos tratando de tomar fotos, me sorprendió que el periodista que vimos en el restaurante nos vea salir sin decir nada ni inquietarse, quizá lo había juzgado mal... Quién sabe, pero mañana, habría de estar de cuidado.

Robert y yo nos quedamos en la recepción, necesitaba pedir un duplicado de la llave, alegando que la había olvidado, pero la verdad, era para dársela a Rob. Quizá hasta nos pasábamos a una habitación más grande, pero quedaban pocos días para regresar a L.A. y pasar otra semana juntos hasta que viaje a Argentina con el elenco.

Así que me bastaba que el pase el día y noche conmigo.

Tom se disculpo diciendo que estaba cansado, no pude agradecer mejor gesto que ese, ya que lo tenía todo el día enfrente mío y quiso darnos privacidad, pero por otra parte sabia que el evitaba mi confrontación por haberme mentido.

Pero bueno, en este momento, solo ansiaba la compañía de mi novio.

Al diablo el resto.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto me sentí derrotada, y cansada. Rob me abrazo... Mi cabeza encajaba perfectamente en su pecho, su camisa olía exquisitamente, y su calor corporal era seductor. ¡Cómo habia extrañado su aroma! Sus brazos eran mi mejor refugio, sin duda.

- Necesitas descansar Kris. Vamos a recostarte. - me dijo dulcemente.

- No es necesario.

- Mañana será largo, desde los periodistas acosándonos hasta... tus escenas. - recalco las últimas palabras soltando un suspiro delator.

Si, Rob no iba a dejar pasar esos momentos "Hot" con Garrett. Ya le había dicho que no vaya, pero el insistía en acompañarme cada minuto en el Set. No se lo podía negar... Simplemente no le podía negar nada ya, porque lo amaba.

- Hey Rob. - le dije sin dejar de abrazarlo, podía quedarme así por el resto de mi vida, y yo sería feliz. - No te preocupes por mí. Y si mañana nos ven juntos, que nos vean. No me interesa ya. Es mucho tiempo ocultándonos de ellos, escondiéndonos como si hiciéramos algo malo, tratando de esquivar cada flash... Ya me canse. - se lo dije de un porrazo haciendo una mueca, aquella que era mi marca registrada.

- ¿estás segura? ¿La señorita Stewart quiere volverse rebelde? - lo dijo riéndose, si fuera por él, ya hace rato hubiera anunciado nuestro compromiso. Pero por mí, se reprimía, y yo adoraba como interponía su felicidad frente a la mía.

- Si.

Ahora me separe de él y lo mire a los ojos, movía mi cabeza afirmando e involuntariamente mordí mis labios...

- te dije que no hagas eso. Me quieres volver loco, no Stew? - lo dijo dándome un sutil beso en el cuello. Con su mano derecha me cogió la barbilla acariciándola y con la otra apretó mi cintura, jalándola hacia el

El me estaba volviendo loca.

- ¿acaso no lo estas ya Pattz? - lo rete, disimulando el efecto de su aliento en mi piel.

- si tienes razón. - volvió a besar mi cuello recorriéndolo hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja. Lo mordisqueo. - Estoy completamente loco por ti. - concluyo con voz sensual.

Yo estaba flaqueando, la comisura de mis labios ya reclamaban sus labios.

La intensidad con la que me beso en ese momento produjo nuevamente un hormigueo que recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Solo nos separamos para tomar aire.

- Rob... - le dije con voz entrecortada y agitada. El me estaba haciendo sufrir con su manera de besar, tan apasionada que debería ser ilegal. Definitivamente el sabia como ponerme al borde de la locura.

Una sonrisa de triunfo se asomo por la comisura de sus labios.

Me conocía tan bien... El me tenía como quería. Yo no me oponía a nada, me dejaba llevar por él en todo sentido.

Deslizo una mano por debajo de mi polo, recorrió mi espalda hasta la parte delantera de mi estomago; me tense a esa contacto...

El me seguía haciendo sufrir...

Me levanto el polo suavemente, lo mismo hice con él y al simple roce de nuestros torsos desnudos soltamos un gemido que se apagaba en nuestros labios.

Caminamos envueltos en brazos hacia la cama, besándonos con mayor ternura y a la vez fiereza. No había visto a Rob desde que tome ese avión para Canadá... ¡Hace 4 semanas! 4 malditas semanas separada de el...

Me senté en la cama, y admire su pecho bien trabajado, había extrañado tanto tocarlo, sentirlo... Había extrañado su aliento a cigarrillo y menta, añoraba su loción varonil...

Lo dije una vez y lo confirmo: Rob me tenía completamente loca de amor y deseo.

Me deje caer en sus brazos, embriagada ya por sus habilidades... Rob me había extrañado demasiado también... No me bastaban palabras, lo podía observar en su mirada y su forma de tocarme, con pasión y amor descontrolada.

Si. Él era el único que me conocía tal como era, había sido mi primera vez y seria por siempre la última.

...

...

..

.

.

..

.

Abrí mis ojos y solo la luz de la lámpara del escritorio estaba prendida, iluminando el lado vacio de mi cama. El corazón me dio un salto propio del miedo... Sabía que Rob estaba ahí... pero no tenerlo a mi costado... me produjo escalofríos.

Sin duda algo raro hay en mí. Frunció el ceno en desaprobación propia.

- ¿Te desperté?

- No. Tú no, fue la canción que estas tocando. - me incorpore desnuda sobre la cama y me envolví con las sabanas. Me sentía cansada, había sido una noche estupenda con el... Lo mire y él se encontraba de lo más relajado y feliz.

- ah... Esa. - agacho la cabeza y se sonrió. - si te molesta, ya no la toco más.

- no me molesta tonto. Sólo que no la escucho desde un tiempo. - le explique. Busque la primera cosa que encontré y me lo puse. Por casualidad era el polo de Rob, amaba ponerme su ropa... Así tenia presente su aroma en cada segundo.

- cántala. Es mi canción. Fue tu primera canción que hiciste para mí... Quiero oírla.

- todas mis canciones son tuyas. Tú eres mi inspiración. - finalizo con una mirada que me mataba, difícil de explicar: entre sensual, tímida, y calmada.

_Dios. ¿Qué efectos tenia este hombre en mi, que me hacia desfallecer?_

Lo abrace por detrás, lo bese en el cuello, probé nuevamente sus labios enloquecedoramente suaves y dejé que fluya la música mezclándose en el aire con su voz única.

..

..

.

_If you're sitting comfortably, then let me begin._

_I want to tell you a tale about the mess that I'm in._

_And it all starts with a girl._

_And she's breaking up my world. _

_´._

_She's got these big green eyes,_

_And they're as wide as the moon._

_They can take you to bed _

_without you leavin' the room._

_._

_I would kill just to be her man,_

_but she's too cool to give a damn._

_._

_I'm falling in love for the last time_

_I'm falling in love forever and ever._

_Falling in love with a girl that _is_ mine_

_I'm falling in love for the last time. _

_._

_So now I'm feeling sick, and she's still having fun_

_I guess she thinks that I'm thick, or maybe a little dumb_

_And she knows just what to say, just to brighten up my day._

_._

_I'm falling in love for the last time_

_I'm falling in love forever and ever._

_Falling in love with a girl that _is_ mine_

_I'm falling in love for the last time_

...

Terminó de tocar... y cantar... Cuando Rob tocaba guitarra, era estar en otro mundo, sus melodías parecían fluir desde lo más profundo de su ser. Y eso me alocaba.

No había día en que no me tocaba la guitarra, y el piano, según fuera el caso. Mayormente la guitarra era en giras, y en plenas grabaciones de la película. Y el piano, cuando estábamos solos, tranquilos, y despreocupados en Inglaterra, o en Bel Air.

Hay mucha historia en esta canción… pero lo más importante, era que me acercó a él.

- Te lo diré siempre bobo, amo esta canción. Pero… lo que dice ahí, ¿lo sigues pensando? – le pregunté sentada en el sillón. Ahí muy claro decía que se enamoraba por última vez…

- Ningún minuto de mi vida he dejado de pensar ni sentirme igual. Me enamore de ti y fue y será la última vez.

- Por siempre. – lo dije como un suspiro, ya no podía más; ahora fui yo quien no se resistió. Me abalance a su regazo y lo llené de besos.

El me correspondió inmediatamente, dejo su guitarra de lado. Aprisioné su cuerpo con mis piernas alrededor, el contacto sutil de caderas, produjo que un hormigueo pronunciado recorra toda mi espalda, sujetandome más a él. Me llevo cargada a la cama, y con gran agilidad, me quitó su polo, quedando totalmente desnuda antes sus ojos, me admiró con extrema devoción, y empezo a desplegar besos de mariposa por todo mi cuello, hasta bajar a mis senos, los cuales mordisqueó y acarició. El calor que emanaba de nuestros cuerpos era como una llama incasdencente, cada vez más fuerte, ellos pedían estar más unidos...

Rodamos en la cama, envueltos en un excitación mayor, que ninguno podía controlar ya, estaba perdida totalmente en la ola de calor que me recorría por la espalda como si fuera hielo, y la fragancia de su cuerpo actuaba como un acelerador que me estaba volviendo loca de placer.

Por una vez más, nos demostramos que éramos perfectos el uno al otro.

No me importaba que al día siguiente tenía que grabar desde muy temprano, no me importaba levantarme cansada y trasnochada, solo quería estar en los brazos de Rob, y amarlo como la primera vez.

Canadá se estaba convirtiendo en nuestro sitio preferido, el año pasado fue Vancouver, este año Montreal… ¿que nos deparara el otro año? ¿Será Ottawa? Lo que sea con tal de estar con él…

…

..

.

A partir de mañana empezaría una rutina muy a lo L.A…

al diablo, no me importaba nada ya.

.

..

**Continuara…**


	3. Never think

_**Disclaimer: Amo a este par. no los conozco, quisiera hacerlo! *-*!**_

* * *

**Falling in love for the last time - outtake**

**Capitulo 3: "Never Think"**

**(Montreal, Agosto 2010)**

**

* * *

**

**KRIS - POV**

- ¿Kris? - me pareció escuchar una voz a lo lejos. Estire un poco mi brazo involuntariamente y tope con algo. Era el hombro de Rob, de inmediato recordé la noche anterior, prácticamente no dormimos nada y solo conciliamos el sueño hasta pasada la madrugada.

Fue una noche mágica e intensa en todo sentido, que finalizó con nuestros cuerpos enlazados, mirándonos con ternura, yo me dormí primero, pero puedo jurar que antes, Rob me acaricio el mentón, recorrió suavemente mi rostro con sus dedos y beso mis parpados, susurrando un "te amo".

Sonreí, tener su cuerpo desnudo al lado mío y aspirar su esencia envuelta en mis sabanas, no tenia precio.

Quise volver a dormir, me provoco soñar con lo de anoche... Aunque en vez de soñar, lo podía revivir... Interesante idea...

.

- Kris. - volví a escuchar y esta vez la voz fue acompañada con un pequeño golpe, abrí un poco mis ojos. ¿Era mi imaginación? Y si así fuera, ¡en que mal momento quería actuar involuntariamente!

Diablos. ¡Actuar!

Abrí más los ojos, ya se filtraban unos rayos de sol por la ventana, y mi cuerpo no respondía como usualmente lo hacía para las grabaciones. Estaba cansada

Vi a mi novio con mayor claridad al lado mío... Dormía como un ángel, su cabello estaba con esa manera irremediablemente desordenada, el sol se reflejaba en su rostro, resaltando sus facciones y sus largas pestanas se veían más castañas de lo normal.

Una ola de calor me invadió de pies a cabeza, situándose mas en la parte baja de mi vientre, admirar tanta belleza era irresistiblemente delicioso y mi cuerpo lo sabía muy bien, a pesar de estar cansado.

Lo acepto: soy una loca enamorada en todos los sentidos humanos y celestiales posibles.

Si. "_Incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de Robert Pattinson"_

.

Volví a sonreír sin dejar de mirarlo y recordando que aquella frase de Bella Swan se había convertido en mi favorita.

Me acerque más a él, y recorrí su brazo jugando con mis dedos... Mis sentidos reaccionaron inmediatamente, enviándome pequeñas descargas eléctricas que recorrieron mi espalda y muslos...

Suspire, la desilusión surco mi rostro cuando me volví a dar cuenta que hoy tenía trabajo.

- ¿¡Kris! - ahora si lo escuche con claridad. Era Ruth, mi representante, debía estar pasando algo allá afuera para que me este tocando la puerta. ¡Quizá no hay grabaciones! Bueno sería una fantástica idea... Pero casi imposible, todo estaba ya organizado.

Me pare y me volví a vestir con el polo de Rob y unos bóxers. Me pase los dedos por el cabello tratando de peinarlos un poco.

- Hey Ruth. - le dije abriendo un poco la puerta, no la quería dejar pasar para que vea todo el desastre y desfile de ropas en el suelo.

- ¿sabes qué hora es? ¡Tenias que estar hace media hora abajo con el resto! - su tono de voz era serio y perturbante. Sabía que era un error mío haberme quedado dormida, y todo fue culpa de Rob.

"_Una exquisita culpa que volvería a repetir una y mil veces más."_

Quise sonreír... No me importaba tener que retrasarme o llegar tarde.

"_Mmm... Si. Verdaderamente, estoy loca ya."_

- Shit. Lo siento. Me quede dormida. - le dije haciendo una mueca de disculpa. - me doy una ducha y salgo. -

La ventaja de ser actor es que no debo preocuparme por el maquillaje, ni el peinado, solo bastaba darme una ducha y lista. Aunque así no fuera, podía prescindir de maquillaje, simplemente no me interesaba.

- okay. Deberías. Tienes 10 minutos para bajar. - seguía un poco seria, luego se le suavizo el rostro y note lo que traía sostenido entre manos. - no tienes tiempo para desayunar. Así que te traje unas donuts, y café. - me explico dando énfasis en lo último. - Supuse que lo necesitarías, y no me equivoque, ¡con esa cara que traes!

- oh gracias. Eres genial. - me desordene el cabello un poco ante su comentario, y fruncí el ceno como siempre lo hacía. Al parecer, después de todo, necesitaría maquillaje.

- el de acá es tuyo, doble. - señaló el café de la mano izquierda con un posa vaso. - y el otro es de Rob. -

Levante una ceja involuntariamente. No sé porque lo hice, quizá porque ella sabía que mi retraso era porque tuve una noche provechosa con mi novio. Aunque ella debió suponerlo, no lo veía mucho tiempo... O quizá porque no era necesario que se preocupe por traerle café a el... O porque la tuve demorando en la puerta… No sé.

Solo supe que debí poner el despertador. Pinche error mío.

- ok Ruth. Gracias, ya bajamos. - le dije esbozando una sonrisa y sosteniendo el paquete. Cerré la puerta y gire. Rob ya estaba levantado, me miraba con picardía.

..

.

.

Dejé el paquete en la mesa, me apoye en ella y tome unos sorbos de mi café, que bien se sentía… no hay nada tan placentero como el café en las mañanas.

No. Alto. Me equivoqué, SI hay algo mejor que eso, y lo tenía enfrente mío: mi Rob

.

- ¿te dije que te ves sexy así? ¿Con tus bóxers y mi polo? - me dijo acercándose a mí. Esa mirada me hechizaba.

- No hoy día. - le di un beso en el cuello como respuesta, mientras él me cogía de la cintura y me recostaba en la pared, rozándonos. Estaba fría, pero sus caricias me hicieron desapercibir eso en segundos.

Nos besamos muchísimo, de varias maneras posibles, suave, apasionada, frenética; y cuando tuvimos la necesidad de respirar nos separamos, creo que yo no era la única que se moría de deseo.

- Rob... - logre decir un poco agitada. - tengo que ir a bañarme. -

.

.

Mis labios pronunciaron por si solos aquellas palabras, porque mi cuerpo y mi mente seguían respondiendo a sus delicadas caricias. Conocía a mi novio muy bien, era extremadamente intenso y sabía a dónde llegaría todo esto.

Ya cuando su mano derecha acariciaba mi cintura desnuda, tomé aire, y suspiré adquiriendo fuerza para detenerlo, aunque si por mí fuera, no lo haría nunca.

- Rob... estoy atrasada.

- si lo sé. Escuche a Ruth. Pero es tu culpa ser tan endemoniadamente sexy. - lo dijo de una manera tan sugestiva que casi me derrito en el instante.

Sonreí.

- ¿te quedas, o vas conmigo? - pregunte inocentemente. Lo que mas quería era que el evite ver "esas" escenas.

- definitivamente voy. -

- no tienes que hacerlo, hare solo escenas cortas... Bueno, tratare de hacerlas lo más rápido posible. - se lo dije con toda sinceridad. Las escenas con Garrett hoy, no eran tan fuertes.

Me mordí el labio y arrugué la nariz... Las escenas que haría en Argentina si lo serian...

- Kris, no quiero separarme de ti ni un minuto, mucho sufrí ya en Los Ángeles sin ti. No haré que nada ni nadie me arrebate estos momentos. Y si eso incluye esperarte 16 horas seguidas en un Set, lo haré.

- Esta bien. - le respondí como un susurro, ya sumergida en el mar verdoso cálido que era su mirada.

Menciono esas palabras con tanta fuerza y determinación, que lo admiré, pero también percibí un dejo de tristeza, por lo que no pude retarlo.

Sabia como había estado Rob los días que grababa en Budapest sin mi... Y sabía perfectamente como me sentí yo separada de él. Fue horrible, ni el teléfono ni nada podía cerrar la brecha de distancia emocional que nos perseguía...

Hasta que viajé a verlo... Y pude inhalar su embriagador aroma al abrazarlo... Me regreso a la vida...

Así que lo entendía perfectamente.

Le di un beso en los labios, y corrí al baño, sin darle oportunidad para que me atraiga más a él, y haga que me olvide del mundo, porque de seguro no me iba a resistir.

_._

"_Rob era una miel, extremadamente dulce, y atrayente de la cual me estaba volviendo adicta."_

...

...

...

..

.

.

**ROB - POV:**

Salimos todos por la puerta trasera del hotel divididos por grupos.

_Mi vida_ se iba en otro auto, una camioneta negra para ser más exactos, la acompañaban Sam, Garrett, y otras personas más.

_"Garrett... Si aquel que dijo en una entrevista que estaba impresionado con MI esposa. Aquel que besaba y manoseaba a MI Kris a su antojo"_

.

Ok. Es cierto que solo en la película pero... Me era inevitable confiar en él.

Yo iba con Tom, Luc, y otros, en otra camioneta, agradecí en mi fuero interno que mi hermano me acompañe, y creo que lo percibió así, porque distrajo y relajó mi mente nublada por los celos, ya que era capaz de coger la camioneta y apurar la marcha para llegar a su destino.

Podría considerarme sobreprotector. Si.

OK.

Lo admito, soy un celoso empedernido cuando se trataba de Kris. _Mi Kris._

_"¿Pero __seré tan obvio? Unos dicen que si, otros, que lo normal... Y para mi amor, pasaba desapercibido..."_ - moví la cabeza de lado, ella siempre estaba cómoda y feliz a mi lado, y yo era el hombre más afortunado del planeta por tenerla...

Ella era mi mundo, su sonrisa el elixir que me da vida...

.

.

Salí de mis cavilaciones, y dirigí mi mirada a los paparazis. No eran muchos pero ya estaban cerca a la entrada de los estudios de grabación.

Las lunas polarizadas estaban a favor nuestro. Por el intenso control, duplicado en comparación al día anterior; iba a hacer imposible que se filtren, pero quien sabe, para ellos es todo posible.

Hasta ahorita no me habían visto, y si lo hacían, tenía un mensaje para ellos:

_"Get Off My Dick"_

- palabras impresas en mi camiseta gris oscuro, que compre hace poco, una ganga de los Beasties Boys.

Era nuestra manera de decirles a los paparazzis que nos dejen paz... Nos tenían hartos.

_"Get Off My Dick"_

Ya lo habíamos hablado y con Kris decidimos que si nos tomaban alguna foto, no nos afectaría, ¡al diablo con los ppzz!

Además ella le encantaba mi polo…

...

...

..

.

- ¡oh danm it! - exclame controlando el volumen y tono de mi voz.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que ingresamos al set, tuve que esperar un poco mientras maquillaban, peinaban y alistaban a Kris para que entre en su papel de Marylou. Me gustaba verla con su cabello ondulado y rubio, le quedaba genial. Como no quería quitarle tiempo, me fui a esperarla con Tom y Garrett al Set.

Y ahí estaba yo, parado solo en un extremo mirando las grabaciones de una escena entre esposos un tanto privada; que por cierto se estaban demorando.

- oh ¿¡what the hell! – volvía a susurrar para mí totalmente ofuscado.

Otra vez hacía lo mismo. Pasar la mano por la cintura de _MI esposa_, y mirarla así, con cara de deseo y hambre, que se pronunció aún más, cuando ella le enrollo las piernas a su cuerpo... Estaban actuando, claro, ¡pero igual! No lo aguantaba.

Apreté mi puño y mi mandíbula, ahora la estaba besando... "¡_Maldición! Solo yo puedo besarla..._"

Lo mismo sentí cuando Taylor hizo cucharita con Kris toda una tarde y mejor ni pienso en "el beso" de Bella y Jake... Porque me obligaba a acordarme de la estúpida y embobada cara de Lautner después de eso...

La más frustrante escena fue "la carpa", momento en el que, el lobo trataba de recordármelo casi al propósito en cada entrevista. Según él, le parecía muy gracioso ver mi cara llena de celos. Celos que ayudaron a que fluya todo tan natural en el set aquel día...

... Mire el reloj... Seguían demorando.

.

Kris se veía tan linda con ese vestuario, bueno en si toda la ropa le queda muy bien...

La blusa de seda le quedaba holgada, _"Bien"_

No le contorneaba su silueta tan fina. _"Perfecto"_.

La falda era floja, no mostraba sus piernas. _"Estupendo"._

_._

_¿En serio decía yo todo esto?_... ya sonaba como un enfermo celópata… Bueno si, lo admito, ella era mía y nadie más podría atreverse a verla con otros ojos. Y si había algún 'error' ahí… yo se los podía aclarar…

- ¡corten! - ¡quedó! - exclamaron. - Buen trabajo chicos... Nos vemos en el Set 5. - escuché decir con dificultad al director. Por fin se acababa esta angustia.

Ya me habían llegado rumores que los extra hablaban entre ellos, muchos no me habían visto todavía, y esperaban la oportunidad para hacerlo. Me habían dicho que el último comentario era yo, parado como una estatua en los Sets. Menos mal que no se les permitía celulares ni ningún otro aparato electrónico.

- Kris, creo que logramos una buena toma. Se nos estaba haciendo largo. - escuche la voz de Garrett. _"Idiota"_

- ya era hora. - le dijo mi amor. Se estaba arreglando la falda y la blusa.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer luego? - le preguntó. -

_"impertinente"_

- Hola Garrett. - le dije tranquilamente. Creo que llegué a la hora precisa. - Hola mi amor. ¿Lista?

- Sí. Vámonos. – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, y me miró dulcemente como siempre lo hace cuando nota en mi comportamiento algún signo de celos. Rodó los ojos, y se despidió de Garrett con la mano.

Me había resultado extremadamente difícil, casi agonizante no estar al lado de ella todo este tiempo, y ahora que la tenía conmigo, no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie se interponga.

Si. Era una celoso. Pero por Kris soy capaz de bajar luna y sol y estrellas, ella cambió mi aburrido mundo, y le dio vida a mi corazón.

Nunca la dejaría partir. Nunca.

…

..

.

..

.

**KRIS - POV**

Me quería reir de la cara que puso Garrett cuando Rob nos interrumpió. No era dificil ni ser un experto para descrifrar ese gesto de celos retenidos que mostraba mi novio. Tantas veces he visto ese rostro, y lo peor o mejor del caso, es que me gustaba, me sentia protegida, querida, segura.

Le sonreí, y haciendome la "enojada" rodé los ojos, y me despedí de Garrett.

Cuando ya me iba, lo vi que se quedaba parado solo, quizá hasta pensativo, él ya sabía que Rob era así... y si se atrevía a criticarme en mi delante, lo ignoraría, el no es nadie para que se meta en mi relación. Soy feliz así.

Salimos del Set, aparentemente no habia paparazzis infiltrados, todo estaba bajo control. y si hubiera alguno, ya estaba dicho:

_"Get Off My Dick"_

la camisera de Rob. que por cierto le quedaba muy bien, sus brazos estaban mas fuertes, su pecho mejor formado... _¡ya Kris! otra vez yo y mis ensoñaciones de medio día_.

.

- hey chicos. - nos dijo, casi gritó Tom alzandonos la mano. Estaban reunidos un pequeño grupo cerca a los jardines.

Rob se sobreparó metros antes de llegar. y con firmeza se voltió a verme.

- ¿quieres ir con ellos? o ¿vamos a dar una vuelta? - me preguntó con cierta esperanza surcada en su rostro.

- ¡Vamos!. Estoy cansada, y prefiriria pasarla contigo. - y era verdad, vi mi cara en el espejo en la mañana y se notaba mis ojeras. gracias a un poco de maquillaje lograron ocultarlas, pero aún así, mi cuerpo pedía descanso. Y que mejor que pasarla con Rob, que me infundia tranquilidad, paz, y era mi protector. además, era obvio que él quería lo mismo. tantas horas parado mirandome grabar las escenas... habrá sido un martirio.

- estupendo. - con un ademán con la mano se "despidió" de Tom, Jeanne, y el resto. - Ellos entenderan.

Acercó su rostro muy cerca a mi cuello, inhale su locion que tanto amaba, ¿como era posible que un simple aroma pueda trasladarme a otro espacio, a otro recuerdo y producir en mi aquel exquisito escalofrío?. Era muy excitante.

- Si lo sé. - le dije sonriendo. Rob se acercó más a mi oído, rozo mi mentón. sabia que queria acariciar mi barbilla, yo tambien lo quería, pero sólo cogió mi mano a la altura de mi cintura. y no nos importó el resto.

- Te Amo Kris. - lo dijo sonriendo. yo seguia aspirando su aroma.

Como tantas otras veces que me decía "te amo", queria desfallecer, abandonar mis impulsos, y lanzarmele a sus brazos. Amaba que me dijera eso, amaba su acento inglés, amaba sus ojos verdes infundiendo ternura y amor a cada palabra.

- Yo tambien. Vamonos. - le dije sutilmente, casi como un susurro, porque si seguiamos así, éramos capaz de besarnos y mucho más en frente de todos. - Vamos a dar una vuelta.

...

...

..

.

_**Continuará**__**...**_

**_._**

* * *

**_NOTA:_**

**_sin mas decirles: ¡Muchas Gracias! _**

**_he tratado de hacer la historia siguiendo el orden de fotos, tweets, notas, etc que aparecieron en aquellos días... espero que les siga siendo de su agrado._**

**_Apreciaria muchisimo algun commentario/review =)_**

**_¡mas besos!_**

**_Lucia._**


	4. you are my heart

****************

**Falling in love for the last time**

**(Outtake)**

**Capítulo 4: "Just I love you"**

**Montreal - Agosto 2010**

* * *

.

**KRIS -POV**

_- hey chicos. - nos dijo, casi gritó Tom alzandonos la mano. Nuestros amigos estaban reunidos cerca a los jardines, en un pequeño grupo._

_No eran los unicos, el gran patio estaba rodeado de gente, la mayoria de Produccion, vestuario... Lo normal. _

_Rob se sobreparó metros antes de llegar. y con firmeza se volteó a verme._

_- ¿quieres ir con ellos? o ¿vamos a dar una vuelta? - me preguntó con rasgos de esperanza asomándose en su rostro._

_- __¡Vamos__!__ Estoy cansada, y preferiría pasarla contigo. - le conteste sonriendo. Era verdad, vi mi cara en el espejo en la mañana y se notaba mis ojeras. Gracias a un poco de maquillaje lograron ocultarlas, pero aún así, mi cuerpo pedía descanso. Y qué mejor que pasarla con Rob, que me infundía tranquilidad, paz, y era mi protector. _

_Además, era obvio que él quería lo mismo, tantas horas parado mirándome grabar las escenas... habrá sido un martirio._

_- ¡Estupendo! - exclamó y con unas señas se "despidió" de Tom, Jeanne, y el resto. - Ellos entenderán. - puntualizó._

_Acercó su rostro a mi cuello, inhale su loción que tanto amaba, ¿como era posible que un simple aroma pueda trasladarme a otro espacio, a otro recuerdo y producir en mí aquel exquisito escalofrío? Era muy__ excitante__._

_- Si lo__ sé__. - le dije sonriendo. Rob se acercó más a mi oído, rozo mi mentón. sabia que queria acariciar mi barbilla, yo tambien lo quería, pero sólo cogió mi mano a la altura de mi cintura, y no nos importó el resto._

_- Te Amo Kris. - lo dijo sonriendo, yo seguia perdiendome en su aroma y en el calor que emitia su cuerpo._

_Como tantas otras veces que me decía "te amo", quería desfallecer, abandonar mis impulsos, y lanzarme a sus brazos. Amaba que me dijera eso, amaba su acento inglés, amaba sus ojos verdes irradiando ternura y amor a cada palabra._

_- Yo también. Vámonos. - le dije sutilmente, casi como un susurro. Si seguíamos de esta manera, éramos capaz de besarnos y mucho más en frente de todos. - Vamos a dar una vuelta._

_.._

_._

Caminamos a paso lento por el jardín. El clima era espectacular, cálido, la vegetación que nos rodeaba era de un matiz verdoso impresionante, y las flores emitían su aroma inconfundible.

Los días pasados había estado por estos mismos jardines, pero no me percate de lo maravilloso que era.

A ver. Un momento. _¿Era yo?_ ¿O era uno de los efectos por estar al lado de Rob? Cuando él se encuentra cerca de mí todo cambia, disfruto cada instante, cada roce, y ¡hasta hago bromas! Dejo mi lado irónico atrás y florece el dulce y gracioso, el que pocos conocen...

Si. Definitivamente era él, y su deslumbrante efecto que te vuelve idiota.

- ¿cuantos días nos queda aquí? No habrá atrasos, ¿verdad? - me preguntó Bob tratando de ocultar su desesperación. Agacho su cabeza como un niño asustado, me ablando el corazón y solo quería abrazarlo para que se le pase sus miedos.

Podía entenderlo, yo también anhelaba terminar de grabar estas escenas lo mas antes posible, para poder regresar a L.A. a nuestra casa, pequeña pero hermosa, con las cosas justas para nosotros, y rodeado de arboles, y flores, ah si... Y un pequeño lago...

- No. - me sonreí. - termino en tres días, y esa misma noche si deseas regresamos a L.A. Estoy igual de ansiosa que tú por regresar a nuestra casa. ¿Te parece bien?

- sí y no.

- ¿si y no? - gruñí.

- ajam... Sí, estoy igual o más que tu de ansioso por regresar. Y No, porque viajaremos al día siguiente... Ya Steph se encargo de todo, además, quiero aprovechar nuestra última noche aquí en Montreal.

Viajar en un avión tantas horas, no es la mejor forma. Conozco otras. - dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Verlo tan feliz, me hacía morir de amor.

- oh... ¿será a tu manera? ¿Qué me prepararas como despedida? - pregunté con una mueca y arrugando la nariz. Sabía que nunca dejaría de sorprenderme.

- ¡Sip! Te irás a Argentina por una semana, y luego New Orleans, será demasiado tiempo sin ti. Tengo que aprovecharlo al máximo. - dio un suspiro y enlacé mis manos con las suyas.

- Es porque tú quieres. Ya te dije que podríamos hacer unas cuantas gestiones para que vayas... Además, me han dicho que Argentina, específicamente, al lugar donde iremos es hermoso y acogedor... - le dije mordiéndome el labio, lo miré expresándole mis ganas de que él viaje conmigo. Bob lo captó de inmediato como siempre.

- A ver Sra. Pattz, ¿me está proponiendo que viajemos nuevamente a otro continente para pasar nuestra segunda luna de miel?

- ... - alce una ceja. - No suena mal. Sería perfecto. - volví a sonreír, ya había perdido la cuenta de las tantas veces que me había hecho sonreír hoy día. Me acerque más a su regazo y lo abracé. Todos mis sentidos se concentraron en sentir la dulce presión de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Quería más de él.

Como instinto, el me respondió al abrazo, apoyo su rostro en el hueco entre mi cabeza y mi clavícula e inspiro mi perfume...

- Delicioso...

..

Nos besamos nuevamente, estábamos tan alejados del grupo que pudimos dar rienda suelta a nuestros instintos, sus labios se juntaron moviéndose acompasadamente sobre los míos.

Sus manos se hundieron en mi piel conforme el beso se volvía mas intenso. Cuando se alejo para respirar, sentí que una parte de mi ya no estaba, lo necesitaba mas...

_._

_Rob y su efecto deslumbrante que te deja idiota. ¡Eso era! Y lo adoraba._

.

Todo esto se estaba volviendo tedioso. Las ganas de tirar todo a la basura se acrecentaban cada vez más. ¿Como iba a soportar existir sin Rob a mi lado, cuando viaje a Argentina y México?

Si así nomas, mis ganas de no despegarme de su embriagador aliento, y de la textura suave de su cabello, me estaba matando.

Definitivamente, él tenía que ir conmigo. O al menos, que viaje después que yo. Todavía teníamos un poco más de una semana para charlar y llegar a un acuerdo.

- Yo también te amo. - le dije con el corazón palpitando a mil. Lo amaba y lo admiraba en todo sentido... Ahora confirmo lo que escribió _William_ _Wharton_ un día: _para entrar en el cielo no es preciso morir_, solo sentir amor.

...

..

.

**

* * *

**

**ROB - POV**

Caminamos de regreso por la misma senda después de pasar unos momentos solos. Fueron increíbles... Así como todos los ratos, incluso pequeños, que vivimos uno al lado del otro.

Nos soltamos de las manos instintivamente como era costumbre, sabíamos que los extras estaban informados de mi presencia, pero darles mas información, no era necesario.

- ¡chicos! ¿Donde han estado? Tenemos algo que decirles. - dijo Tom, haciéndome señas. Se me acercó tratando de quitarme mi cigarro.

- ¿Qué pasa Tommy? - me reí, y el gruñó, sabía que eso lo molestaba, y yo estaba de un humor estupendo.

- Maldito Stu. Todavía no me olvido de lo que hiciste. - dijo mi amor, con una de sus miradas que matan. Era obvio que aparentaba.

Me carcajeé. Parece que nos habíamos propuesto fastidiarle el día. En ese momento, Ruth también se acercó y nos ofreció botellas con agua, tome una de inmediato, pero K rechazó la suya.

- No en serio. Basta de bromas. ¿Quieres saber qué pasa? ¿O que te lo cuente John? - su tono de voz era serio.

- Prosigue.

- El periodista que los vio ayer en el restaurante lo público en una red social, se armo un alboroto mediático. Los paparazzis que están afuera no es nada con respecto a lo que se viene.

- Pero nadie confirmo nada, ¿o sí?

- Basta con la palabra de él. Al parecer es conocido aquí por la información confidencial que brinda.

- Sí. Nos atrevemos a pensar que periodistas locales ya estén filtrados por acá, en la espera de una foto o algo que los involucre sentimentalmente. - nos señaló. - Les queríamos contar esto antes, para que sean conscientes de lo que hacían, pero ustedes decidieron irse... - dijo Ruth en tono calmado, no parecía nerviosa,

.

Debía ser porque no había fotos, ni prueba alguna, y la seguridad estaba por todos lados. Aunque me pareció que estaba al tanto de la decisión que tomamos con K, de no ocultarnos más.

- Demonios.

- ¿Estás segura? - pregunto Kristen. Vi que se mordió el labio y se agestó bajando la cabeza.

- Si. Sabes como son las cosas, lo que ellos se enteran, nosotros también. - finalizó Ruth, hablo con Kristen unos segundos y se fue.

_._

_Suspiré._

_¡Rayos! _

_"Get off my dick" _

.

Al fin y al cabo, resulto perfecto y acertado vestirme con ese polo. Me sacare la camisa, ya era hora de lucirlo, y dejar que aprecien claramente las letras color amarillo...

_"Get off my dick" _

¿Que estén filtrados por aquí? ¡Al diablo!

Yo estaba más que feliz con mi esposa al lado. Anoche lo habíamos comentado: estábamos hartos de escondernos.

Nunca hablaríamos a la prensa sobre esto, claro, NO hasta finalizar la saga, o quizá un tiempo después.

- Rob... - me llamó una voz suave, gire a verla, me miraba tiernamente, no había rastro de ansiedad ni preocupación. - ¿sabes lo que pienso?, ¿verdad?

- si mi amor. - me acerqué. -

_._

_"¡oh genial!" _- me pareció escuchar con voz sarcástica, creo que fue Tom, porque a los segundos ya no estaba con nosotros. Miré alrededor y vi a las chicas de maquillaje y vestuario, seguro querían robarme a mi esposa, para arreglarla ya que era la hora de regresar a grabar. Pero no me importo...

.

- Nada ni nadie podrá malograrnos el día. Te lo aseguro.

- ... - me sonrió. - ¿qué pasaría si te beso ahorita?

- ... - Me acerqué más a ella, puse mi boca a la altura de su oído. - No me tientes Sra. Pattz, soy capaz de eso y mucho más. - Sentí una risita, también sonreí.

Se me vino a la cabeza miles de formas de demostrar que la amo... Pero...

_Suspiré._

¡Como quisiera poder besarla sin que estén todos alrededor nuestro! ¡Como quisiera acariciar su rostro y perderme en su piel! ¡Muchas veces era relativamente frustrante!

_¿Que __tendrá este ángel que me vuelve loco, aturde mis sentidos, y descontrola mis actos?_

.

- Disculpen... Pero, Kristen es hora de retocarte el maquillaje y el peinado. Tienes que regresar a escena. - se separó a regañadientes de mí para girarse a contestar a las muchachas de cabello oscuro que le acababan de hablar.

_"¡Demonios! ¡__Tenían que interrumpir!"_

.

¿Acaso no ven que estamos ocupados? Bueno si, admito que estaban paradas un buen rato tratando de no mirarnos, y que era hora de regresar al set, pero no quería dejarla ir... Y menos con él.

_Otro suspiro. "Garrett"_

_"Más le vale que se deje de mover las manos como si fueran tentáculos cada vez que agarra a mi Kris"_

Me seria más fácil sino voy al set a verla grabar, pero me es inevitable. Mmmm... Creo que me estoy volviendo masoquista... _Un león morboso y masoquista que cuida a su delicada y frágil oveja..._ Que familiar encuentro esta frase...

Sonreí.

- Está bien. - les dijo amablemente, pero de seguro maldiciendo por dentro. Se giro a verme y lo vi en sus ojos. - No tardo para ir juntos al Set, ¿de acuerdo Robot-Pattz? - soltó una risita.

- No lo olvidaras, ¿verdad? - le dije haciendo un puchero, claro que ni yo mismo me lo creía.

.

Desde que Dakota lo menciono en el show de Oprah, no deja de molestarme. Y no por motivos extremadamente hormonales relacionados a mi "perfecto" aunque inexistente "sexy" cuerpo, sino porque decía que cada vez que me ponía celoso, me tensaba como un robot y salían chispas de mi mirada, capaz de acabar con quien se cruce.

- No. Nunca. Y ni lo intentaré. - concluyo con una risa más fuerte, que para mi opinión era una melodía.

- ¡oh shut up! - me reí con ella. -

Odio que el lobo ese tenga razón, pero debió haber sido irónico grabar la escena de la carpa, yo estaba más tenso que un robot y no tuve que actuar mucho. A mi amor le causaba gracia, hasta me lo recordaba al propósito cada vez que podía.

Vi a mi ángel irse... no era ni un minuto y mi cuerpo la extrañaba, y mi alma perdía su otra mitad... Era como un vacio profundo en mi corazón...

Podía ser exagerado, pero no. Cada día le doy mas forma a las palabras de _Josiah G. Holland: _

_"La más preciada posesión que puede tener un hombre en este mundo, es el corazón de una mujer"._

No sé qué haría si no tuviera su corazón.

Pensándolo bien, creo que si iría a ese viaje... Argentina sería magnífica para nosotros.

...

...

...

..

.

**KRIS - POV**

Las nuevas escenas que grabé no fueron tan malas después de todo. Logre terminarlas rápido para alivio de _mi Robot Pattz_...

Aun pongo cara de babosa cuando veo la reacción de mi novio al escuchar ese apelativo... Se le ve tan vulnerable, como un niño asustado que me derrite el corazón, lo amo demasiado así. Yo solo me río e imagino, no, mejor dicho pienso y deseo de todo corazón que nuestro hijo sea como él...

A ver. Otro momentito, ¿dije eso?_ "Nuestro hijo..."_ Mmm... Sí, que bien suena... Muchas veces me pregunto ¿que pasara el día que Bob me vea de mama en la próxima película? Así como sus celos salen a flote en cada escena, de seguro que su instinto de padre también lo hará, y no será una simple actuación, será realidad... "_Nuestra Futura Realidad"... _No sé si voy a poder resistirme ante tanta ternura...

No, no creo que lo haga...

_Suspiro._

_"Si no hay duda, Bob y su efecto que te vuelve idiota". _

_.._

_._

En la tarde, salimos como de costumbre a los jardines. Otro receso pequeño pero intenso. Nos la pasamos riéndonos con los chicos, tanto como Rob y yo andábamos de excelente humor, y no era para menos. Caminamos un poco los dos solos, regresamos al sitio íntimo de la mañana, en fin, increíble.

Unas cuantas horas, y la luz de la luna reflejaba el cielo, éste estaba estrellado, genial para una cena romántica... Que interesante idea...

Cuando ya finalizaba las grabaciones con este vestuario que no me gusta para nada: blusa rosada, falda larga y cabello ondulado, pude notar a Ruth conversando con Bob. El estaba muy concentrado y puedo jurar que un poco ansioso; Algo pasaba, porque para que no llegue y fulmine a Garrett con la mirada... Ya es mucho.

Me despedí de mi compañero inmediatamente, y fui a verlos.

No dijeron nada del tema hasta que estuvimos en mi tráiler, mientras caminábamos, me iba despidiendo del resto, y conversando con Bob, le comenté sobre lo bello que estaba el cielo... A ver si ponía a trabajar su imaginación...

- ¿qué pasa? - les pregunté al fin, cuando me sentaba en uno de los muebles de mi tráiler. Estaba agotada.

- ¡yo les advertí! Pero no hacen caso... - exclamó mi publicista. Me mordí el labio no entendía nada.

- A ver, cálmate, si estas así no te entenderé. - me crucé de brazos y pase mis dedos por mi cabello. Era mi tic. - ¿Qué sucede? - volteé y miré a Bob, quería una respuesta.

- ok. - suspiró. - Kristen, sabes que nosotros nos enteramos de las noticias al mismo tiempo que el resto de periodistas y revistas e incluso redes sociales, ¿verdad?

- si lo sé.

- Bueno, mañana a primera hora saldrán fotos de ustedes dos paseando, conversando, fumando y hablando cariñosamente, aquí en el Set.

- mierda. - la miré un rato que parecía eterno. Suspiré, y sin bajar la cabeza me dirigí a los brazos de mi novio. No me había equivocado, sus brazos eran mi refugio, podría vivir en ellos por la eternidad. Me abrazaron fuertemente, y sentí un cálido beso en mi nuca. - No importa Ruth. Ya lo sabes... eso no nos molesta más.

- Es cierto. Lo hemos conversado, no podemos condenarnos simplemente por el hecho de tener miedo a que nos vean. Estamos hartos. Haremos las cosas como siempre y trataremos de pasar desapercibidos todo lo que se pueda, pero habrá momentos que serán inevitables. - dijo mi amor con convicción, sin dejar de abrazarme ni un segundo, como dije, amo esa confianza que tiene frente a momentos tan importantes como éste. Fue muy intenso, y lo admiré.

_._

_¿Acaso __podría pretender que sea más maravilloso de lo que ya es?_

_No. Así e__ra perfecto._

.

- oh si... Les aseguro que habrá. - replicó, se detuvo un momento. - bueno K, así como me confiaste, veo que está decidido. Los dejo chicos, salimos en un rato, no tarden como en la mañana. - se despidió mi publicista, con una risita cómplice.

- okay. - hundí más mi cabeza en su pecho. Inhale nuevamente su loción, su esencia. - Gracias Rob, eso fue increíble.

- No me agradezcas nada, es la verdad. – me dio otro beso en la cabeza. Cogió mi rostro entre sus manos, y me miro a profundidad a los ojos. Me contuvieron sus esmeraldas llenas de ternura que destilaban intensidad. – Ahora Señorita, nos vamos ya.

- ¿Tan rápido?

- Ajam. Usted señorita me ha hecho mirar las estrellas de otro modo, y apreciar la noche con otros ojos. –se me escarapeló el cuerpo. Bob podía ser muy poético muchas veces, y sumándole su acento inglés, provocaba en mi, múltiples reacciones. –me he dado cuenta que tienes mucha razón, hoy podría ser una noche interesante y atractiva para dos personas que se aman.

- ¿qué propone Sr. Pattz? –le pregunté arqueando una ceja y mordiéndome los labios, sabía que eso le pondría las defensas bajas.

- Bueno, si haces eso de nuevo, no creo que lleguemos puntuales a la comida ni a nada de lo que estoy preparando.

- ¿Por qué?

- porque iré primero por mi postre. –me dijo con voz sexy y ronca de deseo atrayéndome hacia él. Entendí a qué se refería. Me besó sutilmente, enredé mis dedos en su cabello castaño, y nuestros cuerpos empalmaron a la perfección. Sus labios eran suaves y destilaban un sabor exquisito, podría vivir lo que me queda de vida besándolo.

No me importaba nada más en estos momentos, solo sentir la fuerza, y la pasión con la que nos estábamos besando. ¿Cómo es posible que un solo beso, te pueda llevar al cielo? ¿Qué te haga sentir mil cosas a la vez, dejarte mareada y con deseos de sentirlo más cerca?

No sé.  
Sólo sé, que esta noche, sería perfecta con la luz de la luna siendo testigo de ello.

..

.

"_Un beso es un encantador truco creado por la naturaleza_

_para dejar de hablar cuando las palabras se vuelven superfluas."_

_Ingrid Bergman_

_._

_._

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**

.

.

* * *

_**Notas:** Dudas, comentarios, criticas, se les agradeceria muchisimo! ^_^ ! y si me dejan un review mucho mas! ;) algunos datos extras, en mi perfil pueden verlos ;)_

_quiero agradecerles a todos los chicos que siguen mi historia... bueno la historia de ellos._

vigo, akane cardcaptor, necro twilight, lau alice cullen, chet -ice, ester cullen swam, konyta masen

lupis cullen, isita22, alais Maier, brenda, jessy, claudm93 (chicas twitter) y las demas que agregaron a su favorito!

mil gracias! besos.

Lucia (chia)


	5. Just I Love You

_Lo que estoy escribiendo... Es un outtake Robsten basado en las fotos e info que han estado saliendo desde Montreal, asi que como saben, todo va bien, no hay drama... _

_Pondre un poquito de drama... quiza...¿que dicen? es que como sigo una linea real...no se les ve con tanto drama(andan happy)... _

_AVISO: este cap. tiene un poco de LIMA-Lemon._

_=)_

_

* * *

_

**Falling in love for the last time**

**(Outtake)**

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**

**"Just I Love You"**

(Montreal - 2010)

_

* * *

_

_Escena__ anterior:_

_- No me agradezcas nada, es la verdad. – me dio otro beso en la cabeza. Cogió mi rostro entre sus manos, y me miro a profundidad a los ojos. __Me contuvieron sus Esmeraldas tan intensas, llenas de ternura. – Ahora Señorita, nos vamos ya._

_- ¿Tan rápido?_

_- Ajam. Usted señorita me ha hecho mirar las estrellas de otro modo, y apreciar la noche con otros ojos. –se me escarapeló el cuerpo. Bob podía ser muy poético muchas veces, y sumándole su acento inglés, provocaba en mi, múltiples reacciones. –me he dado cuenta que tienes mucha razón, hoy podría ser una noche interesante y atractiva para dos personas que se aman._

_- ¿qué propone Sr. Pattz? –le pregunté arqueando una ceja y mordiéndome los labios, sabía que eso le pondría las defensas bajas._

_- Bueno, si haces eso de nuevo, no creo que lleguemos puntuales a la comida ni a nada de lo que estoy preparando._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- porque iré primero por mi postre. –me dijo con voz sexy y ronca de deseo atrayéndome hacia él. Entendí a qué se refería. Me besó sutilmente, enredé mis dedos en su cabello castaño, y nuestros cuerpos empalmaron a la perfección. Sus labios eran suaves y destilaban un sabor exquisito, podría vivir lo que me queda de vida besándolo._

_No me importaba nada más en estos momentos, solo sentir la fuerza, y la pasión con la que nos estábamos besando. ¿Cómo es posible que un solo beso, te pueda llevar al cielo? ¿Qué te haga sentir mil cosas a la vez, dejarte mareada y con deseos de sentirlo más cerca?_

...

..

.

.

Después del apasionado beso que nos dimos en el Tráiler, cogió su camisa gris oscura y se la puso nuevamente tapando su polo de los Beasties Boys (_"Get off my dick")_ lo note ansioso por salir de ahí, creo que después de todo, iba a poner a trabajar su mente, ideando un plan a su estilo. Solo para nosotros dos.

Yo, por mi parte, no pude estar más cautivada ante tanta dulzura y juego de palabras que dijo mi novio en aquellos instantes, así qué, sin más demora, me vestí con un jean azul oscuro, mi polera negra y me calcé mis converse preferidas. Luego, salimos juntos en una de las camionetas negras, rumbo al Hotel.

- Quiero mi _postre_. - me dijo muy cerca al oído, su aliento golpeó mi cuello erizándome la piel... ¿_Cómo me hacia esto? Sorprenderme de esa manera, justamente aquí._

- No. _Aquí_ no. - le dije cortante escondiendo una sonrisa. Era su turno, lo haría sufrir un poco.

- Ya lo sé... - retiró un mechón de mi cabello y me hizo que lo mire fijamente. ¿Por qué cada vez que me miraba y hablaba era de lo más tierno y dulce? El sabía que no me podía resistir a tanta intensidad... Estaba jugando sucio... Y me gustaba...

.

¡Demonios!

_Verdaderamente soy una masoquista incorregible. _

.

- Solo te lo recordaba... - concluyó pasando un brazo por mis hombros, tirándome hacia él, acortando la distancia que nos separaba, se sentía tan bien su calor, que me provocaba escalofríos agradables. Me acurruqué a su regazo.

Lo miré nuevamente y sonreímos. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a nuestro destino...

- ... - gruñí, puse mi rostro lo más cerca al suyo y tuve toda su atención. - Aunque... Pensándolo mejor... - me mordí el labio inferior incitándolo.

- Mire señorita, si hace eso de nuevo no respondo de mí. - _"¡Listo!" Sonreí triunfante._ - Y por si no lo ha notado, estamos en una camioneta no en una limosina privada.- me dijo dando énfasis en lo último.

_Como me iba a decir eso, haciéndome recordar... _

_Bueno pero al menos ya __está cayendo... Un poco más..._

- Y tú no me recuerdes _eso_ si no quieres que... - me detuve al propósito, me volví a morder el labio, lo miré y estaba boquiabierto, el brillo de sus ojos era el mismo, pero su resplandor más oscuro, moría de deseo. Arqueé una ceja, para invitarlo más a la imaginación y removerle los recuerdos. Era él quien no se iba a resistir ahora... Y no me equivoqué, estaba ardiendo de deseo contenido.

_Bueno, al menos un día __tendría que frustrarse un poco. _

- oh, no importa.- dije después de mirar fugazmente a mi alrededor... sin darle importancia, como "resignada".

- ¡Maldito carro! - murmuró. Y yo reí triunfante en mi interior.

Bob me conocía a la perfección. No era necesario que articulemos palabra para expresar nuestros sentimientos, deseos y emociones. Fue desde siempre, desde que lo vi por primera vez, y así por toda la vida…

_._

_Bueno, a__l menos durante el trayecto lo hice sufrir... un poquito._

..

.

(en hotel)

- ¿Que desean para cenar? - nos preguntó el encargado de la comida del hotel. Cada actor tenia la libertad de escoger si cenaba ahí, o en algún restaurante. Era de libre voluntad, y bueno yo ya tenía mi respuesta triviada.

- No se molesten. Pediremos servicio de habitación. - se adelantó en contestar Bob.

_._

_"No tan __rápido, robot"_

.

- No. Creo que hoy prefiero el buffette del Hotel. Tengo mucha hambre. - dije tranquilamente disimulando mi jugada, no pude evitar desviar mis ojos a su rostro, se le veía sorprendido, no por mi decisión de cenar en una mesa apartada del Restaurante, sino porque tendría que esperar por su "postre" un poco más, y yo sabiendo que me devoraba con la mirada, lo quería hacer sufrir un poquito más. _Solo un poquito._

- No sé qué pretendes Stew.

Yo sonreí bajando la cabeza, lo volví a mirar de la manera más sensual posible, alcé una ceja y me mordí el labio inferior... Esto lo estaba volviendo loco, me lo demostraron sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo...

- Para llegar al postre... Una buena cena es lo primordial. – sugerí.

Gruño. Y puso otra vez su carita de niño pequeño... Sabía cómo descontrolarme.

- Después, podemos hacer lo que quieras. En serio. - le acaricié su mentón. Yo lo deseaba tanto como él a mí... _Pero quería hacerlo sufrir... Además él fue que dio la idea del "postre"... Que se acoja a las consecuencias. _

...

..

.

.

Después de una cena con amigos, _si, con amigos_, lo digo porque cuando estábamos en la mitad de la comida, llegaron los demás chicos del elenco, la cara de Tom era una caricatura, totalmente incrédula al vernos sentados ahí, parece que su mente había vagado por otros lares, por así decirlo, y supuso cosas que no eran. Bueno, _No todavía._

_Entrometido._

Yo comí lo de siempre, pero fue Bob quien disfruto la variedad del buffette. Aunque, ya estábamos un poco incómodos, porque la mini cena de castigo se transformó en algo tedioso y largo... para ambos.

.

Casi una hora después, entramos a la habitación, no tuve la necesidad de prender la luz, porque la luna se encargaba de iluminar el cuarto de una manera sombría y elegante, le daba un efecto romántico... Era inesperado como se confabulaba todo a nuestro favor.

Recorrí de inmediato el dormitorio con mi mirada para cerciorarme que todo lo que pedí este en su sitio. Mis ojos hicieron un leve esfuerzo aguzando la vista ya que las cortinas no estaban totalmente corridas, y la luz natural no alumbraba los estanterías.

Sólo pasaron unos cuantos segundos, no tuve tiempo de moverme ni asimilar nada, cuando me tensé al sentir sus manos que recorrían mi espalda delicadamente, podría haberlo detenido alegando alguna contrariedad, pero las necesidades de mi cuerpo no responden a mis pensamientos, era imposible sincronizarlos.

Y sabía que el mismo efecto de exaltación e ímpetu nacía en él... Nadie podría no inmutarse a tanta belleza natural provocada por el reflejo de la luna.

Me giré, y le respondí con una sonrisa, él me miró y deposito sus labios en los míos. Me besó de la manera que amaba, dulce y tierno primero hasta convertirlo en un beso apasionado, casi frenético. Agarré su cabello entre mis dedos, haciendo un puño y con mi mano izquierda acaricié su barbilla, sus mejillas...

- Espera. Olvide algo. - susurré, casi jadeando quitando su mano de mi cintura. Tenía que pararlo antes que desfallezca y pierda mi autocontrol.

- No... - sonó a desesperación

- Es solo un momento, hon. -

En la repisa, estaba lo que le había pedido a Ruth en la tarde: una botella de vino tinto Californiano con dos copas, cigarros, fresas y crema. Cogí el vino y lo posé en la mesa, Bob al verme, se acercó y me ayudo con la tarea de descorcharla.

Su rostro de sorpresa no cabía en él. Parece que este pequeño detalle, le elevó a un grado de excitación mayor.

Brindamos, el sabor dulce y semi seco del vino era exquisito, y sabia aun mucho mejor de los labios de mi novio. Era todo un deleite. Le di a probar con mis dedos una fresa bañada en crema batida... El simple hecho de hacer esto provocaba que mi sangre se me suba a la cara, y el calor sea insoportable. _Era verdaderamente estimulante._

- ¿Te gusta?

- Como no tienes idea... –dijo después de coger sensualmente la fresa con su boca.

_"Oh claro que la tenía, yo estaba igual..."_

-Pero ahora es mi turno.

Volvió a besarme con desesperación, y el sabor mezclado del vino, la crema dulce y la ligera acidez de la fresa era fascinante... Desde ahora y siempre debía recordarme, que sería mi sabor preferido.

Debajo de mi camiseta, las yemas de sus dedos trazaban un camino por mi piel provocándome escalofríos. Sus manos dejaron de acariciar mi espalda, para posarse sutilmente en el dobladillo de mi polo, tocándome la cintura, quite mis manos de su cuerpo y levante los brazos... Y nos libramos de las molestas prendas.

El simple contacto de nuestras pieles desnudas encendieron nuestros sentidos, y todas nuestras terminaciones nerviosas cobraron vida.

Acercó su mano al cierre de mi pantalón, mientras que con la derecha jugaba con el broche de mi brasier... _"Me está haciendo sufrir, él y sus malditas manos",_ y con un ágil movimiento se deshizo de él, cayendo al suelo. Hice lo mismo con sus jeans, acariciando cada centímetro de su anatomía desnuda, de pronto, sentí que dejaba el piso, como reflejo envolví mis piernas en su torso y gemimos al roce de caderas...

Me llevo cargada a la cama, depositándome suavemente en ella.

_"No, esta noche es mía" _

No dejé que continúe su labor, lo aparté de mí, y él se tensó. Podría disfrutar un poco más su vulnerabilidad pero ya no estaba en mi conciencia ni en mis sentidos. Antes que articule alguna palabra de queja, lo eché, y me puse a horcadas sobre él. Sonrío pícaramente.

Al sentarme encima de él, pude percibir sobre su bóxer lo excitado que estaba, y en un arrebato de lujuria empecé a mover mis caderas suavemente mientras abrazaba su cuello. El soltó un gemido, y trazó un camino de besos, desde mis labios, pasando por mi cuello, y deteniéndose en el nacimiento de mi pecho hasta tomarlos con su boca produciendo en mí innumerables espasmos y la sensación de hormigueo en la parta baja de mi vientre.

Quería más de él. Empecé a recorrer su pecho dejando besos de mariposa por todos lados, y besos húmedos por otras partes, aquellas que sabía que lo volvían loco. Volví a su boca y dejé que me bese a su antojo, la suavidad con que me tocaban sus labios era excitante, me conocía tan bien que dirigía sus caricias a mis zonas más sensibles.

Respondí arqueando un poco mi espalda, y rozando nuestras caderas sin tanta sutileza, incitándolo a más. Solo bastó ese movimiento para que la pasión nos embriagara y se desatase con fiereza. Nublada por el deseo, perdí un poco el control, y sin darme cuenta, estuve debajo de él.

.

-Rob…-dije como un suspiro cuando deslizó sus manos hacia el sur a mi única prenda que llevaba puesta, cuando posó sus dedos en ella, una oleada de placer me recorrió el cuerpo. Apartó la tela, y queda desnuda ante él.

-Eres preciosa. -dijo entre besos, mirándome con amor y lujuria. Sus ojos estaban presos del deseo que nos embargaba. -Te amo. Más que a mi vida.-

Se acomodó entre mis muslos, y siguió besándome deliberadamente por mis senos con extrema devoción, fue depositando más besos húmedos hasta la parte baja de mi ombligo, me sentía tan deseada y amada, como si fuera la primera vez. Siempre que estaba con él, era especial, no importaba donde, ni cuando, él hacía magia en mí.

-Yo también te amo, para siempre. – respondí como pude, con el corazón palpitándome a mil, y con el sonrojo de excitación en mis mejillas. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo desplegando besos y caricias en mí, pero sabía que estaba más que lista.

Se posicionó sobre mí, y se deslizó lentamente en mi interior haciéndome largar un gemido que lo apagó con sus labios. Era increíble como mi cuerpo se reconocía con el suyo, como dos piezas perfectas de un rompecabezas. Estábamos hecho el uno para el otro, no hay duda.

Me retorcía entre las sábanas a cada sensación de presión de su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus caderas se movían contra las mías, en perfecta sincronización, a un mismo ritmo, amaba sentir su respiración entrecortada en mi oído, era estimulante, sentí sus manos en mi cadera guiándolas al placer y las mías se aferraban a su cintura, atrayéndolo hacía mi, deseando que el momento durara para siempre.

.

Pasó de mi cuello, a mi rostro, recorriendo con sus labios, mi nariz, mi mentón, y mis párpados, con tanta ternura como el momento lo ameritaba, y con tanta pasión como nuestros cuerpos aclamaba…

Otra ola de calor, pero más poderosa esta vez, me inundó y no fui capaz de pensar en más nada, solo en sentir el placer que se extendía por mi cuerpo.

Ahogamos nuestra euforia en los labios, saboreando con ternura y fascinación cada espasmo… cogí su rostro entre mis manos, limpiando unas leves gotas de sudor de su frente, juntamos nuestras narices manteniendo los ojos cerrados… él era perfecto. El momento era perfecto, y como siempre, quise implantarlo en mi memoria.

No sé cuantas veces más nos amamos esa noche, no era necesario contarlas, sólo sentir todo el amor que infundían nuestros corazones y cuerpos.

.….

...

...

..

..

.

**R****OB POV**

El día siguiente, fue la misma rutina, acompañé a mi amor al set, no podía darme el gusto de no ir a verla. Además, todavía no confiaba completamente en Garrett. Él fue uno de los motivos por las que Tom llegó antes de tiempo a Canadá.

Cuando vi las fotos de Kristen en un bar, con unas fans, y _él; _la quemazón que sentí en mi interior, me sofocaba; si ya de por sí me carcomían los celos al saber que mi K grabaría ésta película, ver esas fotos de ellos en un Pub, me trastornó.

Por eso, y gracias a Dios, Tom estaría en la misma película (después de convencerlo que sería un gran papel para él), así que, se enrumbó a Canadá, adelantando su llegada, teníamos una coartada para eso, y aunque no le creyeran, no me importaba, total, estaba furioso y hasta que no esté con ella, y la cuide por mí, no estaría tranquilo. Ya me habían dicho que Garrett estaba totalmente consciente de mis celos, pero tampoco me importaba, es más, creo que le servía como un stop.

Puedo sonar como un enfermo, pero Kris me ponía así… la amo tanto… que si me separo de ella, me iría a mi exilio personal donde todo sería oscuridad…

Suspiré y recordé lo que pasó esta tarde…

_._

_.._

_*** Flash Back ***_

_- Anda a relajarte un rato, Rob. - me dijo dulcemente durante uno de los tantos recesos entre grabaciones. - Saldré hoy __día tarde, las escenas del baile con los chicos, se nos están haciendo muy largas._

_- Mmm... No lo sé. - respondí sin convicción. Claro que sabia porque no quería ir. Era obvio, ¿no? _

_- Puedes ir con Tom, y con Alexa. A la hora que acabo te doy el encuentro con Sam. -_

_- ... - suspiré. Me dedicó una de sus tantas sonrisas. - Esta bien, pero no me divertiré. - volví a poner mi cara de "culpa", con un ligero puchero._

_- Hahaha... Rob, ¡no pongas esa cara! ¡No me convencerás! Llevas 14 horas aquí, necesitas distraerte._

_- Puedo pensar que no me quieres aquí. Es eso ¿verdad? - le pregunte con cierto temor, no sé que cara puse, pero suavizo su mirada y me acarició el mentón, disipando mis dudas._

_- No tonto. - me dijo con ternura. - No es eso. Pero llevas muchas horas aquí, (sin decir días enteros y de corrido), y me preocupo, basta y sobre conmigo estresada y cansada para que tu también estés así. ¿Quien me recibirá y me dará fuerzas más tarde, en la noche?_

_Respiré tranquilo. _

_Me hechizaba sus ojos verdes, a tal punto que no __podía negarme a nada. _

_- Esta bien mi amor. Gracias por preocuparte por mí. - le agradecí sonriendo, se veía tan hermosa y sexy con aquel vestido de época, sólo que era muy escotado para su propia seguridad. Si fuera un poco más tapado... - Pero dime, ¿crees que _ella_ quiera acompañarnos? - le pregunté dando en el clavo, porque según yo, la esposa de Sam no querrá salir con nosotros. - Quizá no..._

_- oh si claro que sí. Ya hable con Alexa. - arqueé una ceja. - No creas que eres el único que toma sus... precauciones... aquí. - me sonrió maliciosamente._

_Mi corazón dio un salto, y senti cómo se me hinchaba de orgullo. Mi amor estaba celosa. ¡era genial! _

_No pude más y la bese. __Me separé de ella sonriendo, tome un mecho de su cabello y lo coloque detrás de su oreja tiernamente, observé con intensidad sus delicadas facciones y sus labios..._

_Como queria devorarmelos en este preciso instante... y no me importa si había gente o no... _

_Definitivamente... Me estaba quedando sin cordura…_

_._

_._

_***Fin Flash Back ***_

...

..

.

Y así fue cómo resulte sentado en un bar del viejo Montreal. Para llegar a éste, caminamos varias cuadras por unas calles adoquinadas, semejantes a las de Londres antiguo. Las construcciones eran todas de estilos clásicos con un toque de modernismo. Lo encontré interesante...

Nos faltaba poco para llegar a la zona de Bares y Pubs, cuando disipe en medio del bajo alumbrado público, unas chicas. Estaban sentadas en un muro bajo, en el exterior de un Bar, conversaban entre ellas, caminé de frente, pensando pasar desapercibido. Nos situamos a unos metros de ellas, Tom nos estaba haciendo reír, cuando de pronto sentí que me "atacaban" por detrás.

- Hola... Ehhh... Disculpa. - me dijo una chica de melena oscura, llevaba puesto un vestido negro, y tenía algo entre las manos.

- hey. - la saludé volviéndome hacia ella. me sorprendió un poco.

- ¡oh dios! - escuche decir a otra de las chicas, vestida con pantalones y camiseta.

- ¡Rob! ¿nos podríamos tomar una foto contigo? ¿Por favor? - me preguntaron casi al unísono. Estaban emocionadas, lo vi en sus ojos. Visualice bien lo que tenía entre sus dedos, era una cámara.

- ... Está bien... - les contesté, y ambas se turnaron para sacarse la foto, fueron muy amables, me preguntaron si me gustaba Montreal, que si la pasaba bien, y más cosas, no demoramos mucho y cuando ya se despedían, una de ellas soltó lo que quería decir desde hace rato.

- ¿es verdad que has venido a Montreal, sólo por K, para visitarla y estar con ella en las grabaciones de su nueva película? - me quede inmóvil, no se por cuanto tiempo, quizá unos segundos. Esta pregunta me tomo de sorpresa.

_¿Así que eso era lo que se estaba diciendo allá afuera? ¿Esa es la información que se está manejando y no descansarían hasta conseguirla? No había rastros de interés malicioso en eso…_

.

Debí suponerlo. Y yo fui más tonto al contestar con la primera idea que se me vino a la cabeza. Estúpida idea.

- Si la he visto en el set. Quería mi DVD de "the runaways" firmado por ella. - les expliqué sin prisa. Mi idea no sonaba tan mal después de todo, pero seguía siendo estúpida e irreal.

- ¡oh! Bueno Bob. - note algunas risitas entre ellas, era lógico, lo que dije fue... ¿Como decirlo? ... Increíblemente estúpido. Como me decía K siempre, soy un mal mentiroso. - ¡Muchísimas gracias! Esta foto la guardare por siempre. - yo asentí sonriendo.

Se siente súper bien cuando haces feliz a una fan... No importa la edad ni el lugar, ellos son los que te hacen triunfar o no. Y estaba muy agradecido.

- ¿qué fue eso Robby? - me pregunto sarcásticamente Tom, me estaba jodiendo de ese modo. Pero no me importó. Así era él.

- Nada. - me encogí de hombros. Creo que metí la pata...pero era sólo un par de chicas. Además no pensábamos escondernos, pero dar información de más…

- ¿entramos? - le pregunté a Alex, ella asintió y cruzamos la puerta con los otros chicos.

_.._

_._

La noche ni bien empezaba en el Pub, y ya me parecía larga. Nuevamente sentí lo lejano que me encontraba de_ mi vida_. La sensación de vacio es inexplicable. Pedí unas cervezas y traté de desviar mi atención a la amena conversación que estaban teniendo en mi mesa.

El Pub era no muy grande, de estilo rústico, las paredes recubiertas con piedra laja y mobiliario de madera.

Otras chicas más, unas cuatro o cinco, casi todas ellas rubias, se me acercaron sin vergüenza a pedirme fotos.

Querían un autógrafo, pero, ¿quien sale a un bar con lapicero y papel? Exacto. Nadie.

Al poco rato llegó mi esposa, y fue un alivio que nadie más se acercara, al parecer fue orden del dueño, ya que notaba un pequeño alboroto a las afueras del local. Alguien había dicho donde estábamos... ¿quizá las chicas de la foto?… En fin no importaba, tenía a _la razón de mí existir _frente a mí, estaba cansada, pero feliz; y yo era más que feliz con ella.

_-_ Hey...

- ¡al fin llegaste!... - le dije abrazandola, y haciendole un sitio al lado mío. Todavia no comprendo, cómo mi corazón da un brinco, cada vez que la miro, y la siento cerca. Es tan raro, pero a la vez fascinante. - ¿Te retrasaron mucho la escena?

- Fue insoportable... creo que Garrett debería tomar clases de baile intensivas.

- hahaha. - me carcajeé. No por el mal momento que paso mi Kris, sino porque él debió verse realmente estúpido. _¿se ve que no lo paso todavía, verdad?_

- ¡No te rías! me estuvo pisando los pies a cada rato y yo tenia que aguantar... ¡imbécil! - exclamó con disgusto prendiendo un cigarrillo, se le veía tan sexy así, con el cabello recogido en una cola, dejandome ver su piel blanca y sedosa del cuello...un mechon de su pelo corto y rubio se le resbaló hacia la mejilla, y se lo coloqué en su sitio... me miro a los ojos con un brillo indescriptible, sus labios rosados hicieron una mueca de aprobación, y sonrió sin dejar de lado el cigarro, toda esta visión... era mortal para mí...

.

_Si. definitivamente Sexy, y lo mejor es que era mía._

.

La hubiera besado, pero... era dificil. Sam y su esposa estaban juntos, ellos sí podían expresar sus sentimientos con libertad, pero nosotros, no podíamos andar ni cogidos de la mano... era relativamente frustrante.

- Ya mi amor, más tarde te doy masajes, y te preparo algo para relajarte. ¿ok? - le dije, acariciandole la mejilla... pidiendo su atención.

- ¿lo que yo quiera? - alzó una ceja.

- ajam.

- mmmm... pues me gustan las fresas con crema. - me susurró al oído, prendiendome todos mis sentidos e instintos. Podría jurar que hasta se mordió el labio...

- A sus órdenes... - me detuve. - pero esta vez será a _mi_ manera. - comenté con voz ronca atrayendola más a mí, no me importaba si nos veían. Aspiré su perfume... tampoco sabía cómo hacía para que siempre huela endemoniadamente bien... la deseaba y mucho.

- No lo creo... ayer me descuide, pero hoy no será así. - concluyó con una sonrisa, y una mirada que invitaba a la imaginación.

Ahora sí se mordió el labio agachando la cabeza... era toda un ángel de la tentación. No me podría resistir... es más, no me quería resistir.

- Me volverás loco. - finalicé, acercando más mi cabeza a su cuello, para perderme en su aroma.

.

.

_Desde el primer momento que entre por esa puerta para hacer la audición hace ya 3 años, quede embelesado con tanta belleza, que superaba totalmente lo que yo había admirado tiempo atrás en __fotografías... Y ese efecto irremediablemente encantador seguía enloqueciéndome cada vez más y más... y así sería hasta la eternidad._

_._

_..._

_.._

_.._

_**Continuara...**_

_._

_._

* * *

Notas:

ok! este Cap..tuvo algo de lima-lemon. les parecio bien?... quisiera sus sugerencias y reviews!

y las q no tienen cuentan por aki... normal me escriben al twitter =) - en mi perfil. - y en mi blog. =)


	6. Yes, I do

**Hola Chicos! nuevamente muchas gracias por todo,**

**que disfruten el capitulo! es uno de mis preferidos ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Falling in love for the last time**

**(Outtake)**

**.**

**Capitulo**** 6: **

**"Yes, I do"**

(Montreal, Agosto 2010)

* * *

**KRIS - POV**

El despertador sonó con un estrepitoso ruido que casi me deja sorda, lo odié en ese momento, porque no quería que nada ni nadie por ningún medio despierte a mi novio. ¿Por qué? Por una sencilla razón... Amaba su rostro con rasgos cincelados destilando paz, tranquilidad y sensualidad cuando dormía. Era como una vitamina directa a mi corazón y a mi cuerpo que diariamente debía de tomar, y de la cual me estaba volviendo extremadamente adicta.

Abrí los ojos, y con un ágil movimiento, casi destrozo al inoportuno reloj, no podía creer que fui yo misma la que lo programé a esta hora. Me estiré suavemente, y sentí de nuevo un ligero dolor muscular que entumecía un poco mis piernas y brazos, como si hubiera hecho largas horas de ejercicio en el Gimnasio. Estaba de más decir que soy haragana en cuanto actividad aeróbica se refiere, pero ésta inexplicable sensación, tenía nombre propio: mi trabajo y _mi Tob_.

Amaba mi trabajo, siempre lo hice, pero desde que él entro a mi vida, todo cambio, mi primera prioridad era él, mi corazón solo respondía a su nombre y mi cuerpo solo reaccionaba a sus caricias. Lo adoraba con locura, amaba sus manos agiles recorriendo mi cuerpo, sus caricias sutiles en mis zonas mas susceptibles, sus besos trazando mares de pasión, y sus palabras llenas de amor y deseo que susurraba en mis oídos cada vez que me hacia el amor.

_Era perfecto..._

Era inevitable no admirar la belleza del hombre que tenía a mi lado. Su cuerpo totalmente desnudo era un arma de doble filo para mí, ya que con sólo mirarlo producía en mí, aquella sensación de electricidad que me estremecía y me invitaba a no despegarme de las sábanas y entregarme nuevamente a sus brazos.

Pero... El deber y un contrato era lo que me obligaban a levantarme de la cama...

Me incorporé de puntillas, tomé una ducha, y me vestí sin prisa teniendo mucho cuidado en no hacer ruido. Di una mirada rápida al dormitorio y estaba hecho un desastre, con la ropa desordenada y esparcida por el piso. Me Sonreí, y evoqué los momentos de anoche, del cómo no tuvimos tiempo ni razones para no amarnos con frenesí apenas cruzar la puerta. Nunca tendría suficiente de él... Su intensidad desbordaba por sus poros, y yo estaba más que satisfecha en sus brazos.

Cuando terminé de arreglarme, me acerqué y me paré a su lado derecho, odiaba despertarlo, pero tenía que ponerlo al tanto.

- Amor, despierta. - le dije muy cerca a su oído casi susurrando, segundos después. - Ya me voy.

- mmm... ¿ah? ¿Que...? - Parecía un niño evitando la escuela a las 6am... Su cara ensimismada y casi confundida me mataba... Si verlo dormir era mi vitamina, admirarlo de esta manera era mi heroína.

- No te preocupes, sigue durmiendo, te veo después. - le dije dándole un beso rápido en sus labios, acaricie su mentón, tenia ya rasgos de una ligera barba. Me encantaba así.

- No... No te vayas... Aún está oscuro. - me pidió aún somnoliento, luego, me agarró del antebrazo, jalándome hacia él, hacia su pecho perfecto y desnudo. Miles de ideas vinieron a mi mente, y muchas de ellas no eran nada santas.

Pero otra vez recordé el motivo de mi estadía aquí en Canadá: mi trabajo. Suspiré desanimada, ya no veía las horas de acabar todo esto en dos días e irnos a nuestra casa en LA...

- Es hora de irme babe... Se me esta haciendo tarde. - pasé mi dedo por su rostro, mientras el sonreía. - Te amo.

- Creo que estoy soñando... Huele delicioso... - suspiró. - Oh si... Me está hablando un ángel...

- ... - me quise reír, estaba totalmente inconsciente, todavía no se percataba que era un nuevo día... - Amor, tengo que ir a grabar algunas escenas... Terminaré temprano hoy.

Todo sucedió en un minuto, abrió sus ojos, y totalmente confundido, angustiado y con cara de estar recordando donde estaba, me asió más a el, encerrándome en sus brazos fuertemente... Me miró fijamente... Y aprovechándose de mi vulnerabilidad, nos rodó en la cama, quedando atrapada entre sus brazos y piernas. La visión de su cuerpo desnudo, distrajo todo pensamiento coherente, y solo deseaba una vez más ser amada. Recorrí con mis dedos las líneas marcadas de su pecho y jugueteé con sus pezones, estaba a pocos minutos de perder la razón y olvidar toda obligación laboral, sólo ceñirme a la de esposa dedicada y apasionada.

- ¿qué? ¿Hoy también? - me preguntó con tristeza y receloso, recargando su mejilla en la mía. Sentí un escalofrío cuando nuestras pieles ardientes se rozaron.

- Si... Ayer nos demoramos mucho con otras escenas... Y debemos ponernos al día... - pronuncié casi sin voz, estaba cediendo a su juego de seducción visual y corporal...

Presionó más su cuerpo sobre el mío rozándome, y, sujetándose en sus fuertes brazos, empezó a besarme deliberadamente por mi cuello durante largo rato, hasta enterrar su nariz entre mis cabellos. Por co acción cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el momento, de pronto paso una mano delicadamente por mis senos incitándolos, y me estremecí; A pesar de estar cubierta con mi polo y top, pude percibir el calor de su piel, y cómo mis pezones reaccionaban de inmediato a su tacto.

- Tienes mucha ropa. Me siento en desventaja. - su aliento cálido irrumpió mis lóbulos como ráfaga fortuita. Tuve que poner a prueba toda mi voluntad para no ceder y entregarme a él... _"Malditas responsabilidades"_

- No insinúes nada amor, tengo que ir a trabajar... Garr... - corregí de inmediato. - ya me están esperando.

- Diles que esperen más, quiero saborear este último momento, y marcarte nuevamente como mía, para que lo noten a kilómetros de distancia, y nadie se te acerque. - me dijo sensualmente con voz ronca, el casi mencionar el nombre de Garrett lo puso loco de celos... Y la intensidad posesiva que mostro me escarapeló el cuerpo...me gustaba, era sexy, romántico, apasionado... Lo que más adoraba de él.

- Soy tuya. Y de nadie más, ¿es que acaso no lo sabes?

- Si lo sé, pero no tienes idea de lo que siento cuando lo escucho de tus labios... Es... Fascinante. - sonrió.

Recorrió con sus manos la línea curva de mi cuello hasta mi cintura, se le notaba desesperado por arrancarme la ropa, pero él sabía que estaba sobre la hora, y cosas como ésta, no se podían hacer en pocos minutos, NO con él como novio. Bajó por mis caderas, y me deleito su mirada tranquila y comprensiva. El sonrojo de mis mejillas fue disminuyendo y nos mantuvimos así por largos minutos, disfrutando el momento.

_No me equivoqué, todo en él era perfecto. _

- Bueno, vámonos. - dijo al fin, después de hacer un gran esfuerzo por no rescindir sus instintos y calmar los míos.

- Hoy es domingo, Hon. ¿No quieres descansar unas horas más?

- No, lo que quiero es estar contigo, a tu lado, en donde estés. – respondió. - a no ser que, decidas no ir y quedarnos aquí... No me opondría en lo absoluto.

- No me hagas sentir mal... Tengo que trabajar... Sabes que si fuera por mí, preferiría mil veces pasarla junto a tí.

- Te amo Kris, y lo que menos quiero es hacerte sentir mal. - dijo acariciando mis mejillas, yo le sonreí y le di un beso suave en su nariz. De inmediato se acomodo a mi costado, quedando frente a frente con mayor confortabilidad, apoyó su cabeza en su brazo izquierdo, y con la otra mano, cogió la mía, entrelazándolas. - Vámonos, pero antes... Otro besito...

No me negué, nunca podría negarme a darle un beso, porque me tenía embriagada de amor y pasión, porque él era mi vida, porque simplemente rozar sus labios y saborearlos era mi elixir de vida.

...

...

...

..

.

¿Por que cuando quieres que las horas caminen más rápido, sientes que se vuelven en tu contra y se proponen en hacerte sufrir?

La respuesta no la sé, pero quisiera averiguarlo, para saber si existe modo humano posible de modificarlo, y calmar las punzadas que siente mi corazón a cada segundo del ritmo no acompasado de mis latidos.

Mi jornada se estaba volviendo larguísimo, preferiría mil veces estar sentada todo el día dando entrevistas al lado de Rob, antes que parada aquí grabando escenas bajo un fuerte sol y _sin él_...

Era urgente. Teníamos que discutir hoy mismo, sobre nuestro futuro viaje a Argentina, ya todo el elenco principal estaba informado del itinerario, días de descanso, clima, y ropa necesaria para llevar, ya que la temperatura por esa zona era intensamente fría. No veía la hora de caminar despreocupadamente con Bob por la nieve, o por las zonas forestales. Seria magnifico, y sobre todo tranquilo, sin la prensa siguiéndonos... Todo estaba ya arreglado, y la seguridad era especial.

Solo me quedaban dos días aquí en Montreal, luego partiría con Bob a LA, pero yo quería cuanto antes confirmar su cálida presencia a mi lado durante la travesía a Bariloche... según Ruth, no habría problema, los productores no se negarían a nada que no comprometa su presupuesto...

_Genial... _

Solo una voz cortó mis pensamientos... ¡Diablos! No me dejaban ni siquiera soñar despierta.

- Hey Kris, ¿sales hoy? - preguntó sentándose en la banca del porsh de 'nuestra' ficticia casa.

- No lo sé Garrett, pero supongo que sí. Iré con Rob. - le contesté de mala gana, rodé los ojos, total... ¿a él que le importaba a donde voy?

- Mmmm... Me preguntaba... él no entiende tu trabajo, ¿verdad? - me comentó con voz audible, pero como si tuviera una pelota en la boca, totalmente diferida. Arrugué la nariz en señal de desaprobación. - Digo, ayer saliste cansada, y no le importó, porque igual te llevo a un Club... Creo que debería dejarte descansar y relajarte...

- Garrett... - empecé. - No es tu problema lo que yo haga y deje de hacer. ¿Ok? Ya estoy suficientemente grande para decidir por mi misma. ¿Acaso crees que yo haría algo que no quisiera?

- No dije eso...

- Por favor. No lo dijiste pero lo pensaste. Limítate a no hacer esos comentarios.

- Te tiene muy asfixiada.

- Mira Garrett, me caes bien, eres mi amigo, pero en mi relación, no te metas. ¿Te parece? Y perdóname si soy pesada, pero...

- ok. Te entendí... - me contesto apenado, fui un poco dura con él, SI, pero odio cuando se meten en mi noviazgo con Bob. Se que muchos me veían como una estúpida lamb, dispuesta y sometida a él, pero estaban equivocados... Y si así fuera... _¿A quien le importa?_

- No, no lo hagas... ven, vamos a ensayar esta ultima escena antes de grabarla... Quiero que salga perfecta, para largarme de aquí de una buena vez. - enfaticé.

- Como quieras. - hizo un ademán con las manos y se encogió de hombros. Siempre fui directa, y siempre lo seré, no andaba con rodeos, y lo que pensaba lo decía sin tapujos, es mi personalidad, y nadie podrá cambiarme.

..

.

Caminé hasta el Set 4, el cual lo habían acondicionado como zona de catering, tenía en una mano los papeles que contenían los guiones de las últimas escenas dobladas en cuatro. Seguía de mal humor, y todo gracias al tarado de mi co protagonista, menos mal que la última toma era una escenificación de ira, y me prendí de la pequeña pelea anterior para verter mi enojo en él.

De alguna manera tenia que aliviar esta represión.

Cuando me iba acercando a la zona de comida, pude observar dos figuras conocidas en ademanes nada discretos e infantiles, eran Rob y Tom, ¡Por dios! ¡Que niños podrían llegar a ser estos dos! Y así, con carita de nene indefenso y avergonzado frente a las presiones del chico malo, lo encontraba más que adorable. Muchas veces me preguntaba, que fuerza interna o externa no me permitía que me abalance sobre él, ahí mismo; en este lugar y frente a todos perdiendo mi autocontrol.

_Mmmm... Si, creo que es el "Pudor"._ – _respondió una voz en mi cabeza._

- hey chicos, ¿qué hacen? -

- Nada. - me contestó Rob encogiéndose de hombros.

- los he visto jugar desde lejos... Así que no digan que nada...

- ok. Estábamos viendo las fotos de Bobby de anoche. - respondió inmediatamente Tom agitando con su mano derecha el celular. - Ya están puestas por todo internet... Vieras la cara que trae... - concluyó mofándose y dirigiendo su atención nuevamente al aparato.

- Hon, pensé que usabas tu iphone para ver videos... ¿Por qué ahora l...? - cuestioné frunciendo el ceño, y mirando su sonrosado rostro perfecto, aquel excitante rubor me hizo recordar todas las veces que nos amábamos bajo las sabanas hasta decir basta.

- hahaha mira ésta, seguro te interesa. - de inmediato, Tom me mostró unas fotos a gran resolución. Para que hice la maldita pregunta, me hubiera quedado callada, pero claro, mi curiosidad era más que la conciencia... Y toda la sangre que se me subió a la cara por pensar en cosas lujuriosas _se turbó_...

- Tom... - escuche decir. La voz no sonaba ni molesta, ni desesperada, solo apenada.

- ¡shit! ¿Cuántas de estas más hay? - pregunté exaltada... Las fotos que tenia al frente, debo reconocer, no eran exageradas ni representaba nada fuera de lo normal, pero la rabia que sentí de no haber estado a su lado, sirviendo de defensa y protección, me fastidió; y como no hacerlo, si estas chicas aprovecharon mi ausencia para manosear a mi Rob a su deliberado gusto. Si yo hubiera estado presente, tengan por seguridad que no lo habrían hecho. _Pero más rabia sentía al ver a una chica muy pero muy parecida a..._

- mira mi preferida. - volvió a señalarme otra foto, el gato saltarín de Tom estaba de lo más feliz y contento, como si lo disfrutara.

- cállate Stu. Contigo no es. Me vas a explicar de inmediato que es esto Robert.

- Sólo fotos con fans, mi amor. -

- Tienes una suerte con las teñidas. - le dije con sarcasmo. - ¿Con que derecho te cogen así? Parece que las conociera de siempre... Y _ésta_ se parece a _Emilie._.. - señale a una chica bajita, rubia que situaba su descontrolada mano en su cuerpo.

Pronuncié ese nombre con una fuerte quemazón en la garganta. _Maldita Emilie_... Solo recordar como ponía sus manos en el pecho de mi novio en la premier de "Remember Me" me producía nauseas, y mejor ni opino sobre las escenas hot que grabó con él... Tener la desfachatez de declarar en una entrevista que aquellos momentos fluyeron de lo más natural... y _"que lo disfrutó mucho"._

- Mi amor, no te pongas así, ella no es Em….Emilie.

- Ya lo sé, ¿crees que estarías vivo si fuera ella? – cuestioné alzando una ceja. Él tenia razón, no me podía quejar ni hacer una escena de celos como hice aquella vez... Pero... Era insoportable... _La enana esa_ llegó a mi memoria, sonsacando detalles que tenía enterrados y olvidados... Nadie podía negar que Emilie de Ravin era sexy y linda... ¿No? Para mis ojos era solo una teñida más… lo admito, _muero de celos_.

- La única rubia que me gusta eres tú...

- pe pero... - quise replicarle.

- No. Se lo que dirás. - me silenció con un dedo en mis labios. Él sabía muy bien los celos que me producía la _"señorita" esa_. - Te lo repito hoy y siempre: te amo con locura, te amo más que a mi vida, y aunque estés rubia, morena, o castaña, para mí siempre serás mi K... - pronunció con convicción y me sentí desfallecer... - mi ... Celosa. - enfatizó esto ultimo con una gran sonrisa reprimida. Estaba más que segura que él amaba este momento...

Suavicé la mirada... Lo que me dijo era indiscutible, porque yo me sentía igual, desesperada y angustiada por tenerlo nuevamente y estaba total y descaradamente enamorada de él. Sabía que Bob era la otra mitad de mi alma, la mitad de mi corazón; mi vida entera giraba entorno de él, y me gustaba.

Podría perder el control de mi mente y cuerpo en segundos… pero el _pudor_ me recordó que no me podía abalanzar a sus brazos y besarlo_…. _

"_Maldito Pudor"_

...

...

...

..

.

- ¿Lista? - asentí. - Entonces vámonos. - me dijo Rob una hora después de haberse oscurecido el cielo. Terminé las últimas escenas de mejor humor, y me vestí con un polo gris oscuro, y su pantalón de dril casi del mismo color. Hacia demasiado calor en Montreal para llevar casaca, pero cogí la franela a cuadros por si acaso.

- ¿Compró Ruth el obsequio.? -

- Sip, está en la bolsa. - señaló una de cartón de tamaño mas o menos grande que estaba encima de la mesa del mini comedor. - Me lo dijo, mientras estabas filmando. Se encuentran junto a las invitaciones.

- Ok. Vamos y cumplamos con todo esto.

Salimos del tráiler de inmediato, y partimos junto con el resto en tres camionetas distintas (como para despistar a inoportunos periodistas que aguardaban en la puerta) una se iría al hotel, y la otra al destino fijado. Esta noche se celebraba una reunión especial de uno de los productores ejecutivos de la película. Se había alquilado un departamento amplio, en una de las zonas más discretas del viejo Montreal, y quiso celebrar su cumpleaños ahí, invitando a todo el elenco.

La tercera camioneta, la nuestra, nos llevó a otra zona, era un requerimiento mío, había visto a todos estos chicos durante el día en el Set, que ir a verlos de nuevo en la fiesta, sería sofocante. Necesitaba un respiro.

Caminamos con Rob, por las calles antiguas y adoquinadas, era asombroso como se parecía a Londres... Era la primera vez que apreciaba este paisaje con detenimiento...veredas estrechas, edificios clásicos fundidos con las fachadas modernas de las vitrinas y pubs... Evoque Inglaterra, y los viajes que hice con él, las tardes que pasamos juntos demostrándonos amor, los días con su familia, las noches olvidándonos del resto y disfrutando nuestra intimidad...

Suspiré, y apreté más su mano... Una señal de mi aclamante necesidad por él.

_Si... Lo vuelvo a confirmar: era el efecto deslumbrante de Rob que te deja idiota..._

- ehhh... Disculpa... - dijo una dulce voz chillona, mientras tocaba con delicadeza mi cintura. Volteamos a mirar, y era una niña, de unos 6 años. Sus mejillas estaban rojísimas, y se le notaba un poco agitada.

- ¡Izzy! ¡Ven! - se escucho a unos largos metros el tono desesperado de una señora. Venia a paso rápido con dos niñas más.

- Hola princesa. - le dijo Bob agachándose para quedar a la altura de la niña. Su voz salió de sus labios como una melodía, totalmente suave, y dulce. - ¿como te llamas?

- ehhh... Me llamo Izzy. - dijo tímidamente arrugando su polo rosado.

- Hermoso nombre... -

Yo le sonreí, la niña se estaba mordiendo el labio de los nervios, pase mi mano por su cabecita castaña. Pero fue Rob quien hizo algo que pocas veces lo había visto... Le cogió de la mano derecha, y jugueteo con ella, y con la otra le acaricio el rostro... La ternura que desbordaba me producía emociones que se asemejaban a un rio acaudalado: intenso, apasionado y peligroso. Pero... ¿por qué? Por una lógica razón... Cada vez que lo veía hablar o demostrar su cariño a bebes y niños me atacaba una fuerza de dejar todo y fundirme en sus brazos, y darle los bebes que él tanto quiere.

Él lo aclamaba, lo deseaba y necesitaba con toda su alma. Lo habíamos conversado, claro, pero siempre fluía un temor, un miedo en el ambiente por parte mío. El me comprendía a la perfección, y estaba dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que se necesario... Pero me sentía tan egoísta... ¿Cómo podría privarlo de una felicidad tan inmensa como la de ser padre? ¿Cómo podría negarme ante aquellas muestras de afecto demostrándome una y mil veces que seria un estupendo papá?

Resoplé.

_No. _

_Ya no lo haría más. _

No lo estaba decidiendo ahorita. No. Ya lo tenia en mente desde algunos meses atrás...desde que me di cuenta que yo también lo quería, claro que no al mismo nivel de intensidad que mi novio, pero se estaba convirtiendo ferozmente en una ráfaga fortuita inacabable... Solo que era tan miedosa para aceptarlo...

Pero ya_ no._. Le daría el "Si" que tanto él anhelaba.

...

...

.

.

**ROB - POV**

**.**

- Discúlpenla... Cuando los reconocimos… Ella salió corriendo. - dijo la mamá de la niña preciosa que tenia al frente. La pequeña se estaba mordiendo el labio, y sus cachetes seguían ruborizados, se veía tan indefensa, que me hizo recordar a mi Kris...

- Mama... Son Bella y Edward. - hablo por fin la otra niña de ropa marrón, traiga colgado en su cuello una cámara fotográfica, y la alegría se le notaba a miles de distancia. Me sentí tan endemoniadamente feliz cuando refleje mis ojos en los suyos... Cuando nuestro hijo nazca, no creo ser capaz de evitar soltarlo ni un minuto... Me había propuesto ser el mejor padre del mundo... Además tendría a la mujer mas maravillosa que había podido conocer... ¿Para que más? Quisiera tener una niña y un niño como mínimo... Ojala mi K decida lo mismo.

- Perdón... Yo... Ehhh.. Nosotras... No diremos donde están, se lo juro. Pero por favor... ¡Esto es un sueño! Encontrarlos juntos aquí... Jamás lo imagine, somos fans suyos y de la saga... Es increíble.

- No se preocupen. - sonreí. - El gusto es mío, nuestro, de ver a estas pequeñas... ¿Como se llaman?

- Izzy, ya la conocen, Stefany, y Kristen, mi hija mayor, y yo soy Becky.

- oh... - la niña más grandecita que usaba lentes se llamaba como el amor de mi vida... Que bien sonaba ese nombre de los labios de otras personas... De todas maneras insistiré en ponerle a mi hija el mismo nombre que su madre... Y esos lentes... Conmemoran los días que la vi usándolos...logrando una combinación sexy y tierna...

- ¿Nos podemos tomar una foto? -

- Si claro, vengan, ustedes a mi costado. - les dijo Kiki a las mas pequeñas, percibí en su rostro un aire angelical y ¿maternal?... Ojala no sean jugadas mías, de mi subconsciente ni de mi alma pidiendo a gritos que Kris me de la mejor noticia del mundo...

Ojala no me haya equivocado…

..

.

Nos tomamos las fotos **(1)**, conversamos un poco más, y a los pocos minutos que nos despedimos, ya nos encontrábamos enrumbándonos al depa del Productor; Fred, el "nuevo guardaespaldas" de Kris nos dijo, que el loft estaba cerca y podíamos llegar caminando...

Cierto, digo "nuevo", porque desde ahora y siempre se encargaría de cuidarla, en vez del anterior, que resulto ser un pervertido de primera. Bueno, ok, _acepto_, no era tan pervertido, _quizá ni lo era_, en fin, _creo que exagere un poco_, pero me hirvió la sangre y provocó punzadas en mi corazón, cuando veía su acercamiento a mi esposa, osar posar sus manos en la cintura, cadena y estomago de MI esposa, alegando que la "protegía" de los fans me resultaba extremadamente insoportable.

Y ahí van... Nuevamente mis celos enfermizos... Que importa... Ella me amaba así y yo era más que feliz...

- Mi amor... - pronunció Kris con dulzura, cuando llegamos a la puerta del edificio. La zona, apenas alumbrada con faroles, estaba tranquila, con poca gente y sin paparazis, algo extraño, pero bueno esto es Montreal no LA, y quizá el plan salió a la perfección...

- Dime. -

- Iré a tocar el timbre de la puerta... ¿Departamento 302?

- ajam. En la tarjeta dice 302-B. - le aclaré a Tom, y se dio media vuelta, dejándome a solas con ella.

- ¿Sabes? He decidido una cosa. Y quiero decírtela antes de entrar a la casa. A no ser que quieras esperar hasta el hotel.

- No. Dímelo ahora, por favor.

- Bueno... - se separó un poco de mí. - quiero decirte que SI...

- ... -

- Rob, después de lo que viví hoy, no podría esperar a decírtelo después... Tengo el sentimiento a flor de piel, ¿sabes? Quiero cumplir tu sueño y el mío... Estoy segura y te prometo que a penas termine las grabaciones de la ultima película de la saga, dejare de cuidarme para tener... un bebe...

- ¿qué? ¿Estas...hablando en serio? Debo estar soñando...

- No tonto, es verdad... A no ser que seas TÚ el que no quiera... - no la dejé terminar, porque acorte la distancia que nos separaba jalándola del brazo hasta pegarla a mi cuerpo. La bolsa con el regalo no me permitió aferrarme completamente a su fina cintura, pero no fue impedimento para juntarla y traerla hacia mí.

Ella respondió a mi abrazo, amarrando mi cuello con sus brazos... Y dándome un beso cerca a la oreja.

- Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, si por mi fuera, los tendríamos mañana mismo.

- Yo también... Pero...

- Shhh... No malogres el momento con _eso_. - la callé sutilmente, no quería recordar el contrato especial que firmamos con Summit donde aceptábamos "no embarazos".

- Te amo. - escuche estas mágicas palabras y no pude mas, la besé y ella entrelazó su mano en mi cabellera, acaricié sus labios dulces y suaves, con toda la pasión que podría tener, y con toda la felicidad que me produjeron sus palabras. Se que faltaba mucho tiempo para ello, pero no me importaba: 8 meses se pasaban rápido, los haría pasar rápido si fuese necesario...

Intensifiqué el beso, deleitándome con su aroma, ella me respondió a tal grado de exaltación que supe que estábamos a punto de perder el control de nuestros cuerpos, quería acercarla más, y ser capaz de amarla y hacerla mía en ese preciso momento; no me importaba el resto... Esta noche seríamos uno solo nuevamente, pero, cada beso adicional seria un incentivo para ambos, para demostrarle e infundirle no solo amor sino seguridad ante su decisión.

Seguía sumergido en mi "momento Máster Card", que sólo regresamos a la realidad cuando Tom carraspeó...

- Ya nos abren la puerta chicos. - se aclaró la garganta. Me había olvidado por completo que teníamos público. - Eso guárdenlo para después. -

Permanecí unos segundos con los ojos cerrados juntando mi nariz a la suya... Sonreía y saboreaba el momento... Para no olvidarlo jamás. **(2)**

...

..

.

La cena estuvo impecable y amena, había congeniado tan bien con los chicos del elenco que me sentí muy cómodo, incluso cuando nos dirigimos a la terraza, apague mi cigarrillo para tocar un par de canciones. Era un ambiente íntimo e informal, no por algo habíamos venido vestidos así... O quizá la buena vibra que yo trasmitía, era por los efectos de la confesión de mi esposa, que me hacían ver la noche de otro modo...

No quisimos quedarnos más rato, teníamos muchas cosas que hacer esa noche... Llamaron a una agencia, y nos enviaron de inmediato un taxi, nos despedimos cordialmente y nos enrumbamos al hotel. ¡Por fin a solas con mi Kris!

En cuanto entramos al cuarto, Kris salió disparada al baño, me dijo que deseaba darse una ducha, no era muy tarde para ello y el calor de la noche se prestaba para la ocasión.

Cuando salió del lavado, casi me da un ataque cardiaco de la impresión que tuve al verla vestida con unos bóxers negros y una de mis camisetas preferidas. Ella siempre poniéndose mi ropa...no me molestaba en lo absoluto, más bien lo encontraba cautivador y sensual así como totalmente motivador...

Me le acerqué y por puro instinto, empecé a buscar sus labios con los míos, la mujer que tenia enfrente mío, me estaba volviendo loco, sus besos habían desencadenado una lucha frenética por el poder, el cual se extendía hasta nuestras exasperadas manos, que no dejaban de reconocerse intensamente y recorrían con maestría nuestros cuerpos.

Mientras su boca seguía persistentemente incitando a la mía, caímos sin darnos cuenta en el sillón de la pequeña sala. El roce que provoco la caída intensifico la sensación de electricidad que recorría mi cuerpo, y era una invitación perfecta para liberarnos de las molestosas prendas.

Con cuidado, fui acariciando su anatomía desnuda por debajo de la camiseta, su piel era tan suave, tersa y delicada, que en ciertas ocasiones me preguntaba si podría provocarle daño alguno, jugueteé con su ombligo y el elástico de su top, sentía que la estaba llevando a la locura y lo disfrutaba.

Mis labios trazaban un camino de besos desde su mandíbula, su cuello hasta sus pezones cubiertos por el algodón de la tela, cuando escuché que gemía a cada peñisco... la quería desnuda ya.

- Insisto, sigues teniendo mucha ropa. - logré decir con voz ronca.

Con una sonrisa pícara me respondió, y me ayudó a sacarme las prendas, desabotonó mi camisa con rapidez, y la tiró sin reparo al suelo, junto con su ropa; mis pantalones tuvieron el mismo destino, me miró fijamente, y sucumbiendo por el deseo, se sentó a horcadas sobre mí; mis vellos del pecho se erizaron producto del suave contacto con sus senos y el calor que emitía.

Quería dejarla que tenga el control, pero a estas alturas, nuestras mentes ya se no sincronizaban con nuestros cuerpos, ellos pedían cada vez más, por instinto, empezamos a movernos produciendo una fricción exquisita, la visión que tenia de su busto, era perfecta, y su rostro ruborizado era un deleite para mí... ¿Cómo era posible que semejante belleza sea mi mujer? ¿Qué habré hecho yo en mi otra vida para haberme ganado a un ángel como ella?

- Te amo mi vida. - cada palabra que pronunciaba y le decía al oído, estaban cargadas de una excesiva emotividad... La sinceridad con que respondieron sus ojos verdes, me llenaron de alegría y recordé que la quería a mi lado hasta la eternidad.

... Nuestras manos siguieron jugueteando entre ellas, posé las mías en su cintura tan frágil, y le retiré lo último que le quedaba como prenda, dirigí mis caricias hacia aquella zona que la hacía vibrar, jugué con sus rizos y desplegué besos húmedos a su alrededor, quería escucharla decir mi nombre... Sentirla estremecerse a mi tacto.

- Rob... - su voz ahogada salió de sus labios como una propuesta indecorosa. Sus manos se posaban en el elástico de mi bóxer, jalándolo y soltándolo a su deliberado antojo, sabía lo que esperaba de mí... Queríamos más el uno del otro.

Sin dejar de besarnos nos levantamos del sofá, me ayudó a despojarme de mi trusa, sus manos se movieron ágiles por mi pecho desnudo acariciándolo y prendiendo mucho más mi furor interno. Cada beso era un incentivo más, cada toqueteo era un aditivo extra a nuestra combustión interna... Volví a caer al sofá, se posicionó encima mío de nuevo, y delicadamente me adentre en su interior envolviéndome en su calor femenino, ella respondió tan bien a mí, adaptándose y lanzando un gemido que lo apagué con mis besos, había extrañado aquella sensación de tenerla alrededor mío calzando a la perfección.

- yo también... Te amo Rob...

Mi Kris reaccionaba a mis caricias, su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, y sentía como se aferraba a mi cuerpo para intensificar el contacto, me resultaba extremadamente excitante, ella era mía, tan fuertemente mía, que al saber que cada rincón de su cuerpo me pertenecía... Prendía en mí un fuego salvaje y sentía galopear la sangre en mis venas.

No podía despegarme de sus senos, los cuales se habían puesto más sensibles de lo normal, los besaba y mordía con extremada devoción, como si mi vida dependiera de ello... Dirigí mi boca a su rostro, y le bese la frente, la nariz, las mejillas, su cuello, todo lo que podía encontrar a su paso, con un sentimiento tan profundo para demostrarle lo enamorado que estaba de ella, y las innumerables sensaciones que sólo ella me provocaba.

- Tan hermosa y solo mía... – le dije en su oído.

Era mi diosa, mi musa perfecta, mi inspiración hecha mujer... Cada canción que creaba era por y para ella, nunca me cansaría de hacerlo.

Nuestros corazones se agitaban más y más, a la par que lo hacían nuestros movimientos, mi cuerpo empezó a desprenderse y perdí el sentido completo de lo que estaba haciendo. Sentíamos como innumerables oleadas de calor nos atravesaban el alma, y el cuerpo, intensifico su acercamiento rodeando con ímpetu sus brazos en mi cuello, verla llegar a la gloria resultaba siempre tan fascinante como oír sus gemidos en mi oído o apagándose en mi boca. Un escalofrío delicioso se extendió por mi espalda quemándome toda la piel.

Me abrazó fuertemente, y enterró su nariz en mis cabellos, yo hice lo mismo inhalando su aroma, después de darle un sutil beso en la frente, nos quedamos en esa posición disfrutando de la respiración excitada del otro.

El grado de conexión que tenia con mi Kris era mágica, y creo que nació desde el primer día que atravesé esa puerta para las audiciones, me siento tan dichoso de ser amado por ella, un ser magnifico, y yo le correspondía con la perdición inacabable que sentía por su piel, sus ojos, y su esencia...

Había sido una memorable noche más para recordar... pero la llegada al amanecer era larga todavía, y nuestra sedienta pasión y deseo por el otro tenía para rato.

...

...

..

_"Ser amado profundamente por alguien te da la fuerza,_

_Mientras__ que amar a alguien profundamente te da el coraje."_

Lao Tzu

**..**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

**

**.**

Notas: Espero les haya gustado... en mi perfil podran encontrar las dos fotos que me refiero en el FIC. (1) con las niñas y (2) las del traumatico beso que se dieron... *-*!

Por favor comentarios, sugerencias, dejenme un review o PM =)

BESOSSSSS

lucia.


	7. Dont Worry, Im with you

_._

_Hola Chicos! sorry por la demora, pero tuve que hacer un viaje no muy largo... para ver un hermoso concierto que me dejo en shock. =) viaje a Lima, para ver a AleSanz. =)_

_y justo entro en examenes estos días, pero quise actualizar antes. Espero lo disfruten._

_¡Cierto! Este capítulo tenía que salirme así..._

_f*** paparazzis... Menos mal que el agridulce, es facil de evitar con una buena dosis de dulce... además, todo se puede solucionar... ¿verdad Rob?_

_

* * *

_

**Falling in love for the last time**

**(Outtake)**

**Capítulo 7: "don't worry, I'm with you" **

**Montreal - Agosto 2010**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**KRIS - POV:**

- ¡Son las 7 de la mañana! ... ¡Quiero ir a dormir! -

- ¡oh vamos! No es mi culpa que anoche hayas estado hasta tan tarde en la fiesta.

- ¡era domingo! – objetó.

- ¿y? Con más razón... Tenemos que trabajar. - pasé mis dedos por mi cabello un poco desesperada, él me estaba quitando la paciencia...

- "Tenemos" es mucha gente. "Tengo que trabajar" sería más adecuado. – aclaró con desdén, cosa que yo no hice caso, pero él prosiguió. - Yo aún me quedo una semana más aquí...y no tengo apuro en filmar... No como _otras_ que adelantaron sus grabaciones... - me contradijo empleando su acento inglés irónico.

- Tom, ¿sabes que te vuelves insoportable cuando te pones así? - le espeté sarcásticamente mientras caminábamos por el pasillo del sexto piso del Hotel, rumbo al ascensor.

- ... - obvió mi comentario, como un chiquillo malcriado, rodando los ojos. No me quiero imaginar, cómo era Tom de niño cuando lo levantaban para el colegio. Seguro que hacía algún berrinche como ahora... Todo lo contrario a mi Rob...

- ¿Por qué no despertaste a tu novio? Me parece raro. - me preguntó, pero sin efecto.

Automáticamente me hizo recordar a Rob tendido en mi cama con su cuerpo totalmente desnudo y los rayos del sol reflejandolo a contraluz, cerré los ojos y por unos momentos visualicé la escena y me sorprendi del valor que tuve al usar todo mi autocontrol para no quitarle las sábanas y atarcarlo con mis labios... De inmediato, sentí un corriente eléctrica atravesándome por completo, y un pálpito en mi centro, pidiendome que regrese al dormitorio y de rienda suelta a mi imaginación...

…_Creo que me estoy quedando sin pudor… él me lo está quitando cada vez más…_

- ¿Stew? Hey... – pasó una mano aleteándola delante de mí. - ¿No sabes por qué no despertaste a tu novio? ¿O los dos se han propuesto en malograrme el sueño? - preguntó Tom quebrando mi pecaminosa fantasía celestial...regresándome directamente a la tierra.

- Shhh... Quiero darle una sorpresa... - le contesté prudentemente. Más que una sorpresa seria un regalo de navidad anticipado para mí y mi seguridad mental. Quería sorprenderlo con todos los preparativos ya hechos para el viaje a Argentina, sin tener que molestarlo, y menos dando oportunidad a que él se desanime... Aunque dudo que lo haga...

Estoy más que segura que se pondrá feliz... _"Nuestra segunda luna de miel"_ como él me dijo... Seria fantástica, y nuevamente en otro continente... Quien lo digiera, parece que estamos destinados a celebrar y pasar los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas en diferentes partes del mundo... Francia, España, Hungría, Inglaterra, Canadá, ahora Argentina...y luego sería Brasil. Hubiera sido genial si Rob me hubiera acompañado a Australia en vez de Taylor, pero tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones de actor; fueron días lamentables para mí y mis interminables ansias de tenerlo a mi lado cada noche, cada tarde, después de una rueda de prensa, después de un día agotador… él disipaba todo mi cansancio, me llenaba de energía y me abría sus brazos para amarlo sin control y perderme dentro de su mar esmeralda, y su aroma embriagador.

Nos extrañamos demasiado. Sentia la tristeza de su voz tras el telefono cuando le contaba todo el itinerario que hacíamos en Sídney, menos mal que, en su momento, como hábil maniobra, obvié la experiencia con los tiburones, pero cuando vi su rostro de semi felicidad y de ligera melancolia nuevamente en el show de Jimmy Kammel, senti hincadas dolorosas en mi pecho. El lo hubiera disfrutado...

Muchas veces no quería salir del hotel, porque no le veía sentido divertirme sin él; tuve muchísima suerte, por aquellos días, de tener a un amigo como Taylor, quien me ayudó a levantar el ánimo, y no sentirme tan sola, además intuimos a unas platicas muy interesantes en las tardes y noches...

Claro que cuando regresé, Rob no perdio tiempo en desquitarse y marcar su territorio frente a Tay... él siempre celoso... _¡Dios, Cómo lo amo!_

Pero ésta vez no será asi, lo llevaré conmigo, llevaré sus tentadores labios y sus incitantes besos, sus ágiles y expertas manos, su aliento y su perfume delicioso, sus delirantes caricias y sus dulces palabras... Llevare todos sus lados humanos y celestiales posibles a mi lado... Sería exótico...

-Vamos Stu… sabes que me debes varias... - lo miré de reojo arrugando mi nariz tratando de sonar seria. Mientras bajábamos por el ascensor, junté mis brazos apoyándome en la pared derecha mofándome de sus expresiones.

- ¡Las cosas que me hacen hacer ustedes dos! - exclamo en voz baja.

- Pero, así nos quieres. - le sonreí.

- ... - bufó y rió por lo bajo, lo que lo tomé por un sí.

Tom se habia convertido en un hermano más para mí, un amigo en quien confiar plenamente, era tan transparente como mi novio, y tan mal mentiroso como él, estoy feliz que Rob tenga amigos tan cercanos y leales como el gato Stu.

…

..

.

Llegamos rapidamente a una habitación grande que lo habian ambientado como sala de juntas, tenia una mesa en el centro y al lado derecho un estante rectangular arreglado con un mantel de seda blanco y un tapete color ocre, el cual ofrecía todo un servicio de catering. Después de esta reunión pequeña, iría a culminar unos cuantos detalles de mis escenas de plano completo.

- ¿Será confidencial nuestra llegada a Argentina? - les volví a preguntar. Ya ni recuerdo cuantas veces, durante este tiempo insistía en esta simple pero importante pregunta.

- Sí. Es lo que queremos lograr. En una semana nos reencontraremos en el aeropuerto de L.A. Nadie sabrá esto, porque sólo seremos el elenco principal y nosotros. - explicó Walter S. director de la película. –

- Si estás segura de que Robert irá, podemos incluir un asiento para él, si no el podría viajar en un vuelo anticipado...o después. –agregó el productor, Francis C. – Como ustedes lo deseen, pero tienes que decirnos ya. Las reservaciones estan sólo para confirmar.

- Creo que lo más seguro es que comparta con nosotros el mismo avión. –les respondí con firmeza. No podría dejar que él se vaya en otro vuelo, no lo veía prudente, y llamaría más la atención de los periodistas.

- Está bien. Cuando lleguemos a Argentina, será de incognito, nos ayuda muchísimo la escasez de escándalos y el apaciguamiento mediático de estos días después del incidente. –agregó el productor. Sé muy bien a qué se refería, aquel incidente fueron las fotografías de Rob y mías dentro del set.

- Tenemos reservado el hotel en Bariloche y una casa en buenos aires. - se acercó y me enseño unas fotografías del hotel se veía hermoso, como sacado de un cuento, el cielo era de un color azul intenso, y no me equivoqué, las montañas y el prado verde que se extendia a su alrededor formaban una combinación mágica e impactante, Rob amaria esto, porque tenia un aire muy parecido al paisaje de Escocia.

- Aquí es donde pasaremos algunas horas antes de tomar el otro vuelo de conexión. - me indicó, dándome las fotografías.

- Es increible Wall, te lo agradezco mucho. - me respondió con una ligera sonrisa, él no era hombre de muchas palabras, y me mostré agradecida internamente ya que aún me siento cohibida con su presencia. Pero tambien le agradecia todas las posibilidades y la buena disponibilidad que me ha brindado hasta ahorita con el tema de Rob.

Sonreí como respuesta.

..

.

- Kris, tengo que hablar contigo, es urgente. - me sorprendió Ruth al salir del salón unos 20 minutos después. Me había estado esperando con el ceño fruncido y con la mirada perdida.

- Te veo en la camioneta. - se adelantó Tom dejándome sola con mi manager.

- ¿Qué sucede Ruth?

- Te fui a ver a tu dormitorio, y me recibió un Rob desesperado... ¿Qué le hiciste al chico? Parecía que sus ojos no cabían en su órbita, y su cara estaba desencajada.

- oh... Shit... No pensé que se pondría asi.

- Tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo es él. - me miró alzando una ceja y no pude desviar mi rostro de sus ojos examinadores. Ella tenía toda la razón, nunca olvidaba despertarlo antes de salir, porque sé lo que se siente, y, al igual que él, odio no levantarme a su lado, admirando su belleza, y sintiéndome tan en paz conmigo misma, disfrutando mi vitamina diaria. - En fin, no le dije nada a él porque lo vi confundido, pero ganas no me faltaron. Pero a ti, sí.

- Ok. - respondí pausadamente. - Me estas asustando. - su tono de voz cambio tan furtivamente, que me provoco incomodidad y una ligera punzada en mi estómago.

- ¿Se puede saber en donde estuvieron anoche?

- ¿Es eso? ya lo sabes, paseamos un rato, nos encontramos con unas niñas, y luego fuimos con Tom a la fiesta, ¿por qué?

- ¿Y se besaron? - inquirió.

- ¿qué? - pregunté sorprendida. De cuando acá a Ruth le importa si me besé o no con Rob. Este diálogo se estaba volviendo más una conversación madre e hija en etapa de rebeldía...

- ¿se besaron? ¿En la calle? ¿A vista y paciencia de todos? Dime sí o no, sólo quiero confirmar lo que me han dicho desde que amaneció el día, y claro, sin olvidar la parte en la que me amenazaron.

- Bueno... Si... Ósea... Fue un arrebato... No nos pudimos controlar... Fue un momento... Este... - no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero a ver, un segundo, porque tengo que explicarle que hice o no con él... Escuché "confirmar" "amenaza"... Pero, ¿qué sucede? Sacudí mi cabeza, y la volví a mirar - bueno... Ehhh... ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo que confirmar?

- ¡Quién los entiende a ustedes! Ósea que es cierto... - dijo para sí misma, cogiéndose el mentón. Me observó unos minutos y por fin habló. - Kristen, me llamaron muy temprano, casi de madrugada, los de Pop Sugar, para decirme que hay fotos tuyas filtrándose en la red donde sales besándote con Rob en plena calle. Sacaran todas juntas en unas horas.

-...-

- Prepárate, porque los pocos periodistas que los acosaban, se incrementaran al triple aquí y ni que decir en Los Angeles. No quiero que los tomen por sorpresa, pero lo más probable es que ya estén enterados de todos tus viajes, sobre todo el día que regresan a LA. Querrán sacarles fotos, y obtener una declaración confirmando su romance.

- ¿¡Qué!¡Malditos paparazzis! - gruñí.

- y... esto es más difícil… - cortó lo que me iba a decir, la noté impaciente.

-¿hay algo peor que ésto? – le pregunté y ella afirmó.

- Es mi obligación decirte que también tienen fotos de la casa donde viven. Parece que las tenían escondidas o a la espera de alguna noticia impactante como esta para sacarlas a relucir, y crear un boom mediático... ¿Puedes creerlo? No dudo en que estarán esperándolos a las afueras para ratificar que viven juntos también.

- ¡Mierda, ésto no lo aguanto! ¿Quieres decir que ni a mi propia casa podré ir? ¿Pero qué les pasa? ¡Están locos! - grité, pregunté casi hostigué a mi manager sin darme cuenta, pero no podía mantener la calma frente a esta declaración.

- Lo sé K... Es penoso, todo esto es lamentable... - me respondió totalmente apenada brillando la sinceridad en sus ojos y en cada palabra. - Lo mejor es que busquen otra casa, o se hospeden en un hotel, al menos por un tiempo. Háblalo con Robert, y decidan juntos... Pero les sugiero un hotel por esta semana mientras consiguen otra casa, en alguna zona más privada. Puedo comunicarme con Steph en Los Angeles, para que vaya ultimando los detalles.

Bufé y despeiné mi rubio cabello con mis impacientes manos. Todo esto me cayó como un balde agua fría, hace unos minutos estaba tranquila, feliz, haciendo planes para Argentina, y ¿ahora? ¡Todo se derrumbo! Me invadió la ira, la cólera, la desesperación y sobre todo la impotencia...

Si, la maldita y odiosa impotencia una vez más... ¡No podría hacer nada aunque quisiera! No podría evitar aquellas fotos, no podría mandar a la mierda toda y ser invisible por un día... Era frustrante y casi irritante tener que soportar esto... Pero, ¿qué se habrán creído esos paparazis?, invadir lo mas intimo y privado como lo es mi casa, nuestra casa...

_Me siento fatal, como si me apresaran y me arrinconaran en una calle sin salida, a la espera de verter todas sus ansias en mí, dejándome completamente vacía y sin sentido de independencia._

Mis sueños, mi felicidad están en esa casa, tengo tantos buenos recuerdos, tantas sensaciones, que despedirme sin siquiera tocarla o apreciarla por última vez me estaba sacando de quicio.

Momentos como éste, son los que odio con toda mi alma… nuestra privacidad era el único rincón subjetivo en el mundo en el cual podríamos refugiarnos y mostrarnos tal y como éramos… pero ahora todo esto ya no existe, se extinguió como una frágil burbuja, o un castillo derribado… es horrible.

.

Salí de la sala de juntas cabizbaja y trazando varios planes en mi cabeza para hablar con Rob y decírselo de la mejor manera. Si yo me puse así, me imagino cómo se pondrá él.

- Kris... - irrumpió la voz de mi novio a mitad del pasillo, a unos pocos metros de la sala de juntas, el tono que empleó era casi tranquilo, pero sus ojos lo delataron... estaba conmovidamente asustado.

-Rob… tuve que salir temprano, discúlpame por no despertarte.

- No tengo que disculparte nada, mi amor, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. Sabes lo que eso significa para mí. - dijo atrayéndome hacia él, me abrió sus brazos y me fundí en ellos...no tenía valor ni ganas para decirle todo la verdad, enterré mi cabeza en su pecho y nos quedamos así un buen rato. Yo seguía en shock. -

- Rob… -

- Ven, vamos Kris... Quiero que acabes rápido para disfrutar nuestra última noche juntos aquí, como te lo prometí.

- Pe... Pero Hon... - quería decirle que no tenía ganas de nada, que me estaba odiando a mí misma, que estaba desentonando con la realidad, que... quería largarme de aquí cuanto antes... Pero no podía... porque sería romper en minúsculos pedazos mi corazón y el suyo...

Sólo asentí, y caminamos juntos con dirección al patio trasero del Hotel, para tomar el carro que nos llevaría al Set.

...

...

..

.

Me tomé mi tiempo en la ducha, sintiendo el chorro de agua tibia recorrer mi cuerpo, hubiera preparado un baño de espuma en la tina, pero seguía sin ganas. Por otra parte me sentía especialmente agradecida por la rapidez que se realizó la última toma, lo que me permitió hablar con los productores, y explicarles ciertas cosas.

Cuando regresé a mi tráiler, Rob no estaba, en todo el día _lo noté tranquilo pero un poco desesperado también, _seguro que era porque no estuvo para el cumpleaños de su mamá en Inglaterra… muy pocas veces él no cumplía en visitarla y pasar varios días a su lado con sus hermanas, pero por mí, él estaba desobedeciendo… ¡qué diría Clare!...

.

Desde que llegué a mi habitación del Hotel, no lo había visto. Me estaba pareciendo raro, pero no le di importancia... No podría irse lejos, y yo necesitaba asimilar por completo esta situación, para mostrarme fuerte con él y darle cara a los malditos e impertinentes paparazzis mañana...

_Mi casa... Mi lago... Mi vida..._

Suspiré. Me convenzo cada vez más que no todo se puede tener en esta vida...o vives por algo o sufres por lo mismo.

Salí envuelta en toallas dispuesta a cambiarme, cuando noté la silueta de mi novio parado al lado de la mampara que da al balcón, me regaló una sonrisa y apagó su cigarro, dejando la colilla en el cenicero de la mesa de noche.

Se me acercó, y acarició mis hombros desnudos, cerró sus ojos y me besó cálidamente. Aquel beso sutil, me devolvió la paz que anhelaba mi alma y mi cuerpo desde la mañana.

- Vístete Kris, iremos a cenar. - me dijo sonriendo, me cogió de la mano y como un caballero trató de hacerme caminar hacia el ropero, pero yo no me moví ni un dedo, me mantuve quieta y fuerte, a lo que él volteó sorprendido.

- No tengo ganas... - susurré demandando más y más sus besos, me abracé a él y lo apreté contra mí, hacer esto, hizo que pierda la fuerza de mis brazos los cuales aferraban las toallas blancas a mi cuerpo desnudo, ellas cayeron por completo al suelo, resbalando y modelando mis curvas, sus manos tibias respondieron a mi necesidad de contacto y me apresaron... Gemí al sentir enormemente el poder que ejercía sobre él…

Buscó mi boca con la suya, y nuestras lenguas danzaron al mismo ritmo, mientras mis manos frenéticas encontraban el cierre de su polera... Se separó un poco de mí, y me observó intensamente, con aquella mirada oscura y sedienta de pasión, la cual aumentó mi lívido por completo.

- Amor, vamos a cenar... No has comido nada en todo el día. - logró pronunciar aferrándose a la idea de que era lo mejor para mí, y no tomando en cuenta la necesidad infaltable de mi cuerpo hacia él.

- Pero...

- Vístete por favor, verte asi está debilitando el poco autocontrol que me queda...

- No tengo ganas de salir, no quiero ver a nadie... Y el restaurante debe estar lleno.

- Nunca mencioné a dónde iríamos. Solo te dije que te pongas algo de ropa. – sonrió y suspiró.

Me enrojecí sintiendo que aquella alusión era inadecuada cuando estaba haciendo lo imposible por ser razonable y no tirarlo a la cama de una buena vez.

- No podemos salir del hotel...

- Lo sé Kris, no tengo la mínima intención de hacerlo... - me dijo algo apesadumbrado. Mi rostro debe estar hecho un asco, para que él reaccione de esta manera, no lo culpo, hoy no traigo ni por asomo mi peor cara. Me agaché. -

Como leyendo mi pensamiento, se me volvió a acercar, y con su cálida mano acarició mi rostro, mi nariz, mi frente disolviendo los gestos fruncidos, y terminando por mis labios… cerré los ojos, que bien se sentía tener a alguien que te ama.

- Te amo Rob. - me empiné y rocé sus labios. Apoyó su nariz en mi mejilla, y con su mano derecha bajó por mi espalda, jugando con la yema de sus dedos... Fue tanta la ternura que desbordo por sus poros, que me recriminaba a mi misma el porqué no hacia ni le decía nada...

- Kris, yo te amo más... - sonrió. - anda, apúrate y vístete que ya tengo hambre. - me lo dijo sensualmente muy cerca a mi oído, mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, y supe muy bien a qué se refería...porque yo también me encontraba así, lo acababa de demostrar cuando casi mis deseos se apoderaron de mi cuerpo y lo hacía mío...nos necesitábamos lo más cerca posible, yo necesitaba ser amaba, sentir que él estaría por siempre a mi lado...que nadie me lo quitaría...era lo único que me quedaba… Y todavía era mío.

Cuando él se entere del problema de mañana, será un ultimátum para ambos. Me importaba mucho o poco las fotos que salieron durante el día, nos estábamos besando en ellas, sí, es cierto, y no me arrepiento, porque la noche anterior fue mágica y única...la repetiría mil veces más; y todo este escándalo no lo hablaría con la prensa, seria idiota.

Lo que me sublevaba era que se hayan metido con nuestro hogar... con nuestra pequeña casa... nuestro lugar feliz...

- Te espero afuera. - depositó un beso en mis labios, y salió. Recogí las toallas del suelo, y me dispuse a cambiarme. Tenía que apresurarme si quería tenerlo a mi lado...

.

.

.

- Sra. Pattinson, no trate de quitárselo. – me dijo Rob atrapando mis manos malcriadas e impacientes dispuestas a sacar ese pedazo de tela que me fastidiaba.

- Me mortifica, Rob. Si estuvieras en mi lugar, ya estarías peor. – hice un puchero. – Tú llevas ventaja, no traes nada. – jadeé.

- No usarás esos trucos conmigo hoy. Sabes cómo me pongo cuando te ves indefensa.

- Es la verdad…me lo voy a sacar quieras o no. He esperado mucho tiempo para esto. – traté de zafarme de su agarre, pero era imposible. Él tenía mucha más fuerza que yo.

- Sólo un momento más… ¡oh! llegamos.

Me congelé en ese momento. Había sido un camino tortuoso y por fin estaba llegando a su fin. No podía hacer otra cosa más que agradecérselo de la mejor manera, claro que primero le daría unos buenos golpes en su barriga por ser tan insoportable.

- Ok. ¡Ahora sí! sácatelo y empecemos… - me dijo. – no, mejor te lo saco yo. –dicho esto, se puso detrás de mí, y con suavidad desamarró la pañoleta que había oscurecido mi visión durante unos largos y tediosos 15 minutos. Abrí lentamente mis párpados, y lo que vi, casi me provoca un infarto. Era hermoso… _perfecto… como él_.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta… - seguía maravillada, había valido la pena esperar tanto tiempo con una venda en los ojos, subiendo y bajando por el ascensor, y sintiéndome una tarada total.

Cuando terminé de vestirme, con unos jeans de dril oscuro, y un polo manga corta color café, y me dispuse a salir de mi dormitorio, él me obligó a ponerme un pañuelo en los ojos, alegaba que era una sorpresa, y yo para no contradecirlo, y al menos hacerle más llevadero las futuras declaraciones, accedí gustosa… además sería nuestra última noche aquí en Montreal... teníamos que aprovecharlo, tenía YO que aprovecharla, y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero, como dije, valió la pena en lo absoluto… mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban mirando. Rob me hizo entrar a la Suite, era el triple de grande que nuestro cuarto de hotel, tenía una sala de estar inmensa color chocolate, frente a un gran juego de entretenimiento color caoba, los cuales contrastaban enormemente con la alfombra caqui que cubría la cerámica marmolizada. Al lado, estaba el comedor y un bar, bajo la luz de las velas, que acompañaban a las copas y platos de la mesa, se levantaba un gran arreglo floral, eran mis favoritas.

Todos los colores se volvieron tornasolados, y daban una impresión surrealista al ambiente, sobre todo al inmenso piano de cola que se situaba estratégicamente en una esquina de la sala, exhibiéndose como una hermosa obra de arte, y lo era, era imponente y bello.

- Rob, ¿qué hacemos aquí? – le pregunté confundida arrugando la nariz, quizá era todo imaginaciones mías. Pasé mi mano por el mantel de seda, era tan dolorosamente suave.

- Mi amor, te prometí una cena especial… _a mi estilo_… y bueno… - agachó su cabeza como un niño avergonzado. – si no es lo que pensabas, o no lo querías así…

-No tontito…esto es perfecto….nunca me imaginé que harías esto… - lo cogí de la mano. - Pero… tengo que decirte algo, ha pasado muchas horas, y quiero que lo sepas. Si no, no podría estar tranquila si te lo sigo ocultando… sólo que no quiero arruinarte la cena, pero no doy más. - expliqué sintiendo a mi corazón precipitarse.

- No tienes que contarme nada…ya lo sé. – mi cara cambió totalmente, y un sudor frío emergió por mi espalda. – Cuando Ruth tocó la puerta de nuestra habitación, buscándote, me di cuenta que algo andaba mal. Sólo me faltaba coger mi gorra y mis lentes y salir, y eso hice. Recordé que mencionó al productor y una reunión con el Cast, así que no me fue difícil llegar a la sala de juntas.

Quise entrar para abrazarte, pero fue ahí cuando escuché todo, gritaste y maldeciste muy fuerte… la noticia aplacó todo sentimiento feliz que hubiera tenido, me sentí terriblemente triste, no podríamos regresar a nuestra casa como habíamos querido desde hace días… Pero verte a ti, en ese estado, era peor, destrozó mi alma… sé que trataste de ser fuerte todo el día en el Set, pero tú no me engañas, te conozco demasiado bien, para saber cómo estabas…asi que decidí esmerarme más en esta cena, hacerla lo mejor posible para que de alguna manera olvides todos esos sentimientos espantosos que pasaste, y que pasaremos. Hoy sólo quiero que tú disfrutes y seamos felices como si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Rob… - quise hablarle, pero sentí un nudo en la garganta que me apresaba, me percaté que estaba llorando cuando el sabor salado de la lágrima llegó a mis labios.

-Dime que lo disfrutaras, que lo que hice, no es en vano, quiero que sonrías, que te rías conmigo, hasta que me hagas bromas y te burles de mí, pero borra esa tristeza en tus ojos, nos queda aún muchos años por vivir juntos, conoceremos nuevos lugares, y sobre todo, estaremos para apoyarnos mutuamente, no dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño. ¿Me entiendes?

-Si… Dios…Rob… - susurré, no podía aguantar más. – Gracias…muchas gracias…te lo prometo. – balbuceé secándome las lágrimas.

-Ven aquí. – me acercó a su regazo y me abrazó con toda la fuerza de su corazón, le respondí de la misma manera, y fortalecí la idea que otro hombre como él, no podía existir para mí, es único, y perfecto.

Interponer su felicidad por la mía, era una de sus cualidades y me daba vigor para enfrentarme a cualquier designio, no podía dejarme caer, no podía fallarle, porque él tenía muchísima razón, tenemos muchísimos años por vivir juntos, ya encontraríamos otra casa, ellos me la arrebataron, pero lo que nunca obtendrán serán mis recuerdos y al hombre de mi vida.

…

..

La cena fue de lo más romántica, algo muy natural en él, y algo que me fui acostumbrando de a pocos... Nadie me había tratado de esa manera...mejor dicho nunca imaginé que un hombre podría amar tan intensamente como él...

Sólo con Rob conocí el amor... Y sólo con él seré feliz.

Se levantó de la mesa dejando de lado la cena terminada, y me ayudó a incorporarme, luego, me dirigió sin apuro con dirección a la sala, hasta situarme a unos metros del piano de cola blanco, rapidamente con gracil gesto se remangó su polera y se situó frente a él admirandolo con una simple caricia visual, levantó la tapa que cubria las viejas teclas y empezó a tocar mi canción preferida de Van Morrinson. Cada sonido que salía del precioso instrumento, era música celestial para mis oidos, lo sentia como caricia de invierno, o una brisa fría en verano. Rob tocaba el piano maravillosamente perfecto, con un estilo tan propio, que me hacia soñar y estremecer.

Y su rostro, era un claro efecto de la pasión acaudalada que emitía su corazón...

_._

_"I kissed you on the lips once more_

_And we said goodbye just adoring the nighttime_

_Yeah, that's the right time_

_To feel the way that young lovers do_

_Then we sat on our own star and dreamed of the way that we were_

_and the way that we were meant to be_

_Then we sat on our own star and dreamed of the way that I was for you_

_and you were for me_

_And then we danced the night away_

_And turned to each other, say, 'I love you, I love you'_

_The way that young lovers do"._

.

- Te amo... Más de lo que puedas imaginarte. -

- Estaremos juntos contra todo... te lo prometo. -

- Lo sé... - le contesté. -

Era sorprendente, cómo los acordes perfectos de la guitarra, él podía transmitirlos mediantes la suavidad del piano...

Me acerqué más, y apoyé mis codos en el piano… Sin dejar de sonreirme y deleitandose con mi cara estupefacta y líbida, cambió de melodía... a una más pausada… y siguió cantando…

_._

_I'll be your man_

_And I'll understand_

_And I'll do my best_

_To take good care of you_

_You'll be my queen_

_I'll be your king_

_And I'll be your lover too_

_... Yes I will_

_Derry down green_

_Color of my dream_

_A dream that's daily coming true._

_And ohhh when the day is through_

_I will come to you and tell you of_

_Your many charms_

_And girl you look at me_

_With eyes that see_

_And we'll melt into each others eyes_

_You'll be my queen_

_And I'll be your king_

_And I'll be your lover too_

_... Yes... I will... Yes… I am._

.

.

Todo su ser se concentraba en hacerme feliz, en transmitirme paz a través de una canción, y remontarme a otras épocas...

Él tenía razón... Nuestro amor será eterno, y no existirá persona que lo impida, de eso me encargo yo... mañana tendríamos que enfrentar a absurdos periodistas, pero no me importaba ya... Con él a mi lado podría enfrentarme a mil tempestades y saldría airosa, porque él es mi vida, mi corazón, mi alegría, mi fuerza, simplemente _mi hombre…_

.

.

.

-Te adoro, Rob. – le dije con toda la fuerza de mi alma sintiendo cómo se me formaba un nudo en la garganta… eran tantos sentimientos encontrados que estaba a punto de llorar nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasa Kris?...- se paró de la butaca y se dirigió hacia mí. Me pasó una mano por mi mejilla secando las primeras lágrimas que brotaron de mis ojos, y depositó sus labios en los míos, se movían tan suaves, tan cálidos, que no quería desprenderme de él. –Yo también te adoro, mi amor…

Suspiré de alegría…

Su declaración, como muchas otras veces que la proclamaba, estaban llenas de un sentimiento tan puro y mutuo que me tranquilizó, pero mi cuerpo pedía más y más caricias, quería seguir sintiéndome amada y deseada, lo necesitaba, aquí en este momento, y ahora, en este lugar.

Se separó de mí como vaticinando lo que se aproximaba, me miró y entendí que la noche aún no acababa para él. Se acercó al bar, se agachó unos centímetros, y de la pequeña despensa sacó dos copas y una botella de vino blanco espumante, sirvió las copas y me alcanzó una, lo probé y su sabor era delicioso pero a la vez refrescante, él sabía perfectamente todos mis gustos y anhelos.

-Está exquisito. -

Miré alrededor y me deleité de nuevo con la tenue luz de la Suite Presidencial, la cual invitaba a seguir descubriendo cada espacio, cada rincón de ella… volvió a tomar un sorbo de vino y lo dejó en la mesa, me miró suplicante, no se necesitaban palabras para describir este maravilloso momento, yo también quería hacer de esta noche, una muy especial para mi novio, porque él se lo merecía…

Quiso girarse hacia el bar nuevamente, pero no se lo permití, no podía permitirme un minuto más lejos de él. Así que fui yo esta vez quién lo atrajo hacía mí enredando mis brazos en su cuello, apretándolo contra mi cuerpo, sus ojos esmeralda rápidamente se tiñeron de un color más oscuro, y reaccionaron a la presión que yo ejercía, su mirada estaba ya clavada en mí destilando amor y deseo.

Empezó a besarme por mi cuello, aquella zona erógena que a su mínimo contacto me hacía estremecer y aclamar su proximidad. Siguió bajando por el lado derecho, y devoró mi brazo y mis manos con su boca, regando besos de principio a fin, nunca sabía cuando terminaría, porque donde besaba por última vez, volvía a comenzar después.

El ardor de mis mejillas se incrementaba, y sentía que la ropa debía exterminarla de mi cuerpo, y del suyo. Siguió besándome con desesperación, y me apoyó a la pared, me ayudó a alzarme para quedar a casi su misma altura y enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, me apretujó más hasta chocar mi espalda con una fría columna, lo cual no me importó, porque el fuego que desprendía nuestros cuerpos era más intenso, capaz de apagar un edificio en llamas.

Largamos un gemido al sentir un roce exquisito en nuestras zonas íntimas, mi corazón quería salirse, porque como otras veces, nos estábamos entregando el uno al otro, entregábamos lo mejor de nosotros, y sobre todo, se lo entregaba al hombre que amaba, y que amaría por siempre, no cambiaria este sentimiento recíproco y ardiente por nada en este mundo. Era mío, solamente mío…

Me bajó unos segundos sólo para retirarme con comodidad mi polo y pantalón dejándome sólo en ropa interior, cuando sus manos se dirigían a su pantalón, no lo permití, las quité de mi camino, y fui yo quién le desabrochó el cinturón y le bajó la cremallera del pantalón de tela, como pudimos, y con ayuda de nuestros pies, nos deshicimos de estas prendas, luego, volvió a recargarme sobre él, no me percaté de nada más, ni del frío, ni el lugar donde estabamos, solo me centré en mi novio, mi Rob, mi hombre.

Ahora con mayor comodidad, él tenía más acceso a mi cuello y a mis pechos, y yo, podía sentir su erección cada vez más fuerte haciéndome palpitar.

Por instinto, empecé a mover sin tanta sutileza mis caderas contra él, pidiendo que se incremente el roce, Rob se dio cuenta muy bien, pero él se había propuesto en hacerme sufrir con su paciencia y deleite al amar. Atinó a besarme un hombro, y me inclinó para besar mis pechos sobre la tela, gemí fuertemente y me arqueé más intensificando el lazo que había formado con mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

Rob deslizó una de sus manos por debajo de mi top, acariciando con ternura y finura mis senos, haciendo que la sensación de necesidad de mi cuerpo sea cada vez mayor. Por reflejo me mordí el labio fuertemente…

Lo que fue un detonante para él.

-No hagas eso... - sentí su corazón latir de forma furiosa, con ímpetu enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, presionándome más contra la pared... El estaba doblemente excitado, me besaba con pasión desenfrenada en la boca y sus manos modelaban toda mi espalda desnuda enviandome largas y deliciosos espasmos a mi cuerpo.

Lo sentí gemir en mi boca, y eso elevó mi adrenalina consiguiendo que las sensaciones que estaba experimentado se multiplicaban a mil... lo quería ahora.

Como pudo se deshizo de mi top, y mi truza, tirándola hacia el suelo, cuando sentí su mano acariciar mi centro, dando suaves masajes, me senti desfallecer, y lanzé un gritito al sentirlo tan cerca de mí, pero a la vez tan lejos por culpa de esa maldita prenda. Tiré del elastico de sus calzoncillos, para que comprenda que no podia jugar mas conmigo, y aunque me emborrachaba de esa deliciosa fricción, lo quería más cerca.

Nuestra sincronizacion era tanta que no hubo mas palabras, se liberó de su truza, y con suavidad se introdujo dentro de mi...

Una ola de calor salvaje se apodero de mis sentidos, cerré los ojos sintiendo como recorría a plenitud mi cuerpo, y como los vellos de su pecho se erizaban frente a este deleite...

Encajábamos a la perfección, no sólo en éste, sino en todos los sentidos, era como si nuestras almas y cuerpos estaban predestinados a encontrarse y conocerse...

De pronto nuestros movimientos eran cada vez mayores y mas intensos, yo reaccionaba a cada beso y mordisco que él profanaba en mi pecho liberando varios gemidos, sus manos bajaron suavemente hacia mi cadera ayudandome a moverme hacia arriba y hacia abajo marcando un ritmo.

La pasión nos infundaba, enterré mi cabeza entre su cuello y clavé mis uñas en su espalda apretandome contra él, escuché el desgarro de su voz contra mis senos, él tenía tanta fuerza para no permitirme resbalar ni caer, así como para amarme con frenesí.

- Rob... - dije contra su piel solicitando su mirada... mordí el lóbulo de su oreja, y besé su cuello aspirando su perfume varonil, aquel que me vuelve loca, me miró a los ojos tiernamente, aquellos ojos tan expresivos que me transmitian todo sin decir palabra, sin dejar de observarnos unimos nuestras narices, y nuestras respiraciones jadeantes se encontraron, creando una melodía tan natural que llenaba la habitación. Para calmar estas ansias, nos seguíamos besando, tan pacientemente como lo demanda el amor, y tan impaciente como lo pide el deseo.

Lo amo, me ama, ¿podría existir en el mundo mejor estímulo que ése? Para mí era más que suficiente y me bastaba saber que soy el amor de su vida para entregarme en cuerpo y alma hacia él... Estaba escrito, era derecho, era simplemente la vida...mi vida.

- Juntos por siempre... Contra todo... – me recordó su promesa.

Sin separarnos, me apoyó en la mesa con cuidado sin dejar de besar mis senos con extrema devoción, los peñiscaba suavemente mientras seguia con sus movimientos cada vez más ágiles, yo ya no podía más, lo apreté más a mi, dando a entender que quería mas de él...

Sentíamos al unisono cómo nuestro cuerpos se disfrutaban y se amaban, cada caricia era una incitación a más y cada fragancia nuestra actuaba como un afrodisiaco para nosotros... podía sentir con cada beso todo el amor que me estaba brindando, cómo se entregaba en cuerpo y corazón a este sentimiento... esta sensación no la cambio por nada en el mundo... es la mezcla perfecta para mi...para nosotros...

El cosquilleo debajo de mi vientre era mas fuerte e insoportable, sentí como innumerables corrientes eléctricas atravezaban mi anatomía, me arqueé instintivamente dando más acceso a mi cuerpo, y ya no pude más, perdí la razón y el contacto con la realidad, cerré los ojos disfrutando cada ola de placer que hacía vibrar mi cuerpo... habíamos alcanzado un éxtasis maravilloso...

- ... Te amo...

- Yo más. - sonrió. Saboreamos el momento juntos mientras el color carnesí de nuestras mejillas iba bajando y nuestra respiración regresaba a la normalidad.

.

- Siento que no pudimos ver el cuarto... Lo habia arreglado especialmente para los dos, quería que esta noche sea especial para tí. – dijo minutos después besándome los hombros desnudos, me miró a los ojos con sinceridad reprimiendo un puchero.

- oh... No te preocupes Hon, todo ha estado perfecto...no hace falta más... - le alenté y le besé la frente, limpiando ligeras gotas de sudor, inexplicablemente, esto me ponia vulnerable y nuevamente dispuesta para él.

- No debí perder mi autocontrol... pero verte desnuda es mi debilidad...

Le sonreí... ¡Cómo amaba a este hombre! Tan sincero, sexy, apasionado...

- Es mi turno de consertirte... ¿sabes? Desde hace rato sentí muchísima curiosidad por los demás ambientes de la Suite...

- Es nuestra toda la noche.

- Perfecto... Porque no quiero irme de aquí. - le confesé mordiéndome el labio. -

- Ni hoy ni nunca. - completó mi frase. Me sonrió, y se acercó a besarme pausadamente… me cargó, y completamente desnudos, me llevó hacia la habitación para seguir dando rienda suelta a nuestro amor, ¿y porque no? un largo y excitante baño de espuma en el jacuzzi...

...

..

.

Continuará...

.

* * *

**Notas:** Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, mensajes, y alertas. =) hasta aqui acaba Montreal... luego viene Argentina, y la larga travesía a NOLA. 333

¿me dejan review? *o* me pone muy feliz, y es mi aliento para seguir.

Besos, Lucia.


	8. So Far So Close

**N/A: sorry por la demora chicas..he tenido varios problemas, los que incluian la limitacion del uso de la computadora... y tampoco he tenido el BBconmigo, lo mande arreglar... asi que solo me quedaba escribir bien entrada la noche... u.u y de a pocos... me sentia mal T.T**

**Pero bueno basta de mis cosas... **

**EL siguiente cap basado en hechos reales: fotos, comentarios de R/K en LA, Montreal, y KRis en Argentina. **

**u.u ****Espero les guste =)**

* * *

**Falling In love for the last time**

**(Outtake)**

**Capítulo 8: **

"**So far so close…only words"**

.

* * *

.

**KRIS - POV**

**(Montreal - 17 Agosto 2010)**

Llegamos en una camioneta negra al Aeropuerto "Pierre Elliott". Hubiera preferido no mirar por la ventana y ver el desagradable espectáculo, pero tuve que hacerlo… hace una hora habíamos dejado el Hotel, me despedí de todos cordialmente prometiendo una respuesta para el viaje a Argentina… pero con todo esto que pasó, ya ni sabía si era recomendable o no, llevar a Rob conmigo…

Malditos paparazzis… ¡hasta en _eso_, se entrometieron en mi vida!

Miré por la luna polarizada, y ahí estaban ellos, no eran demasiados, pero se les notaba que estaban al corriente de todo, no dudo que en Los Angeles nos espere el triple de ellos, todos aglomerados en la puerta de entrada del aeropuerto, conforme me lo dijo Ruth. Ya había superado las circunstancias e imprevistos gracias a Rob la noche anterior, incluso estaba resignándome a perder mi casa; pero _eso_ no quería decir que yo estaba de buen humor para soportar o ni siquiera toparme con los fotógrafos…

Suspiré y desvié mi mirada hacia mi novio... lo único que me daba fuerzas hoy día.

- ¿Estás segura que quieres ir primera, Kris? – me preguntó acariciándome el mentón, vi en su mirada el reflejo de la incertidumbre que tenía por mi bienestar. ¡Cómo podía ser tan tierno en momentos así!... él me da la fuerza para sobrellevar todo esto, sin duda, un pilar importante en mi vida…

- Sí. Segura, no tengo que temerles… - le dije confiadamente.

- Déjala Rob, de todas maneras no la seguirán, estarán esperando por ti, para sacarte las fotos. Lo mejor sería que no tardes en bajar, para que toda la atención mediática se traslade a ti y la dejen libre a Kristen. – le explicó Ruth pausadamente. El plan ya estaba listo, solo estábamos invirtiendo papeles… es más, no me importaba enfrentarme primera a los fotógrafos, simplemente no les haría caso, mantendría mi autocontrol a salvo, y mi mente sumergida en otros recuerdos…

- Está bien, será como tú quieras Kris. –le sonreí de agradecimiento. Nunca me cansaría de tener a este hombre a mi lado, siempre cuidándome y protegiéndome, no podría ser más afortunada.

-Te Amo. – susurré casi imperceptible para el resto, solo para él. Me puse mis lentes oscuros, acomode mi bolsa en el hombro, lista para salir a la pequeña boca del lobo…

- a la cuenta de 3. – musitó Ruth.

Bajé del auto apresurada por el lado derecho. Rob lo tenía que hacer por el lado izquierdo, para que pueda coger mejor su guitarra… Caminé lo más rápido que pude, ni siquiera volteé hacia atrás, pero la bulla y los sonidos de los flash me dijeron que Rob estaba cada vez más cerca de mí… siempre eran las mismas rutinas en los aeropuertos, pero esta vez, para mí era tedioso, porque esos se habían metido con mi vida… y yo estaba consciente de ello. (foto1)

Ya faltaba poco para la zona de Control, cuando mi maldito pie se deslizó sobre el recién lustrado piso y casi me caigo… pero bueno ¡qué me importa! Apreté más mi mochila y de un rápido salto me puse en pie nuevamente para seguir hasta mi destino: La zona de control y embarque…

"_mentalízate Kristen, mentalízate…"_ me repetía a mí misma. _"La noche anterior… la suite, las velas, la cena, el piano, las flores, el vino espumante… la mesa, el jacuzzi… 'si, el jacuzzi… eso fue genial…'…"_

Cuando llegué y pude cruzar la puerta, fue como respirar nuevamente, vi que Rob se acercaba con su andar lento y calmado, y su rostro totalmente tranquilo… amaba su seriedad y profesionalismo en circunstancias así… una chica gordita de polo blanco lo venía acosando con la cámara, y él ni se inmutó, menos mal que Fred corrió para detenerla… ¿¡acaso no les bastaba ya con tener sus fotos!...

Bufé.

…"_la cena, el jacuzzi…la suite… mentalízate Kris…"_

No esperé mucho y me giré para seguir caminando... aun nos quedaba camino por recorrer, y no me podía confiar, estaba segura que habían fotógrafos infiltrados por aquí… es lo lógico, siempre lo hacen…

.

- Kris, ¿estás bien? – sentí su voz cerca a mi oído provocándome escalofríos, sonó preocupada pero sincera. Él ya había caminado más rápido para darme el encuentro, se sacó sus lentes oscuros, y admiré la intensa pero sublime inquietud con la que me miraban sus ojos, le sonreí.

- Sí, casi me caigo, pero ya sabes… es normal, ¿tú? –

- Bien… ven… vamos, ya pasó. – me cogió sutilmente por la cintura y me guió como siempre hacia el frente. Caminamos hasta la zona de Migración de Aduanas, para pasar el control de pasajeros, quizá, habrá sido la hora, pero no había mucha gente, agradecí por eso.

-Buenos días señores, por favor coloquen aquí sus pertenencias. – dijo uno de los pocos chicos que realizaban el control de equipaje tendiéndonos los depósitos de plásticos. Tenía el cabello oscuro, de color azabache y unos ojos azules muy profundos, lo que combinaba muy bien con su piel nívea.

– No se les permite ningún objeto metálico ni punz… – se le apagó la voz de a pocos, cuando levanté la mirada, él estaba atónito mirándome; yo misma cogí el depósito, y saqué con cuidado mi pulsera y mi cadenita, así como mis lentes y mis sortijas colocándolas ahí. Lo volví a mirar y noté que pronunció unas palabras en francés inentendibles para mí. – Perdóneme, lo siento mucho pero… _"ce n'est pas possible.. cet un reveil!"_ – Habló en voz baja, no llegué a comprender nada de lo que me decía... – Ehhh este… - suspiró. – Soy gran admirador suyo. – confesó finalmente, ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa si no hablaba pronto. – No le engaño, es en serio, desde que la vi actuar en "Into the Wild" con Emile Hirschg.

- oh… gracias… - dije sorprendida. – En verdad, ¿te gusta esa película? – le pregunté arrugando la nariz, no muchas veces encuentro personas que me hablen de los proyectos antiguos o anteriores a Twilight… bueno sólo unos cuantos. –

- Sí. La complejidad con el que trabaja el personaje de Tracy, aunque no sea el principal, me sorprendió muchísimo.

- … - le sonreí nuevamente, este chico sí que entendió mi pequeño papel… me sentí halagada por él. Bueno al menos algo agradable pasó después de un nuevo pero arduo día… ¿quién iba a pensar que una película tan chica, me abriría tantas puertas?... primero, Twilight… luego, mi Rob… _mi nueva vida…_

- Kristen, ¿todo bien? - se acercó Rob con el depósito de plástico. No me había percatado que todas mis cosas, incluida mi mochila ya habían pasado el control. – Creo que es hora de irnos, ya cogí tu bolso, todo está correcto. – me informó mi novio mirando totalmente confundido al chico, noté cómo un pequeño ceño fruncido se estaba formando en su perfecto rostro… creo que estaba celoso.

…_Mi Rob celoso… ¡me encanta! … el muchacho se estaba metiendo con _su_ película…_

- ¡oh! Sr. Pattinson… no lo había visto. – trató de disculparse el chico, se le notaba su seriedad a través de sus palabras.

- Me di cuenta. – no le bajó la mirada. – No hay problema, ¿eso es todo verdad?

- Sí. Déjeme guiarlos al salón VIP. – dijo amablemente. – es por aquí. – señaló hacia el lado izquierdo.

-No es necesario, muchas gracias. – le respondió Rob tratando de ser lo más amable posible… ¡cómo si pudiera ocultar sus celos!... lo conozco tan bien…

– oh…de acuerdo… fue un gusto haberlos encontrado…no todos los días los sueños se vuelven realidad… - me dijo aún nervioso, en verdad, me hizo sentir tan bien… los fans son una gran estímulo para que uno se supere y logre un buen trabajo… sin ellos no seríamos nada… – ¿Me podrá firmar un autógrafo? – le sonreí afirmando con la cabeza, era lo menos que podía hacer. No demoré mucho, y sin más nos despedimos…

.

No habíamos ni caminado unos metros, cuando, en medio de la ruta al Salón VIP, nos encontramos con otro muchacho, éste era un poco mayor y más delgado que el anterior, vestía con una polera blanca cuello "v" y llevaba sus lentes negros colgados de ella. En realidad no sé que hacía parado al lado de unos tachos de basura y unos colgadores de ropa con camisas, pero apenas me vio acercarme, noté un brillo singular en sus ojos… (foto2)

Podía percibir y sentir vívidamente la sonrisa ronca y malhumorada de Rob, estaba más que segura que esto no le pareció ninguna gracia, ya que el muchacho con gran ímpetu y efusividad gritó mi nombre y pronunció más palabras en francés… asumo que Rob entendió todo, porque su cara después de esto era para caricatura… Yo solo agité mi mano en además de saludo, y me reí sutilmente, el moreno me devolvió la sonrisa y escuche un "merci"… lo cual sí entendí… pero… definitivamente pensé que debería tomar clases de este idioma…

-¿Qué fue eso Stew? – me preguntó Rob cruzado de brazos, cuando estábamos ya dentro del Salón VIP. Era una suerte tenerlo solo para nosotros y los chicos…

-¿Qué pasa Hon? No me digas que te pusiste celoso… – le refuté.

-No. – refunfuñó rodando los ojos. Él no podía mentir, no era su naturaleza. – bueno… ¡te estaba coqueteando! ¡Y en mí delante! – exclamó sin dejarme ninguna duda… él estaba celoso… quise reírme, pero mejor no, estaba más que segura que él estaba aguantándose muchas más palabras y comentarios. – Sin decir que le gustaste en esa película.

Lo sabía… el chico se había metido con su película, mi película, mejor dicho, nuestra película… "Into the wild"

-Babe. – me acerqué pausadamente, le acaricié el mentón, mis manos rozaron su ligera barba y sentí como un cosquilleo atravesó mi cuerpo. Tenerlo tan cerca hacía que no piense con claridad, incluso llegué a pensar que hubiera sido mejor si nos hubiéramos quedado en el Hotel hasta la otra semana, pero habían cosas que hacer en LA. – Ellos sólo fueron amables conmigo… no hicieron nada malo, yo sólo respondí como debía… - hice una pausa. – Mis ojos, mis labios y todo lo demás son solo para ti. – susurré en su cuello.

-¿en serio? – él sabía que yo conocía muy bien su juego de seducción, él quería escucharme decir su frase preferida…

-Soy tuya… - le dije poniéndome en puntillas y dándole un beso suave en su mejilla. El sonrió totalmente conforme y me atrajo más hacia él… su aroma seguía brotando de su cuerpo y el calor que emanaba de él, era suficiente para despertar hasta mi última terminación nerviosa, recapitulé la idea de habernos quedado en el hotel…

-No sabes cuánto amo escucharte decir eso…

-Lo sé Rob… yo también… - le dije fundiéndome en su fragancia fresca. Volví a recorrer con la yema de mis dedos su rostro hasta detenerme en su pecho y acariciarlo sobre su polo blanco. – En cuanto lleguemos a LA, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿no?

Afirmó con su cabeza… era mucho más que obvio la misión que tenía en Los Angeles, y yo no podía esperar más…

Bueno sí, teníamos una hora más para pasarla juntos en el Salón VIP sin que nos fastidien, ni agobien… sentirme cobijada y protegida en su pecho, no tenía precio… bien podría vivir en sus brazos por siempre…

**.**

**.**

**(Los Angeles – Agosto 2010)**

El vuelo no estuvo mal, era como todos los anteriores… el único problema fue que manché con café mi blusa beige y tuve que cambiarla por mi franela de cuadros negros; era una suerte que la haya llevado en mi mochila. Quise dormir un poco, pero no podía, la única manera en la que me tranquilicé fue cuando Rob cogió mi mano y la enlazó con la suya. Fueron unos instantes, pero fue exactamente lo que necesitaba, mi dosis de vitamina diaria, mi droga personal… resultó totalmente reconfortante como su mirada en mí.

Seguía yo harta de pensar el por qué de escondernos como si hiciéramos algo malo. Un sentimiento tan puro como el amor, no podría ser visto como malo, ni tachado como absurdo… y mucho menos considerado un negocio fructíferamente económico… NO… eran ideas totalmente idiotas en contra de él…

Salimos de la zona de llegada de pasajeros, ni bien bajamos las escaleras mecánicas, ya estaban ellos ahí, jugando impacientemente con su camarita, intentado lograr la mejor toma… era el espectáculo más desatinado y terriblemente paradójico que haya podido ver, fue terrible, los flashes cegaban mis ojos, y los ruidos empañaban mis audición, no quería perder el control, pero mi mente no estaba ganando esta batalla, era insoportable y dolorosamente inaguantable escucharlos decir incoherencias, e insultos… ¡malditos paparazzis! No los aguanté más y descargué parte de mi furia interna con la cámara… me importó un rábano si lo grababan o no…pero no podía soportar ni un minuto más sus comentarios pocos agradables y totalmente hirientes… ¡ellos no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que estábamos pasando…! ¡Idiotas! Se merecían que les haya sacado el dedo del medio… (*foto 3 y 4)

Si… hoy odiaba a los paparazzis más que cualquier otro día…pero me era inevitable… y tenía un buen motivo para ello…

.

Rob se sentó al lado mío, y cuando la camioneta negra, con Steph adentro, empezó a movilizarse pude respirar de nuevo… pero no duró mucho tiempo, nuestro chofer nos informó que carros descapotados nos seguían…_ ¡pero qué les pasa a estos! ¿¡No son conscientes que pueden no solo matarnos sino matarse a sí mismo!._.. Su trabajo debería tener ciertos límites… era una pena que no los tenga, y uno esté expuesta a vivir las consecuencias de su estrecha mente y su falta de ética. Mi novio apretó aún más mi mano dándome a entender que él estaba para mí, quitando más preocupaciones de mi volátil mente… seguro que vio mis expresiones extrañas y mi continuo ceño fruncido en señal de mortificación, pues aún no asimilaba lo que había sucedido minutos antes y ya estábamos dentro de su círculo vicioso otra vez, El único recurso: La policía LA – PD.

.

El Hotel quedaba en una zona exclusiva a una hora o más de LAX, era uno de aquellos, totalmente privados y exentos de luz pública. Ya había estado otras veces hospedada aquí por lo que no me llamó la atención, sólo necesitaba en ese instante tomar una larga ducha y ponerme mi pijama. Por lo que subimos a la habitación de inmediato, claro sin antes escuchar todo lo que tenía que decirnos Steph.

-Kristen, he pedido un poco de comida. – Rezongué al escuchar su voz minutos después. – Si señorita, tiene que comer algo, en el avión no quisiste probar nada. – me dijo Rob tocándome la puerta del baño, sé que había demorado un poco, pero precisaba relajarme. – te espero aquí.

Salí con un buzo de dormir color plomo del cuarto de baño, Rob estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa del mini comedor con una bandeja llena de comida… él y sus atenciones… ¡es tan perfecto!

- Mi amor, ven. – me llamó a su lado. – Sé que extrañas nuestra casa… este tampoco era mi plan…– me acurrucó a su regazo, apresándome con sus brazos.

- Si lo sé… No sabes cuánto extraño estar allá… pero, no te preocupes, sólo siento melancolía, tú sabes, aquí no podré cocinar tu plato preferido, ni podremos caminar de la mano por el lago, y menos jugar con Jella. Me siento un poco sofocada. Eso es todo.

- Extrañaré eso, sin duda… - pronunció con nostalgia, seguro le hice evocar ciertos momentos vividos allá. – Pero no te preocupes, me encargaré de conseguir una casa pequeña pero bonita, seguro que te va a encantar, tengo una semana para hacerlo.

Abrí los ojos. ¿Escuché bien? ¿Una semana? ¿Es que acaso el trataba de decirme que no iría conmigo a Argentina?... bueno, debo confesar que durante el viaje en avión, yo también lo había pensado, y Ruth me lo recordó antes de partir, no era recomendable que vayamos los dos juntos, sería un riesgo mucho mayor al de hoy día ya que la noticia habría dado vuelta al mundo, y, lo que menos quería era llamar la atención con esos escándalos… además, Coppola no quería que nada interfiera con las grabaciones ni la tranquilidad con que se venían desarrollando, si viajábamos los dos juntos, sería el doble de expectativa, el doble de aglomeración en las terminales y el doble de atención mediática…. Y sólo serían siete días…

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, no podíamos vivir nuestra segunda luna de miel en tierras ajenas a las nuestras… pero como dice Rob, somos jóvenes y de seguro habrá mejores oportunidades para nosotros…

Suspiré con resignación. "_Otro plan estropeado…"_

-Pero Rob, no querrás decir que…

-No digas nada Kris, ya lo pensé, serán sólo 7 días sin ti… podré soportarlo. – apuntó confiadamente sin dejar de sonreírme. Esa sonrisa me tenía borracha de amor.

-No te creo. – expresé más calmada. Él hacía trabajar sus efectos encantadores como magia en mí.

- Verás que sí… además tendré mi mente ocupada en la búsqueda de la casa perfecta para ti, para Jella y para nosotros. – arqueé una ceja. – bueno yo no, lo hará Steph, pero yo escogeré viendo las fotografías y los catálogos. No será difícil revisar los papeles.

- ósea Robert Thomas Pattinson… que… ¿no me extrañarás? – junté los labios en señal de desaprobación. Claro que era un juego, no podría enojarme porque era obvio que nos extrañaríamos a mares.

- Yo no dije eso…

- Pero lo pensabas hacer y decir. Lo noté en tus ojos mentirosos. ¿Verdad flipy? – le dije fingiendo tristeza, ver su cara de pena era un momento Máster Card… aquella mirada me derretía por completo.

- … – demoró en contestar como si pensara la respuesta dos veces, hasta que finalmente se decidió: - ¿quiere jugar señorita Stewart? Le advierto algo: hoy no caeré fácilmente en su juego.

- Sólo tomo deducciones de lo que tus gestos expresan. Nada más. – expliqué encogiéndome de hombros, posando mis dedos en mi cabello tirándolo hacia atrás y parándome de la mesa cabizbaja, me di media vuelta para que crea que conmigo no estaba jugando, claro que ni yo misma me lo creía porque mi cuerpo ya estaba palpitando por sentir el suyo junto a mí, y lo peor, seguro que mis ojos traicioneros me delataron…

No había avanzado ni siquiera unos pasos, cuando sus manos tibias me capturaron por la espalda, rozando mi cintura… que sensación tan placentera el sentir recorrer la sutileza de su toque por toda mi abdomen desnudo. Era la gloria.

- Sabes qué efecto tienes en mí cuando te ves tan vulnerable… – musitó cerca a mi oído, enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello, lo besó con devoción tentándome a no resistirme más y ser víctima de su amor intenso. – Y lo haces sin descaro…

Sus palabras nacieron de sus labios como una melodía pasional, totalmente estimulante. Siguió tentando mi piel por debajo de mi polera posándose en mi cintura y guiando sus caricias hacia mi pecho…

- Señorita Stewart, no está usando sostén, ¿Verdad?

- …No… - susurré sucumbiendo a los espasmos que recorrían como olas casi salvajes por mi anatomía concentrándose en mi centro. El simple contacto de mi piel con la suya tenía un efecto sorprendente, admiraba como mi cuerpo respondía fielmente a él y se estremecía pidiendo más.

- Mucho mejor. – su voz sonó ronca.

Acarició mis pezones con delicadeza sin dejar de besarme el cuello y la espalda, notaba que él quería seguir saboreando mi piel, tocarla a profundidad sin ningún impedimento, así que me ayudó a sacarme la fastidiosa polera cuando levanté los brazos, no podía observarlo, pero sentí cómo sus labios se prendían de mi espalda, y dejaban un camino de besos húmedos en ella.

Siguió bajando sus inquietas manos por mi torso desnudo, hasta posicionarse en el elástico de mi buzo gris, no era necesario mucha maniobra para desprenderse de él, con una rapidez casi imperceptible lo deslizó por mis piernas, solo me percaté de ello cuando sentí el peso de la tela en mis pies, levanté cada uno, y lo aventé a un costado… estaba totalmente desnuda ante él, y yo no podía aguantar más, necesitaba besarlo y probar sus labios suaves, necesitaba acariciarlo y mirarlo a los ojos; Rob se había vuelto tan necesario para mí como el aire que respiraba. Necesario de un modo que sobrepasaba la necesidad física, lo amaba con todo mí ser, y daría mi vida por él…así como él lo haría conmigo.

Me volteé con aprehensión hacia él, y ataque sus labios con los míos con tal fiereza que escuché un gemido salir de su boca, se sentía tan bien saber que soy yo la que provoca todos esos sentimientos y reacciones en él, es realmente provocador… cerré mis ojos, y me dejé llevar por el cosquilleo familiar que recorría mi cuerpo ferozmente, sentí cómo mis pies abandonaban el suelo y se enredaban mis piernas a su cadera por reflejo, mis manos se dirigieron a su cabello y enrede mis dedos en él… ahora era mi turno de querer saborear en su totalidad su piel...

Mi cuerpo descansó encima de la cama, no sin antes retirarle su camiseta blanca, pasé mis manos por su pecho bien formado admirándolo y sintiendo cómo cada vello se le erizaba a mi toque… él se posicionó encima mío e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado de mi cuello besándolo, succionándolo y mordiéndolo con suavidad hasta la curva de mis hombros. Su boca volvió a buscar la mía fundiéndola en un beso desesperado, urgente, aplacando mis ansias. Gemí cuando sus manos envolvieron mi cuerpo, acercándome a él. No había mejor sensación que unir dos cuerpos desnudos en su plenitud, podía sentir un escalofrío casi como un hielo resbalarse por mi espalda haciendo que me arqueé más hacia él, mostrándole, con mayor convicción, los montes de mi pecho como picos en nevada…

- Eres mía, toda mía. – las palabras surgieron como un gruñido entre sus labios deseosos de continuar su labor.

- Toda tuya. – logré susurrar en el instante en el que él agachó su cabeza hacia mis senos desnudos peñiscándolos con sus dientes y deleitándolos con su lengua. Largué un suspiro de placer que hizo que lo aprese con mis piernas y lo empuje más a mí; podía sentir el latido de mi corazón cada vez más fuerte rezumbar en mis oídos… su voz ronca y la devoción con que me acariciaba me estaba volviendo completamente loca…

Los calzoncillos se le ajustaban como si fuera una segunda piel, pasé mi mano por su elástico e hice todo mi esfuerzo para deslizarlo suavemente por sus piernas. Tenía que eliminar ese pedazo de tela que interfería con su liberación y la mía. Rob se separó unos instantes de mí para completar mi propósito, noté que percibió el estremecimiento de deseo que atravesaba mi cuerpo cuando me observó desnuda ante él, sus ojos se clavaron en mí como dos luceros en el anochecer, brillantes e intensamente sedientos de amor, pasión y admiración.

Con mucha más determinación, volvió hacia mí y acarició mi cuerpo sujetando firmemente mi cadera y pasando sus manos por la curva de mis muslos buscando con ansias acariciar mi centro… sentir sus dedos juguetear con mis rizos y mis labios, fue un detonante para mí y el poco o nada autocontrol que me quedaba. Siguió regalándome besos por mi cintura, continuó bajando por mi abdomen plano y jugueteó con mi ombligo y mordisqueó mis caderas, luego, con una sutil fiereza, adentró su lengua en la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo, atacándome una sensación de electricidad inmediata que hacía que el movimiento de mis caderas sea más rápido y enardecido, me sentía arder… él me estaba llevando a la locura.

-Rob… - pronuncié con un hilo de voz casi con desesperación, él me estaba torturando a cada beso, cada mordisco, cada caricia con la que profanaba mi piel y mis músculos internos. Dirigió su mirada oscura y sedienta de deseo hacia mis ojos, y sin hablar, entendió muy bien lo que quería, porque sé y sentía que él también lo estaba deseando; Nunca nos cansaríamos de mostrarnos el amor que nos teníamos…

Se adentró en mí lentamente, la sensación de sentirlo tan cerca, tan mío desencadenó una melodía natural e indecorosa que llenaba la habitación, acallamos nuestros gemidos en nuestros labios, besándonos con fervor y cargados de una intensidad mágicamente enardecida. Él era mi hombre, mi vida, mi apoyo y mi refugio, no podría sentirme más dichosa de tenerlo conmigo, y por nada del mundo podría dejarlo…

_Él era mío, es mío…_

Volvió a recorrerme el estremecimiento con más urgencia que antes, y me apreté contra él buscando mis caderas con las suyas, obligándole a aumentar la presión que ejercía contra mí, perdimos la noción de las cosas, y seguimos moviéndonos al ritmo que pedían nuestros cuerpos, de pronto las oleadas de placer me atravesaron, y sentí como los músculos de Rob y los míos se tensaban hasta alcanzar el éxtasis.

Disfrutamos el momento, saboreando cada segundo sin desprendernos de nuestros cuerpos, sin dejar de acariciarnos, Rob siguió besándome con delicadeza y devoción por mi cuello, mi clavícula, hasta subir a mis mejillas sonrosadas, y mis labios que aclamaban su cercanía. El momento no podía ser más perfecto, mi hombre no podía ser más perfecto de lo que era, y yo estaba embelesada de su piel, su amor, su deseo, y su esencia.

-Te amo Kris… - me dijo mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja. – En donde quieras que estés, mi corazón es tuyo.

- … – le sonreí. – Y yo seré por siempre tuya, recuérdalo siempre…

Asintió con orgullo, él adoraba que yo le repita una y mil veces aquella frase, y yo lo hacía con gusto, demostrando todos los sentimientos que tengo hacia él.

Nuestras respiraciones iban disminuyendo su ritmo, y nuestros corazones volvían a latir de manera armonizaba sin el furor del ultimo exquisito éxtasis. Me acomodé en su pecho y lo acaricié con la yema de los dedos, trazando figuras abstractas y ondeadas en él, su piel era tan suave y mis ganas de él eran tan fuertes, que estaba preparada ya para volverlo a amar…

Pero mis ojos estaban cansados, mis parpados actuaban como enemigos míos tratándome de sumergirme en un sueño… sólo el dulce beso que recibí en mi frente de los labios de Rob, hizo que la paz me inundara y me sienta feliz… cerré los ojos sin detenerme a pensar en cómo me sentiría sin él a mi lado en Argentina…

Lo voy a extrañar muchísimo…

.

.

.

.

Despedirme de mi novio no fue tan malo, fue mejor de lo que esperaba, no porque no iba a verlo por mucho tiempo, sino porque me demostró de muchas maneras, circunstancias y hechos lo mucho que me extrañaría… vivimos 4 días fantásticos sumergidos en nuestra burbuja compartiendo cada segundo, y aprovechando cada ocasión para amarnos con frenesí.

Pero cuando llegó el domingo y me despedí de él con un sutil beso en los labios, la sola idea de alejarme creaba punzadas de dolor en mi corazón, pero, tenía que ser fuerte, iban a hacer sólo 7 días, y luego volvería a su lado…

.

Dejé el Hotel, y en una camioneta me dirigí al punto de reunión, el avión salía a las 7 de la noche, y no quería llegar retrasada.

- Hola Sam, Hey Garrett. – saludé al entrar a la sala.

- Hey Kristen, ¿lista para vivir noches de soltería desenfrenada en Bariloche? Me han dicho que hay unos Pubs buenísimos. – me comentó Sam, a lo que yo respondí arqueando una ceja y mirándolo con incredulidad.

- Tú, ¿me hablas a mí de soltería? – le refuté.

- Bueno, bueno señorita, solo bromeaba… – rió. – Soy un hombre casado.

- Vamos Kris, ¿no me dirás que te encerrarás en el cuarto de hotel y no saldrás? ¡Estaremos en otro país! Deberíamos aprovecharlo, así como Montreal… – dijo Garrett rodando su brazo por mí espalda, lo miré y a la vez sentí unos ojos que nos miraban.

- … - carraspeó con dureza una voz y entendí de dónde provenía.

Por un momento, pensé que era Rob que nos miraba con cara de querer matar al rubio… visualicé e imaginé las señas de desaprobación que habría hecho al momento de escuchar estos comentarios, sin decir el brazo enlazado en mis hombros… hubiera sido épico… no debería alegrarme por sacar celos a Rob, pero se veía tan lindo con sus mejillas ferozmente sonrosadas, que era capaz de comérmelo ahí mismo…

- No lo sé Garrett. – le susurré lo más bajito posible.

Volteamos a ver y era el Productor, con el Director, estaban en el umbral del arco de la sala, ya listos para partir hacia el aeropuerto de New York y tomar el avión de American Airlines que nos llevaría a Argentina…

- ¿Listos chicos? – nos preguntaron, y salimos todos juntos.

- Vámonos.

.

.

.

.

**21 Agosto (Buenos Aires, Argentina)**

Cuando viaje a Canadá, el recuerdo que me mantenía enlazada en cuerpo y mente a mi novio fue mi pedida de mano... pero para este largo viaje de más de 11 horas, escogería un momento tan intenso como tan memorable., buscaría en el baúl de los recuerdos y encontraría el mejor, el más preciado: _la primera vez que Rob me hizo el amor_. Aquel día, hace ya más de dos años, fue un día decisivo para mí, me sentía nerviosa por ser la primera vez, pero todos esos nervios y temores fueron aplacados con el deseo que tenía de su cuerpo y controlado bajo las caricias tiernas, llenas de un cariño indescriptible que nos profanábamos, disipando poco a poco todas las dudas e inquietudes.

Cuando Rob se hizo dueño de mi cuerpo bajo aquellas mantas, sentí que ya no estaba sola, a la deriva. No, ya no, estaba en el lugar al que pertenecía, y al cual pertenecería por siempre. Estaba al lado de mi hombre.

_Definitivamente… este recuerdo sería el indicado…_

.

.

Aterrizamos en Buenos Aires, Argentina a las 10 de la mañana, esta demás decir que Sam como compañero de viaje y asiento era demasiado agotador, hubiera preferido viajar con Tom, pero lamentablemente él no venía con nosotros, según él, tenía planes con una misteriosa chica inglesa, la curiosidad era grande, pero esperaría a un mes, si es posible menos, para que Tom nos llegue con la noticia que tiene novia… Me alegraría mucho por él, se lo merece…

Si él hubiera venido con nosotros, estos días sin Rob podrían ser más llevaderos… eran tan parecido a Rob, sobre todo en la manera que había tomado en serio su papel de hermano y cuñado sobre protector, ya que, en todo Montreal no dejó ni un minuto de vista a Garrett... aún sigo sin entender porque estos dos niños británicos tienen cierto ahínco especial para cuidarme de él...

Bueno en fin, mis escasas horas de sueño fueron reducidas a nada, y mi reloj biológico me estaba pidiendo a gritos descanso, ya que para él, eran las 5 de la mañana en LA. Cubrí mi cara de trasnochada con mis lentes negros...

Corrección_, sus lentes negros,_ aquellos que me traje en secreto junto_ a su camiseta blanca cuello 'V'... _

_Amaba coger su ropa... ¿cómo podría evitarlo?_

.

El transporte de NY a Ezeiza y el aeroparque fue totalmente secreto y tranquilo, como se previó, había muchas personas que no estaban seguras si se realizaría el viaje, incluso no era confirmado para los periodistas, por lo que un grupo casi desconocido tendría que pasar desapercibido ¿no?… bueno eso pensé hasta que varias aeromozas empezaron a moverse sin cautela cerca a nosotros… me habían reconocido… y todos en grupo concedimos gustosos de tomarnos una fotografía con ellas. (foto5)

La furgoneta que nos transportó tenia incluido a una traductora, que a la vez, creo que era guía turística, porque nos iba contando cada detalle y algunos datos históricos de las casas, edificios, calles, parques y de más sitios por donde pasábamos.

Desvié mi mirada de los chicos hacia la ventana, y lo que vi, me encantó, era increíble ver como los inmensos campos de un verde intenso se enlazaban e integraban paulatinamente conforme avanzábamos hacia la ciudad, las construcciones antiguas y modernas se fundían en una sola, sin importar muchas veces la diferencia de estilos, me dio la impresión que estaba en Europa. Recorrimos varias calles y en cada una de ellas, había 2 o 3 cafeterías con sus mesitas y sombrillas en plena acera, los niños jugaban en los parques y plazas…

-_"Plaza Italia" – escuché._

… ¿por qué este nombre me sonaba tan familiar?... ya sé… debe ser por la "Bella Italia" y también por los varios viajes que hice con Rob a Italia, Roma… ¿casualidades de la vida…'? casualidades que quieren atormentarme…

Eso era… si el destino se hubiera confabulado a nuestro favor… estaría con él admirando todo esto, y sosteniendo su mano con la mía… todo era genial, no tenía palabras para describirlo, seguro que a Rob le hubiera encantado… ya que tenía un aire a París, y se sentía un ambiente familiar…

_Lo extraño demasiado…_

Suspiré.

- … y a su lado izquierdo se encuentra el Planetario "Galileo Galilei" (*). – nos explicó la guía rompiendo mi momento de añoranza al recordar a Rob. – Su construcción duró 4 años, del 1962 al 1966. La primera función se realizó el 13 de junio de 1967 y fue especialmente realizada solo para un grupo selecto y reducido…

"_13 de Junio… 13 de mayo… que casualidad… Si Rob estuviera aquí…" – pensé._

- Su cúpula mide 20 metros de diámetro y está recubierta interiormente con chapas de aluminio, que sirve como pantalla. En el centro está ubicado su corazón: el auténtico planetario… – siguió contando la señora señalándolo.

- Increíble. Había escuchado hablar algo de este famoso lugar. – dijo el productor. Yo concordaba con él, en toda mi vida no había visto algo igual.

- Sí. Bueno como tenemos tiempo, gracias a nuestro conductor por haber escogido la Av. Sarmiento para traernos acá. – volteo a sonreírle. - ¿qué les parece si damos una vuelta en coche alrededor del parque?

- ¿No nos atrasaremos? – interrogó Garrett haciendo una mueca. Creo que esperaba una respuesta afirmativa.

- Oh no, el Aeroparque está a unas cuantas cuadras.

- Pues vamos, ¿Qué dicen? – nos preguntó el director, una de las cosas que admiraba de él, era que siempre tomaba nuestra opinión en cuenta ya sea para cosas pequeñas o grandes. Era una buenísima cualidad.

- Si claro. – respondieron, yo sólo asentí.

- Perfecto. –

.

.

.

**(Villa La Angostura, 70 km de Bariloche)**

Lo primero que hice ayer lunes apenas llegué al Hotel y antes de tirarme en mi cama a dormir, fue llamar a Rob. Prendí el celular y lo puse a cargar, un error mío no haberlo hecho antes, porque cuando prendí el aparato tenia muchísimas llamadas de él… nunca demoraba tanto en avisarle si había llegado bien o no después de un vuelo… en este caso fueron 3 vuelos…

Creo que lo había tenido al borde de la locura, claro que él trataba de disimularlo con su acento inglés despreocupado, pero a mí no me engañaba, estuvo terriblemente preocupado por mí…

¡Lo amé en ese instante!

Con el recuerdo de su rostro y la tranquilidad de haber escuchado su voz, y evitando a toda costa pensamientos tristes, me quedé dormida de inmediato… me sumergí en un sueño tan fantástico como irreal… era imposible que Rob esté a mi lado aquí en Bariloche, ¿no?… pero, al parecer para mi subconsciente, eso no era impedimento para tenerlo entre mis sueños, recordando cada último instante que pasé con él vívidamente… _era tan_…

¡Damm it!

Hubiera sabido como terminaba mi sueño, sino me hubieran llamado en plena madrugada… a pesar que me despertó, me pareció súper tierno que unas chicas me llamen por teléfono solo para decirme que me aman… claro que evitaría dormir sin no antes desconectar la línea telefónica…pero se sintió bien… siempre se siente bien cuando valoran tu trabajo, y haces feliz al resto…

.

Como llegue tan cansada ayer, no me pude percatar del hermoso lugar donde estaba, era un Hotel grande y acogedor con una energía increíble, rodeado de un lago inmenso, bosques cubiertos por una ligera nieve y sumergido dentro de un mar de montañas, que transmitían tranquilidad e incitaban a la relajación total.

Era simplemente "hermoso" tal y como lo había visto en las fotos, solo que mucho mejor. Sin duda, hubiera sido el mejor lugar, por no decir perfecto, en el cual Rob y yo hubieras pasado nuestra segunda luna de miel... ahora solo nos quedaba Brasil y esperar que los meses se pasen volando… (*)

- ¿aló? – contesté el teléfono minutos después de recordar mi itinerario pasado. Estaba totalmente sorprendida… aunque no debería hacerlo, tendría que seguir acostumbrándome a la intensidad de mi novio.

- Mi amor, ¿Cómo has amanecido? – escuché por el otro lado de la línea telefónica la voz de Rob. Momentos como éste, es cuando agradezco al "_roaming_" por existir.

- Rob, ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? Ni son las 5 de la mañana allá.

- No podía aguantar ni un minuto más sin hablar contigo Kristen… ¿hice mal? – su voz me mató.

- … - sonreí mordiéndome el labio. – Para nada, no sabes lo feliz que me haces… -presentí como se le formaba una sonrisa en su rostro. – Te iba a llamar más tarde, para no interferir en los cambios de horarios, no quería despertarte.

- ¿Me creerías si te digo que no pude dormir de nuevo? Esto que te vayas lejos Kris me tiene loco…

- Yo también Hon, pero regreso en 6 días… - escuché sólo su silencio de congoja. Lo mejor que pude hacer fue cambiarle de tema. - ¿cómo vas con la casa, encontró Steph algo para los dos?

- Mas o menos, felizmente, ayer me distraje mirando más fichas de casas. – como dije, mi amor no podía mentirme… ¡bendito sea la búsqueda de casas! Sino mi teléfono parecería campanario.

- ¿y qué te parecieron? ¿Escogiste alguna? –

- Bueno, eso será una sorpresa…

-Rob… no me gustan las sorpresas así… dímelo ahora. – insistí.

- Nop.

-Robert… te aprovechas que no estoy ahí para convencerte. – refunfuñé.

- Eso me dijiste ayer… y tienes razón… me hubieras convencido tan fácilmente como lo haces siempre…pero esta vez, tendrás que esperar a ver las fotos. – sonrió maliciosamente, podía sentirlo a través de nuestro grado de conexión. – si no, no sería sorpresa. – puntualizó.

Rob y sus malditas sorpresas… me sale con cada cosa, y yo lo amaba demasiado por eso… ¡me encanta que lo haga! pero a veces andar a la deriva, me estresaba… como aquel día en los premios MTV… ¿de dónde sacó esas palabras de agradecimiento por ser _yo_ la inspiración de la Saga?... eso no debía decirlo, ni siquiera era cierto… según él era una sorpresa, yo lo llamaría: "me estoy delatando, ¿y qué?"

Sonreía al recordarlo… casi lo dejo dormir en el sillón de la sala con Jella…

- Está bien. – respondí con desdén. Yo estaba muy ansiosa por conocer mi nueva casa, y él me estaba haciendo sufrir… – No hay problema babe, cuando llegue, ya verás...

- ¿me está amenazando Sra. Pattinson?

- No. Tómalo como una advertencia. – le dije conteniendo una risa. Lo que al final no pude ocultarlo, hablamos un rato más y tuve, mejor dicho, me obligué a despedirme, se me estaba haciendo tarde y hoy nos darían los itinerarios para el resto de la semana… por mí hubiera seguido pegada al celular hablando con él. Colgué mi blackberry, cogí mi chalina y mis lentes y salí del dormitorio con un gran vacío en mi pecho…

Lo extrañaba.

"_Estoy locamente enamorada de Robert… y no podía evitarlo, es más, no quiero evitarlo, ni hoy ni nunca."_

.

La conversación con Rob sobre la búsqueda de las casas, me dejó, sin darme cuenta, totalmente melancólica. Menos mal, que yo empezaba a grabar mañana miércoles cerca a la frontera con Chile, y pude disfrutar y odiar yo sola mi pena… Salía a caminar por el conjunto de lagos cercanos al Hotel, John fue conmigo acompañándome, y aunque me sentía cohibida con él, supo darme mi espacio… caminé casi sin rumbo hasta llegar a un afluente del lago _"Nahuel"_ era mucho más pequeño a lo que vislumbraba desde mi ventana del cuarto de Hotel, pero igual de hermoso… lo admiré un buen rato…

Era el sitio donde quería estar… ¿por qué? Sencillo, las dimensiones, el color, el ambiente me hicieron recordar a mi pequeña casa de Bel Air y su lago… _¿seguían siendo las coincidencias las que me traían aquellos recuerdos vanos a mi mente?... _

Suspiré. No podía volver a desanimarme…

Inhalé y exhalé el aire fresco. Me estaba acostumbrando muchísimo a este lugar…

Me prometo a mí misma, que la próxima vez que venga, será con mi novio… él lo haría completamente de ensueño…

.

.

.

Las grabaciones de la película se desarrollaron muy bien, el único problema era el frío que hacía, cuando me enteré que estábamos a -8° grados centígrados casi me caigo del asiento… mi rostro estaba prácticamente rojo por andar todo el día expuesta al viento y la brisa helada… y para colmo, tuve otro _"deja vu"_… es decir, siempre que grabo escenas como Bella Swan… el frío es lo que prevalece en el momento… junto a mi hombre de mármol… ¿no?

Y aquí en Bariloche, sola… hacía un frío atroz… solo que si estuviera Rob a mi lado, - como lo tengo durante las grabaciones- ya estaría envuelta en sus brazos… ¡Dios! _¿Podrían las circunstancias quererme tanto, que cada paso que doy aquí en Argentina, hay algo que me recuerda a mi Rob?_

_Yo creo que sí… y me hacía feliz._

_._

Ya andaba de regreso al hotel en la camioneta dorada que dispusieron, cuando me volvieron a contar la historia de unas chicas que viajaron hasta la frontera con Chile, al set de la película solo para verme, mientras yo grababa escenas de carretera en un carro del '50.

- Las fans latinoamericanas suelen ser muy intensas, y cariñosas. Demasiado diría yo. – me explicaron.

- Ah, ok…Entiendo, ¿pero en serio hicieron eso? ¿Cuántas horas esperaron?

-No lo sé, pero dijeron que hasta no verte no estarían tranquilas, luego se dieron media vuelta.

-Creo que son las chicas que están ahí… - señaló John minutos más tarde, no eran muchas chicas, todas ellas morenas con sus libros de Crepúsculo en la mano. – Si desea podemos ponernos como una barrera, para que baje tranquila…

- No creo que sea necesario, iré a hablar con ellas… - le respondí arreglando mi casaca azul oscuro, como me iba a negar si las chicas gritaban mi nombre con tal efusividad y se les notaba la felicidad en los ojos…

_-"Por favor, solo queremos verla"_

_-"Queremos saludarla, eso es todo, por favor" – logré distinguir._

Uno de los guardaespaldas de la Productora, ya estaba tratando de alejarlas de una manera tosca, muchas veces no entendían porque eran así con las chicas, se ponían en una actitud tan prepotente y airada que trataban a cualquier persona mal… eso me dio más ganas de acercarme y hablar con ellas. De inmediato bajó Stuart, mi otro guardaespaldas para ayudar a su colega.

- Hola chicas. – les dije cuando llegué a pararme a un metro de distancia de ellas, el grandulón me dio pase, y se puso detrás de mí, claramente escuché cuando se aclaro la garganta y gruñó en señal de reproche.

Las chicas que tenía al frente no sabían que hacer… estaban súper nerviosas y yo también, cuando trataron de calmarse, me preguntaron sobre la Patagonia, si me gustaba el lugar o no, a lo cual respondí que me encantó, me dijeron que pruebe el _dulce de leche y el mate_, porque quedaría encantada… no entendí muy bien lo que dijeron, pero con las explicaciones que me hicieron, me formé una idea… El Mate ya lo había probado, y no me gustó… ¡amargaba mucho!... pero bueno al menos los chocolates que había probado y los alfajores de _La Habana _me dejaron tentada a llevarme cajas para mi Rob…

-Sólo hemos viajado hasta aquí para verte. Te lo juro. – contó una de las chicas, cuyo nombre era Marina.

-¿es en serio? ¿No viven por aquí?

-oh no… rogamos a nuestros papas que nos dejen venir, y como hemos podido, averiguamos dónde estabas, y…. ¡Dios! ¡No podíamos irnos sin verte! –

Sonreí. Estaba muy agradecida con ellas… mi español no era el mejor, y ellas hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para hablarme en inglés…

- ¿A nombre de quién firmo sus libros?

- Marina y Melisa.

Las chicas fueron muy amables, totalmente, y respetaron mi decisión de no tomarme fotos… lo cual agradecí… las otras noches fueron parecidas, siempre encontraba chicas y chicos a la salida del Hotel, eran tan sinceras y afectuosas, y además tan pertinaces que no dejaban que ni el viento, el frio, ni la nieve las refrene y se quedaban esperándome por muchas horas… yo no tenía problema en acercarme y firmarle autógrafos, estaba agradecida con ellos, por apoyarme y seguir de cerca mi carrera, y sobre todo, por su cariño tan fuerte hacia mí, claro que sus expresiones eran muy eufóricas, y se les notaba una gran intensidad en lo que hacían… pero era genial. (foto 6,7)

Nunca olvidaría esta visita a Argentina… aprendí muchas cosas, nuevas culturas, nuevas costumbres… conocí gente estupenda y me enamoré del paisaje…

.

.

- Hey babe… ¿cómo estás? – dije a penas ingresaba al Hall del Hotel minutos más tarde de haber estado con otro grupo de fans. Tenía algo urgente que comunicar a mi novio, algo de último minuto.

-Extrañándote… ¿qué más podría ser? – sonreí. Escuchar su voz después de un largo día de filmación no tenía precio.

- Yo también… el lugar está muy lindo, pero contigo hubiera sido mejor…

- Lo sé… aquí también todo es aburrido… y eso que Sam y Tom andan por aquí todo el día…pero no es lo mismo sin ti… - me dijo, podía sentir cada palabra como mía, lo estaba extrañando a horrores, aún más de cuando viajé a Montreal. – Pero, cambiemos de tema… ¿recién terminaste tus escenas? –

- Si, demoré un poquito, porque afuera del hotel habían unas niñas con sus mamás, querían un autógrafo y… - no pude continuar, porque una voz áspera irrumpió mi llamada telefónica.

- Hey Kris… ¿vienes con nosotros al Bar? Iremos al "Tinto Bistró"

- ¿Quién te llama? – preguntó Rob, seguro que no era ajeno al timbre de voz del muchacho que habló.

- … - suspiré antes de decirlo, mientras masajeaba mi frente. – Es Garrett.

- ¿Qué quiere _ése_ contigo? – volvió a preguntar con desdén y un dejo de celos, pero sereno.

- Me está diciendo que iremos a cenar con los de la producción. Es nuestro último día aquí…

- ¿Irás con él? ¿Y Sam? ¿Dónde está Sam? – insistió.

- Amor, ya te dije iremos todos… no sólo con él.

- Kristen… - volvió a llamarme Garrett.

_Estúpido_, él sabía que estaba hablando con Rob. Lo miré y le levanté la mano en señal de espera. Lo cual mi compañero entendió mal. Muy mal.

– Está bien, alístate, te espero en la Sala del primer piso. – me avisó sonriendo.

_Idiota._

- Hey Garrett… dile a Coppola que tardaré unos minutos más, o quizá los vea allá. – le dije hablando lo más claro posible y despreocupadamente, creo que esta vez el chico Hedlund se había sobrepasado un poquito. Él se alegró y asintió con la cabeza marchándose.

- No debes ponerte celoso de él, Rob… - dije finalmente tratando de interpretar el momento. Menos mal que Rob no estaba aquí, porque con una sola mirada, los tiburones de Australia quedaban cortos al lado de él.

- Si ya lo sé… pero no tienes idea de lo que se siente saber que él esté contigo allá y yo no. Es Horrible. – escuché su respiración agitada, él estaba furioso, y no era para menos. Lo entendía perfectamente. – Creo que tendrás que ir. –

- Ajam… pero Rob, te llamaba para avisarte otra cosa. Aunque quizá no sea el mejor momento.

- Dímelo. No hay problema. – aseguró.

- No mejor después.

- Kristen Jaymes Stewart… dime qué pasa.

- Bueno… - di un suspiro largo. – Rob, mañana cuando aterricemos en New York, no podré ir a Los Angeles. Iremos todos de frente a New Orleans. Sin escalas.

Resopló.

- Un segundo, ¿quieres decir que no vendrás a verme, y te irás con el _fideo ese_ hasta NOLA? – reaccionó con antipatía.

- Podría decirse… - disimulé mi sonrisa. – Iremos todos Hon… fue una disposición de última hora, sabes que los tiempos se manejaran mejor así, está mucho más cerca.

- ¿por qué no podrías ir después? Solo te atrasarías un par de días, ¡no es nada! – tenía que darle la razón, atrasarme un día para mí no era problema, pero mi palabra estaba dicha, y lamentablemente el calendario de grabaciones tuvo que tomar este giro inesperado.

_Maldito calendario…_

- No puedo mi amor, ya está todo listo, hoy nos lo dijo Coppola, no podemos perder tiempo en ir y venir de otros sitios… es… urgente…

-Kris, ¿te das cuenta lo que me estás diciendo? En NOLA estarás más de 20 días… es prácticamente un mes sin verte… – dejó de hablar. – No de nuevo… – me dijo con voz de súplica.

Cuando viajé a Canadá, dejamos de vernos un mes, por motivos de trabajo de él, al igual que cuando viajó a Budapest, no lo vi por mucho tiempo, después, viaje sola por el mundo… sin él… ¿por qué siempre nos pasa esto?

– Quiero que sea octubre ya… - volvió a decirme suplicante. Si dependiera de mi el tiempo, hace rato lo hubiera arreglado a mi antojo.

- Y yo más… por favor entiéndeme Rob, es sólo una vez más… luego de esto estaremos juntos como antes… - le expliqué tratando de disipar el mal rato, y masajeando mis sienes como si quisiera amasar una torta…

- ¡Shit! ¡Debí ir contigo a ese viaje sin importar lo que digan! Es un mes Kris… ¡un mes!. – se repetía para sí como convenciéndose de que era lo correcto. Él podría ir a verme al Set en NOLA pero el precio era muy alto… no podíamos dejar que los paparazzis se entrometan de nuevo en nuestras vidas, y tampoco que interrumpan mi trabajo en la película…

No tenía idea mínima de cómo podía llegar a hacer… menos de cuando lo podría ver, en definitiva, creo que no veré a mi novio en _un mes… otro largo mes…_ y ojala que la espera no se alargue demasiado…

.

.

¿Que si en la noche salí con los chicos?... Sí, tuve que hacerlo, el director nos había organizado una pequeña cena de despedida –la cual no podía rechazar – y aprovecharon que había actividades Gourmets y vinícolas por todo Bariloche y Villa La Angostura para llevarnos a degustar los vinos provenientes de una ciudad de Argentina, Mendoza… lo que debo decir, eran deliciosos…

La cena en "Tinto Bistró" (*) estuvo riquísima, la charla fue muy amena y simpática, cada vez que nos reuníamos, casi no hablábamos mucho de la película, tratábamos de relajarnos y ser nosotros mismos. Para mí, era fantástico; el único dulce inconveniente fue que recordé de inmediato, las noches en Montreal en las que Rob me sorprendió con una cena romántica… y claro… recordé la mezcla y sabor exquisito del vino con la acidez de las fresas y el dulce de la crema batida que le convidé… o el vino espumante que me ofreció…

¡Diablos! _Las circunstancias y el destino siguen haciendo de las suyas_… recordándome a cada paso que doy a mi chico…

_Suspiré profundamente. _

Necesito volver a mentalizarme positivamente…

_._

"_I miss you__ so much, I can´t stand it  
Seems like my heart is breaking in two  
the head says no, but my soul demands it  
Everything I do, reminds me of you…  
_

_I miss you so much in this house full of shadows  
while the rain keeps pouring down my window too  
when will the pain recede to the darkness  
From whence it has come and I'm feeling so blue…"_

_._

Lo extraño demasiado, no puedo ocultarlo… pero me pone extremadamente mal la noticia que le di horas antes. Le afectó demasiado, particularmente, a mí me afectó muchísimo, o es que, ¿Acaso es pecado extrañar a alguien tanto y desear estar en sus brazos lo más rápido posible? ¿Es una locura querer borrar fronteras y distancias y desear convertirse en ave para volar de inmediato a su hogar? No, para mí no lo era… ambos pensábamos vernos muy pronto… y de nuevo nuestros planes se fueron al tacho…

.

"_Seems like the spirit is pushing me onwards  
I'm able to see, where I tripped and went wrong  
I'll just have to guess where my soul will find comfort  
And I miss you so much when I'm singing my song…_

_I miss you so much, I can't stand it  
Everything i do… reminds me… of you…"_

**_(Cancion: "Reminds Me of you" - Van Morrinson)._**

.

Después de un par de horas con los chicos en el Bar ambientado e inspirado en los años '50 o '60 y decorada en un estilo Bistró Francés –lo que trajo a mi mente de inmediato a _París, a Rob, y las noches que pasamos ahí._- decidí irme, dejando atrás la música Lounge que estaba sonando en ese momento… al día siguiente tendría que despertarme muy temprano, para terminar de alistar las cosas y recorrer como 75 km en auto hasta Bariloche, y 2 horas más en avión para regresar a Buenos Aires…

¿Habría forma de cambiar el ticket de avión y volar directamente a Los Angeles?...

_Si, quizá la había… pero era imposible para mí…_

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**_N/A: gracias por leer *-*!_**

_**1-** este cap me resulto un poquito mas dificil, porque no sabia en donde debia acabarlo... obviamente aqui falta un poco mas de Argentina (sera proximo cap) y luego la travesia de Rob a NOLA (proximo cap tambien.. Rob-povs)_

_**2.** Leyenda de fotos y (*) en mi perfil. para refrescar la memoria =)_

_**3.** ojala les hay gustado y bueno al menos hay cumplido sus espectativas... u.u _

_agradeceria muchisimo que me dejen un comentario, o mensaje para saber los aciertos, errores y otras cosas!_

_Besos. y a seguir traumandonos con R/K... ! ^-^_

_Lucia._


	9. Looking For You  Parte 1

**Hola chicas, les cuento que ando mal, resfriada y con tos... u.u ojala pueda mejorar... x_x y bueno para no demorar, decidi partir el capitulo en dos partes, de paso que no se aburren... xD!**

**sin mas, el cap**

* * *

**Falling in love for the Last Time**

**Outtake**

**Capítulo 9: **

**"Looking For You – Parte 1"**

**(Agosto - Setiembre 2010)**

* * *

**ROB - POV**

**(Los Angeles, CA)**

Llámenme loco, pero cinco días es demasiado tiempo para mí...

Acababa de colgar el teléfono, y los celos me invadían, y peor, la maldita impotencia de tenerla lejos me mataba...

Hace unos minutos pensaba que la tendría conmigo a mi lado en dos días más, y ahora, resulta que se irá con el _fideo ese_ a NOLA a seguir grabando...

¡Pero qué mierda!...

¡Cómo odio al tiempo cuando me hace estas jugadas! El no entiende lo importante y valioso que es tenerla junto a mí, aunque sea para aspirar su dulce aroma, o mirar sus ojos verdes decir mi nombre a voz callada y sentir su frágil cuerpo aclamando mi cercanía y mis labios...

Golpeé la mesa de madera con mi puño haciendo retumbar los vasos que previamente estuvieron llenos de cerveza. ¡Qué injusto podrían ser el tiempo y el destino cuando se lo proponían!

.

- Hey tranquilo hombre... - me dijo Tom reaccionando al ruido, sostenía su cigarro a medio acabar y se paseaba por la sala. -

- ¿Quieres que esté tranquilo sabiendo que ese le habla con tanta familiaridad, y la ve todos los días? Además ha surgido otra cosa...

- Ah fue eso... - me cortó bajando la mirada, él ya me conocía, creo q era obvio que tenga celos, ¿no? Dejar que mi Kris ande sola con _ese_ que la mira con ojos de deseo dentro y fuera de cámaras... No era seguro para nadie... -

- ¿Por eso casi rompes el teléfono? Parecía que querías meterte dentro del celular y llegar a Argentina en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... ¡Viajar por los cables no se puede!

- Sam, no estoy para bromas. - dije secamente. - hay algo más y es serio.

- Serio es tu caso de personalidad... Pobre Kris...

- Despídete de tu regalo de cumpleaños, Sam. - le dije y se encogió de hombros.

- oh vamos Rob, ella te ama, yo he estado cerca de ellos dos, y Kris no le da la importancia que Garrett quisiera tener... - sostuvo Tom, frunció el ceño y caminó hacia al bar, acercándome luego una copa. -

- ... - lo miré y le agradecí en silencio.

Claro que sabía que Kristen me amaba y ni lo miraba... Solo que ese chico no me inspiraba mucha confianza. Ni hoy ni nunca... Aun recuerdo el tono de voz que usó cuando habló de mi esposa en el Comic Con de este año... Atreverse a tanto... Aunque mis amigos dijeron que exageré... Pero más vale hombre prevenido que iluso por descubrir...

Suspiré. Mejor dejo ese tema de lado por un rato... No podría atormentarme más con las escenas fuertes que Kris debía de grabar con él... había algo más importante rodando mi cabeza...

- Olvida eso. - hice una pausa. - Me ha dicho que no vendrá el domingo... se va directo a Kentwood. - dije lo ultimo con un hilo de voz... Decidí tomar un sorbo del licor que Tom me sirvió, mi garganta estaba ya seca.

- ¿eso le han dicho? A mí no me han comentado nada... - hablo Tom confundido agarrando su barbilla... Era obvio que él no lo sepa...

- ¿será porque tu grabas en un mes todavía?... - le contesté. - Además, tus escenas no son ahí, ¿verdad? - le pregunté con un aire de súplica. Quizá podría repetirse lo de Montreal...

- No para nada. - aseguró con una sonrisa maliciosa, esas que se le forman cuando tiene un plan en mente. Levanté una ceja como respuesta. - ¡oh! Vamos Robby... No me harás pasar lo mismo de Canadá, ¿o sí? -

- pues... - dudé. No era mala idea... Y más si él se estaba ofreciendo. Bueno, ok, lo acepto, no ofrecía nada... Pero quizá mi estado de shock podría ayudarme esta vez. - ... -

- ¡Que poco original eres, Robby! - bufó. - ¿No la tendrás aburrida a Kris?

- Tom... - le dirigí una mirada mortífera. - Más vale que vayas preparando tus maletas y veas donde dormir... -

El seguía sonriendo, y yo emitía fuego por los ojos, ¿En dónde estaba el lobo ese para que haga algo bueno en su vida?

- Ya déjalo... No le hagas caso, como él tiene chica ahora, ha perdido toda la sensibilidad hacia el resto. - argumentó Sam llegando al comedor y tomando asiento en la silla frente a la mía.

- ¡oh, par de celosos! - vi por el rabillo del ojo que Sam lo calló con un singular gesto, copia innata de mi Kris, y Tom rodo los ojos como respuesta. - Ustedes se pierden de mi genial idea... - refutó.

- Dudo que sea genial.

- Tienes razón, es perfecta.

- Ya, calla. - se encogió de hombros y le dio una última inhalada a su cigarro. Lo que me dio ganas de prender otro para mí.

- Mira Rob. - empezó Sam e hizo caso omiso a nuestro amigo. - Ya encontraremos alguna manera para que se vean... Tiene que existir...

- Ojala... - le respondí bebiéndome de un solo sorbo todo el whisky que había en el vaso, sentí la fuerza del licor quemando mi garganta, pero no me importaba...

Sabía que era difícil ir a NOLA, y no por mi parte, yo no tenía problemas en tomar un avión y llegar en 4 horas a Kentwood, el problema era que podríamos ocasionar nuevamente otro gran e innecesario caos mediático... Y a ninguno, ni a nadie, nos gustaba porque no respetaban nuestra vida ni nuestro trabajo... Ocasionar otro problema en el Set sería absurdo y poco premeditado...

Gruñí.

_Un mes... Otro largo y agobiante mes..._

¡Diablos! Es insoportable y casi imposible no extrañarla... Sino hacia algo pronto, no creo poder sobrevivir sin verla casi 30 días... Sentirla junto a mí se había convertido en una prioridad vital en mi vida... Y no podría prescindir sin ella... Sin mi Kristen...

.

.

.

**KRIS - POV**

**Buenos Aires, Argentina (28 Agosto)**

Era increíble saber que el tiempo se había pasado rapidísimo, como volando, aquí en Argentina... El viaje de regreso a Buenos Aires fue tranquilo, muy distinto al recibimiento que tuve en el Aeroparque, donde, según me informaron, había más de 200 personas esperándonos... No logramos ver a nadie porque nos sacaron rapidísimo en una camioneta negra.

.

La tarde me la pase fumando... Cúlpenme por seguir haciéndolo, pero estaba desesperada, albergando todos estos sentimientos sola, y dando siempre mi mejor cara sin que nadie se entere que por dentro estaba triste y desolada...

¡Quería a mi novio al lado! ¡Lo quería ya!

Y las malditas circunstancias, que me "_atormentaron_" todo el viaje me decían ahora que era imposible... Me decían que aguante 25 días más... Si es que no se hacía más largo...

A veces pienso que el tiempo es un arma de doble filo, te acerca más en sentimientos a alguien o un lugar que amas, pero te aleja en distancia de otro aun más poderoso y querido...

Resoplé.

Seguí recorriendo el aeropuerto de Ezeiza, guiada por la seguridad y mis compañeros de trabajo, íbamos al salón vip, para esperar ahí, un par de horas más hasta que sea la hora de embarque...

- Por favor, por favor, tengo mi carnet, mírelo. Solo quiero una foto o un autógrafo de ella. - escuche balbucear a una voz casi chillona que rompió mis divagaciones; Provenía de la puerta de entrada del salón vip.

Me detuve a su costado mientras que el resto del Cast entraba al área privada, y vi que la persona que gritaba era una chica castaña y delgada, más o menos de mi tamaño.

- Es imposible. - le contestó la seguridad, habían dos más tratando de esquivarla.

- John... - pronuncié con voz baja; mi guardaespaldas se estaba volviendo muy sobreprotector, ya me estaba colmando la paciencia, ¡Era una sola chica! No cientos de fans! El aludido volteo a mirarme y entendió todo dándome pase.

- Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? -

- ¡Ayyy Dios...! - exclamó. - Me llamo Jessica. Pe...pero decime Jess. - sentí sus nervios en la mirada. Empezó a temblar y note unas lagrimas rodar su mejilla.

- No llores... En serio...

- Discúlpame, no sabes lo que he pasado para llegar hasta acá... - sollozó más fuerte, y me conmoví, la abracé y le volví a decir que no llore. No había por qué hacerlo.

Conversamos unos minutos, ya más calmada, y como pudimos nos entendimos en el juego de idiomas.

- Gracias por todo, - le sonreí. - _"sos una grosa"_. - ahí sí que no entendí nada... _¿Era español?_

- Ehhh... ¿Qué?

- quiero decir... Eres lo máximo. - sonrió y reí con ella. Me gusto su sinceridad y sin dudar me tome una foto con ella luego de filmarle el libro de "Amanecer", el ultimo que filmaré...

Me despedí, y caminé un poco más hasta dar el encuentro a Sam que estaba ya esperándome, otro niño británico que me cuidaba...

Ahora que lo pienso... _¿Rob habrá hablado con él?... Mmmm... No sé... Mmmm... Quizá... ¿Importaba saberlo?_

_No. _

Me encantan los aires de sobreprotector y celópata de Rob...

¡Dios, definitivamente me estoy volviendo masoquista!

Sonreí para mí sola.

.

Cuando pensaba que ya no habría opción alguna para que las circunstancias no se apiadan de mí, encontré una casualidad hermosa, la más bella que pudo existir...

_Un bebe. _

Si. Un hermoso y lindo bebe en la Sala VIP.

¡Dios! ¿Podría imaginármelo como mío y de Rob? Es más, ¿Sería una señal enviada para que no incumpla mi promesa que le hice a mi novio en Montreal?

Pues empezaba a creerlo... Esa noche, en aquella calle antigua de Montreal y con el corazón en la mano, le prometí, le juré, que terminadas las grabaciones de "Amanecer" dejaría de cuidarme, para tener juntos a nuestro primer hijo...

Y lo cumpliría. Claro que sí.

Me acerqué al que supuse era el padre del bebe, y totalmente cómoda me presenté... Conversamos un rato con los chicos, ni me acuerdo que temas abordamos, pues yo solo tenía ojos para la pequeña belleza que me miraba.

- ¿Cuantos meses tiene? - le pregunté curiosa.

- Cumplirá un año estos días. - lo miré, que grande que estaba el bebe, bueno seguro sacó los genes del papa que era alto y corpulento. - Estuvimos por aquí, visitando a sus abuelos. - me explicó.

- oh genial... ¿Cómo se llama? - volví a curiosear agarrándole la manito, sus ojos verdes brillaron de alegría, lo que me hizo sentir una punzada inexplicable en el corazón y un fuerte dolor en los ovarios.

Estaba decidido. Tenía que darle un bebe, tenía que yo darme el gusto de cargar a un ser completamente mío, hecho con amor...

- Se llama Thomas Steve, pero su nombre de pila es Tommy.

_"Thomas, como el segundo nombre de él..."_

... Le seguí haciendo cosquillas, y el sonreía cada vez más, creo que me sumergí en una burbuja imaginaria, porque solo escuchaba la suave risa del bebe y los balbuceos que hacia... Podía quedarme todo el día asi y no me cansaría... Fue genial e indescriptible las miles de sensaciones que atravesaron ese momento todo mi cuerpo...

Estaba feliz. Como nunca antes en mi vida. Y se sentía bien, muy bien... _(foto 1 y 2)_

Definitivamente, Robert había hecho magia en mí, me tenia idiota de amor y deseo, y habría cambiando por completo mi alma, mi vida, y todo...

Le daría no solo uno, sino varios bebes, porque sé que él será perfecto como padre, no podría encontrar alguien mejor que él...

Con estos pensamientos, abordé el avión, soporté miles de cámaras captando mi partida y me despedí de Argentina... País al cual regresaría, muy pronto, estoy segura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ROB - POV**

**(Los Angeles)**

Estaba en un lío... La noche anterior ni siquiera pude dormir de la impresión y de las mil formas que trataba de hallar en mi cabeza para lograr solucionar este embrollo, que no solo me afectaba a mí... Sino a mi pobre salud mental...

Estaba desesperado...

.

_**Flash Back **_

_- ¡oh rayos! - grité al escuchar retumbar una melodía chillona. - ¡pero qué maldito timbre! - como pude, me acerqué a la mesita de noche, cogí mi celular, y vi quien me marcaba. _

_- oh... ¡Maldición!... Dile a Kris que te llame luego... - bostezo. - tengo... - bostezo. - sueño... - bostezó por última vez Tom medio sonámbulo._

_La noche anterior salimos a celebrar el cumple de Sam, y aunque yo andaba totalmente cabizbajo sin mi Kristen a mi costado, traté de estar bien y no aguar su cumpleaños; además estar con los chicos, era relajante y de lo más normal, ya que nunca me trataban diferente, sino, todo lo contrario, "éramos un grupo de desaliñados británicos perdidos que solo queríamos actuar y cantar"._

_Ya cuando llegamos acá, seguimos hasta la madrugada conversando... No recuerdo mucho, solo que tome unas copas de más, cosa que no le diré a Kris..._

_Volví a escuchar la melodía y de inmediato conteste._

_- ¡ya contesta! _

_- ¿alo?_

_- ¡Hey! - esa voz y ese timbre de llamada, era de una sola persona, inconfundible. - ¿cómo estas hermanito? - _

_Era lunes, ¿quien en su sano juicio llama un lunes a las 7 de la mañana?... Claro, tenía que ser ella... Caso aparte seria si mi amor me llamaba... _

_- Hola Lizzy... - dije tratando de disimular mi voz somnolienta._

_- ¿Andaban durmiendo?... Que ociosos. - masculló por el otro lado de la línea telefónica._

_- Estoy de vacaciones, Liz... _

_- Lo sé, lo sé... Si para eso te llamo, ¿no sabes lo que te conseguí? Bueno en si me las regalaron... ¡Son entradas para el concierto de Marcus!... _

_- ¡¿Hablas en serio? - me alegré, hacía tiempo que no escuchaba tocar a mi amigo - ¿Cuando es?_

_- El 18 de setiembre. Seria genial que vengas unos días antes, asi lo pasas con mama que te extrañó para su cumpleaños... aunque no te quiso decir nada._

_¡Oh diablos del infierno! Lo olvide, le prometí a mi mama ir a visitarla después de conseguir la casa nueva... _

_Pero... ¿En dónde estaba mi cabeza?... ¿Era necesario contestar la pregunta?..._

_No._

_Si me hicieran un examen exhaustivo de mi mente y conciencia, lo único que encontrarían seria una sola cosa envuelta de diferentes maneras: Kristen._

_Balbuceé algo inentendible, pero prometí ir para esa fecha... No podía postergarlo más..._

_- Excelente. ¡Te esperamos! Saludos a mi cuñadita. _

_- Bye Liz, los llamo luego. -_

_._

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

.

.

.

Ahora sí que estaba en un gran lío... Kris regresaría de NOLA el 19 de setiembre... Y yo tendría q estar en Londres días antes... Lo ideal hubiera sido que Kris haya regresado a LA ayer, hubiéramos pasado una semana juntos, y luego viajaba tranquilo... Pero ahora, _¿Cómo podre viajar al otro lado del mundo sin haberla visto siquiera?_

No, ahí sí que no sobrevivía...

Y sí, era un gran lío.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde que hablé con mi hermana, 2 días en los que tuve que romperme la cabeza para conseguir una solución... y no… no lo logré... No personalmente...

Caminé por la habitación desesperado y nervioso, agarrándome el cabello y revoloteándolo, no me había afeitado, pero no me importaba, sin Kris aquí, ¿para qué lo haría?

Hace unos minutos había acabado de arreglar mi bolso con algunas prendas y un mapa de ruta, y sólo esperaba a Sam que traía los galones de gasolina llenos, y un poco de comida empaquetada. No nos íbamos al fin del mundo, pero debíamos ser precavidos... ya que imaginarme varados en plena carretera de Texas, con el intenso calor y sin comida y agua, y con Tom al lado... Dios... Sí que era aterrador...

Aunque no debía joderlo a Tommy, ya que si no fuera _porque su "genial"_ idea resultó verdaderamente genial, no estaría listo para abordar mi Chevrolet y largarnos de una buena vez... como tres _desaliñados británicos perdidos que solo querían actuar y cantar y enrumbarse en una loca travesía..._

Pero… me encontraba nervioso, ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? La decisión que había tomado era riesgosa pero la más acertada... nadie, ningún paparazzi sabría de mi viaje por carretera, nadie se esperaría que yo haga esto…ni la misma Kris... así que no podrían armar ningún alboroto ni nada…

Pero… ¿Estaría bien lo que iba a hacer?

Debía de estarlo, aunque las casualidades me den la espalda... No había otra forma para ver a la mujer de mi vida... iría a buscarla en auto, atravesaría medio país, manejaría más de 3000 kilómetros sólo para saciar mis ansias de verla, y tenerla entre mis brazos…

La necesito… para quitar la fuerte opresión de mi pecho que me acosa, para sentirla reír conmigo, para que se burle de mis bromas, para acariciarle la mejilla, para mirarla a sus profundos ojos verdes, para sentir que es mía, simplemente para decirle al oído que la amo…

Estaba decidido… o era ahora o… nunca.

.

.

.

.

**(6 de setiembre)**

Llevaba no sé cuantas horas manejando... Pero me sentía perdido y hambriento, por no decir que quería dormir...

Ayer habíamos estado en New México, comimos algo ligero y bebimos un par de cervezas en un Bar, y por una maldita apuesta perdí mi derecho de dormir esa noche, me tocaba manejar... En fin, no me importaba tener que desvelarme; Con tal de ver lo más rápido posible a mi Kristen manejaría sin cansancio si fuera necesario, además llevábamos tres días de travesía... Y no iba nada mal... Nada mal...

...Hasta que sentí el peso de mis párpados queriendo cubrir mi visión, y el contorno de mis ojos me quemaban... no podía dejar de bostezar...

Estaba molido. Bien molido.

- Tom, Sam, ¡Hey haraganes! Despierten. - les dije, mire el reloj y eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana, debí haber parado hace unas horas de conducir, pero lo único que veía era la sinuosa carretera que tenia al frente, y uno que otra gasolinera...

Además, debo aceptar que no pensaba con claridad... Porque pensaba en ella... En mi amor.

- No friegues. -

- Necesito saber que sitio es este, saca la carta de ruta Tom. - cuando dije esto, vi abrir de par en par los ojos de mi amigo. Estaba asustado, se sobre sentó en el asiento de copiloto y empezó a buscar en el mapa.

- ¡Mierda! ¿No sabes dónde estamos? ¡No debí dejarte manejar!

- Nunca dije que no sabía dónde estábamos... - rodé los ojos. - Quiero saber qué pueblo o ciudad tenemos más cerca, necesito una buena ducha y comer algo.

- No eres el único, has manejado como robot, nos querías matar de hambre o ¿qué? – miré por el espejo retrovisor. Sam seguía durmiendo como un tronco… -

- Tú te la has pasado durmiendo, no te quejes… ya dime, hace unos minutos vi un cartel, creo que decía "Anton" – volteé a mirarlo, y agachó su cabeza, creo que mi cara daba miedo, porque no duró ni 2 segundos mirándome...

_Sí...Necesitaba descansar..._

Los otros lugares por los que pasamos anteriormente no me llamaron mucho la atención como para quedarme y pasar la noche ahí. Así que no perdería mí tiempo y mejor decidí seguir manejando, mientras más rápido lo haga, más rápido llegaría a mi destino y a mi corazón.

- Déjame chequear… - abrió su libro, me reí, no imaginé a Tom alguna vez así, si no lo conociera tan bien, diría que parece niño scout. – A unos kilómetros está Lubbock.

Manejé unas cuantas horas más, pasamos por otra gasolinera, y ahí si compramos cosas para comer, no queríamos utilizar, por ahora, las reservas. Llegué al hotel como sonámbulo, sólo cuando por fin sentí el suave colchón acariciar mi espalda, reaccioné y pensé que estaba en el cielo. Masajeé mis sienes, necesitaba echarme y dormir como se debe, al menos unas cuantas horas... Ya no podía más…

.

.

En la calle 'Broadway' nos dijeron que había un Grill - bar excelente, y lo mejor de todo, abrían sus puertas desde temprano… Me di una ducha rápida, me vestí con un polo plomo oscuro, mi camisa blanca encima, y mi gorra "LB", no hacía mucho frío, pero a donde fuera, llevaba la gorra conmigo, porque era como llevar parte de K…

Caminamos hasta llegar ahí, y me sorprendió ver que hoy Lunes había "_Happy Hour_", genial, hoy no tenía que manejar, y mañana arreglaría las apuestas para que Tom o Sam manejen…

Cuando entramos al "_Cricket's_", me gusto mucho la decoración, no era un bar elegante, pero si tenía buen ambiente, juvenil y tranquilo, y la cerveza…ni que decir, tenían una gran selección, muchas de ellas eran cervezas artesanales distribuidas estratégicamente en los varios dispensadores que habían en todo el recorrido del Bar… más al fondo, tenía un área de Pool, y juegos de tejo, que ya se encontraban llenos de universitarios. Me hizo recordar unos años atrás cuando con los chicos recorríamos los bares de Londres… y tocábamos guitarra por diversión, y todo era despreocupado… claro que ahora estoy mucho mejor con Kristen… no cambiaria mi nueva vida por nada en el mundo…

- Disculpen. – Dijo una voz que provenía de una chica, y no era la misma camarera que horas antes me había reconocido.

Sin darme cuenta eran como las 8 de la noche, y el Bar se había llenado, no hice mucho caso a la voz en ese momento porque le estaba mensajeando a Kris, ella no tenía ni la mínima idea de mi viaje. Cuando me viera llegar seria sorpresa, ¡ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá! _(foto 3, 4)_

- Hola. - respondió Sam.

- No queremos molestarlos, pero... ¡Oh God! – gritó bajito. – Dile tú. – dijo una segunda voz, y sentí cómo le tiró un codazo a su amiga.

- Podríamos tomarnos fotos con ustedes por favor, sería estupendo.

_"Holy shit" _

Levante la vista y las vi, ellas me sonreían y yo abría los ojos como platos... Me habían reconocido y esperaban una respuesta afirmativa y yo me debatía entre la verdad, y la mentira...

¿Tomarme fotos con ellas?... ¿Y si lo publican?... No creo, quizá si les digo que no lo pongan en internet... ¡No que va! de todas maneras lo harán... Dios y le acabo de mandar un mensaje a Kristen diciendo que andaba en casa con los chicos...

Demoré en reaccionar... Las chicas que tenia al frente eran rubias,_ si, rubias_... Si Kris ve esas fotos, se pondrá peor ¿Qué hago? Aunque no creo que se enoje más de lo que se podrá enojar cuando sepa que le engañé respecto al viaje… Aunque cuando me vea llegar con esta barba me va a matar igual... Pero, en fin...

_"¡Concéntrate Rob!"_ - gritó una vocecilla en mi cabeza….

Soy un Idiota. No había otra palabra para describirme, soy idiota. Sólo yo pensé por un momento que pasaría desapercibido en un viaje así…

Entorné los ojos, y les sonreí, no me quedaba otra... Parte de _mi plan "LFK"_ se fue al tacho…

- ¿Podemos tomarnos una foto? – repitieron. Tom seguía esperando mi respuesta mofándose para sus adentros, y Sam no había por ningún lado. Pequeños traidores.

- Si claro. – Me paré, las tres chicas, dos rubias, y una morena se acomodaron equitativamente a mis costados, y mi amigo tomó la foto… conversamos un poco con las chicas, se tomaron fotos con Tom, y con Sam que apareció con cara de tarado… esto sí que valía más que una apuesta para conducir… _(foto 5)_

- Gracias Rob, eres lo máximo… - me dijeron, y les sonreí como respuesta. Las chicas eran muy amables y no me preguntaron el motivo de mi visita aquí, lo que si me recomendaron que al día siguiente visite la ciudad porque era el día central del festival de Lubbock, y habría muchas sorpresas…

Luego de eso… llegaron otras chicas más y pidieron fotos y autógrafos… ya saben, es como si una da el primer paso, y si funciona, entonces las demás la siguen… y eso sucedió… no me molestaba en absoluto, si ya estaba resignado a enfrentar mi pequeña mentira y aceptar que mi plan "LFK" no iba a servir… entonces, ¿qué iba a perder siendo simpático con las fans?...

Exacto… nada.

No tengo idea de cuantas fotos logre sacarme esa noche… lo que si sabía era que estaba frito…

Si que estaba frito… recontra frito… Sólo me quedaba decir la verdad… cuanto antes…

Suspiré.

_¡Diablos! Y yo quería que sea sorpresa… _

_... ahora sí, estaba acabado..._

.

.

.

**_"Dejarte de amar... es como pedirle a un ruiseñor que deje de cantar, _**  
**_o a un río que limite su caudal, _**  
**_son cosas naturales, primordiales, y para mí, vitales"._**

**_(L.C.B.)_**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**

.

* * *

**Nota:**

a)Ojala les haya gustado, esta es la primera parte de la travesia a NOLA, se que no es mucho, pero tampoco queria hacerlo largo para aburrirlas.

como les dije anteriormente, este fic ya esta por acabar, falta la 2da parte del de hoy y el reencuentro en Kentwood.

b) n_n luego vendre con otro fic Robsten... se llamara _"Only for you and me"_ y sera un outtake del viaje a Brazil de Rob y Kris.

c) fotos en mi perfil! y Video de Kris con Bebe, tambien n_n

besos! y gracias por todos sus comentarios!

me hacen felizz *-*

P.D. no les puedo avisar que dia actualizare el otro capitulo, porque como sigo enferma, me es dificil disponer mi tiempo... y la medicina me deja media dopada u.u pero no dejen de leer el fic. ^_^

los quiero!


	10. Looking For You Parte 2

_Hola Chicas! ¿como andan? Yo mucho mejor... ^.^! _  
_aqui les traigo la segunda parte del capitulo 9. Ojala les guste y no se olviden comentar que es un gran aliento para mi.. u.u! _  
_abajito en notas, los detalles =)_

**

* * *

**

**Falling in love for the Last Time**

**Outtake**

**Capítulo 9: **

**"Looking For You – Parte 2"**

_**(Setiembre 2010)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**ROB - POV**

**(Lubbock, Texas - 7 setiembre)**

Uno de los museos más interesantes en Lubbock era el "Buddy Holly Museum" ... No tenía planeado ir, ni visitarlo ni recorrer si quiera las calles cercanas a él, pero cuando me enteré que se realizaba en sus salones una exposición de guitarras de colección, no lo dudé dos veces... Simplemente fui... (foto1)

Quería olvidarme un poco de la tristeza que sentia en mi interior por estar lejos de la mujer que amo, y además, queria de algún modo, disipar mi mente y tenerla en blanco para explicarle a mi subconsciente lo estúpido que puedo llegar a ser...

_"...Kristen..." - suspiré._

No he tenido momento para hablarle, y ¡son las 11 de la mañana!... Y yo seguia desesperado...

_._

_**- Flash Back -**_

_Anoche, después de conversar un momento con algunas de las chicas que se me acercaron por fotos en el bar, no pude si quiera sacar mi cabeza por la puerta... _

_Eran las 10 de la noche, y ya me queria ir al hotel... Estaba muy cansado para seguir en el bar, y muy culpable para sentirme bien, como si nada estuviera pasando... Cuando de repente, las ventanas laterales que dan para la calle estaban llenas de personas, agucé más mi visión y deslumbre varias chicas que me hacian señas con las manos..._

_"¿Como sucedió esto?..."_

_Oh si... Las rubias me delataron... No habia otra explicacion... Pero... No podria ser tan malo... Eran unas cuantas chicas más, ¿no?_

_Mmmm... Pues si, era peor que eso... No solo estaban las chicas gritando mi nombre... Sino los periodistas amontonados en la puerta principal… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso no era suficiente un par de fotos en internet que miles de camarógrafos esperándome afuera del bar listos para grabar mi salida?_

_No, para ellos, no lo era. Bufé con desesperación._

_"Más atención mediática, menos oportunidades de contar la verdad a tiempo..." Una típica regla de tres simple que se convertía en mi martirio personal._

_- Sr. Pattinson, no puede retirarse aún, hemos analizado la situación, y afuera hay más de 150 jovencitas rodeando el local y bloqueando la salida. - me dijo el encargado del "Criquet's" cuando vio mis intenciones de salir como fuera del local._

_"150 chicas" - debo estar alucinando, la cerveza artesanal debe tener unos lopulos alucinógenos extras, era imposible que algo asi sucediera en tan corto tiempo... Ni la regla de tres simple servía aquí._

_Quedé como zombi pensando..._

… "_¡Ya Rob concéntrate otra vez!" – gritó la vocecilla interior._

_- ¿No tiene puerta 'falsa'? - le preguntó Sam._

_- Si, pero está en las mismas condiciones. Llamaremos y pediremos ayuda a la policia. No se preocupen que todo lo arreglaremos, por lo pronto ya cerramos el local, y nadie podrá salir hasta las 2am. - explicó el señor. – Hora que terminamos el servicio diario._

_- Gracias. - atiné a contestarle tragando saliva. No sé si me enojé, me frustré o morí en silencio... Sólo sentía un peso en mi cabeza haciéndome masajear mis sienes con desesperación y maldiciendo sin cautela...Tenia que estar encerrado 4 largas horas más... Y sin poder hacer nada... _

_Aunque debia reconocer que era una buena idea, ya que nadie podria seguir divulgando el chisme por ahí, al menos no por ahora, pero..._

_¡No podría llamar a Kristen a las 2 de la madrugada! Ni tampoco podia llamarla en ese instante con toda la bulla tipica de un bar..._

_Bufé nuevamente._

_Ahora... Era cien por ciento confirmado... Estaba frito..._

**-Fin F.B. -**

.

.

.

Seguí caminando entre los pasillos del museo, admirando cada modelo genuino de guitarras eléctricas, y recordando las 4 horas más que pasé en el Bar y la estrepitosa salida que tuve rodeado de policias...nunca en mi sano juicio pensé que una visita tan fugaz a una ciudad se convertiría en un caos mediático... (foto2)

Anoche, cuando llegué al hotel, estaba más que cansado, no habia dormido casi dos días, eran las 3 de la madrugada y mis ojos me ardían, estaban rojos de todo el esfuerzo que hice para mantenerlos abiertos... por último, creo que se me desconectaron los sentidos al sentir lo cómoda que estaba la almohada, porque empecé a decir incoherencias y veía oasis con el rostro de Kristen a cada instante... Creo que estaba llegando a mi cielo personal...

Si... Ese remolino de imágenes se convirtió en un lindo y placentero sueño... Al menos, de esa manera, la tuve a mi lado y la hice mía muchas veces...

... Asi que no me culpen por haberme quedado dormido y no haber llamado a K...

.

Resoplé fuertemente recordando mi 'sueño', y me encogí de hombros... creo que se escuchó a través de las paredes... Pero no me importaba...

Continué admirando la colección, y encontré una guitarra de color rojo que me encantó, lastima que no estaban a la venta aqui, pero memoricé el modelo y nombre para poder comprarla en cuanto tuviera oportunidad... Podría crear alguna nueva melodía...

- Ho... Hola... ¿Eres Robert Pattinson? - me detuvo una voz de mujer. Volteé a mirarla y me sorprendió que no saliera corriendo al verme totalmente desaliñado y con cara de cuco. Reprimí una sonrisa... ¡Me habia reconocido con esta barba y con esta gorra!

- No. No lo soy. Tienes al chico equivocado. – contesté calmadamente, no sé ni de donde salió eso, pero las palabras salieron de mi boca como queriendo ser expulsadas... quise volver a sonreír. -

- oh... - ella abrió la boca para pronunciar algo más, pero no le entendi, mis oidos fueron invadidos por unos balbuceos inentendibles, pero que para mí, eran melodía pura...

Había estado tan metido en mis pensamientos, y mirando al vacío que no me percaté de lo que tenía en frente mío… Me incliné al cochecito y no pude evitar sentirme endemoniadamente feliz.

- Hola... ¿Sabes que eres la cosita más linda que he visto? - le dije al hermoso bebe expresando cada pequeño pero inmenso pedazo de mi alma.

Reflejar mis ojos verdes en los de él, ver su mano pequeñita aferrarse a la mía, observar cada minúsculo gesto cuando le hice cosquillas, o ver su inocente mirada de felicidad cuando jugué con él, me hacian desear con todas mis fuerzas, cargar en mis brazos a mi propio hijo... Al bebé que tendré con Kristen...

- Ay Dios. – esa voz volvió a sacarme de mi ensoñación… lo que me ocurría seguido cuando pensaba en ella… y nuestro futuro…

- ¿Cuántos años tiene? –

- Un año y 3 meses. – le sonreí. La señora era muy discreta y a la vez amable, conversamos unos minutos, me cayó súper bien, y sobre todo no me hizo preguntas ni quiso averiguar el por qué estaba aquí. Un rato después, percibí una ligera ráfaga de aire irrumpir el salón. Supe que ya no estábamos solos cuando abrieron la puerta contigua.

- Disculpe. - dijo Sam a la señora, luego sentí que se inclinó hacia mí. - Rob, ya esta todo listo. Es hora de irnos. ¿Terminaste de ver todo lo que querías?

"_Ni en sueños... Ni me quería mover... seguía somnoliento, pero teníamos que seguir nuestro camino"_

- Ehhh… si…ya voy.

- No sé que dirás por lo que te voy a pedir… pero no tengo cámara, ni lapicero, ni papel… - se detuvo. - Podrías darme un abrazo para recordar este momento… por favor…

Asentí con la cabeza sonriendo y me acerqué y la abrasé fuertemente. Gracias a ella y su pequeño bebe, logré unos minutos de tranquilidad y paz, y sobre todo, recargó mis energías mágicamente, ahora estaba dispuesto a continuar con la travesía hasta llegar a ver a mi amor…

- Gracias, Rob.

- Nos vemos. Y por favor, podrías no decir en donde estamos hasta un par de horas, te lo agradecería muchísimo.

- No te preocupes, no lo haré... – me prometió sinceramente, y le creí. - Aún no salgo del estado de shock. - me sonrio y le devolvi la sonrisa.

Luego me agaché hasta quedar a la altura del bebe, y le dije bajito, cogiéndole nuevamente la pequeña mano...

- Ojala que cuando tenga un hijo, sea igual de hermoso que tu... - él abrio sus labios y balbuceó, se le notaba feliz, y cuando trató de jalar mi barba con una mirada inocente fue lo que terminó de alegrarme el dia...

Mi corazón dio un tremendo vuelco, como punzadas, aclamando al fruto de mi amor... No sé como aguantaría hasta el otro año, fecha en la que mi Kristen me daría la noticia que espero desde que la conocí, desde que supe que ella era la indicada, la mamá de mis hijos, y la mujer de mis sueños:

"_Si... que sería papá…"_

.

.

.

**(Houston, Texas, 8 de Setiembre)**

_... Snyder, Abilene, Temple, Spring... _

… Letreros de gasolineras, tiendas de comida rápida; cactus, desiertos, uno que otro carro, zonas de control, y no sé qué más... Todo junto, mezclado bajo el intenso y ardiente sol... Todo jodiéndome, y todo odiando...

- ¡No contesta! – exclamé. – Es la tercera vez que le marco y no responde el celular.

- Calma hombre. –

¿Cómo me pedía que esté calmado! Ahora es cuando odio la falta de señal en las carreteras... Por culpa de eso, no habia podido llamarla mucho mas antes, a nuestra hora de siempre...

- Sam, son las… ¡no sé ni qué hora es! Y si le paso algo o... –..."_si no me responde porque esta molesta conmigo..."_

- naa... No digas estúpideces... Debe estar grabando las escenas del carro. – dijo Tom terminando de llenar el tanque de gasolina, colocó la manguera en su lugar y se dispuso a retomar su asiento de piloto tranquilamente, como si no hubiera estado a punto de hacer explotar mi aneurisma...

- Tommy... – dije con brutal ironía lanzándole una mirada casi mortal por el espejo retrovisor. -

- Olvida lo que dije. –

- Mucho mejor. – rodé los ojos... Bufé... _'Las escenas del carro...'_ Mejor me concentro en otra cosa... No debo pensar en el manoseo interminable que habrá ahí, menos en cómo tocaran el cuerpo de mi esposa a su antojo... Apreté el puño...'_Concentrate Rob...'_

- Déjale un mensaje, o escríbele. Aprovecha que aquí ya hay señal.

Ok. Al fin una buena idea. No me había percatado que ya estábamos entrando a la ciudad de Houston, se podían divisar las primeras señales de población, y los pequeños e innumerables locales, así como las casas que se iban erigiendo en todo el recorrido a la ciudad en sí.

A ver... empecé a textear…

–– _"Mi amor, estuve llamandote como loco, ¿dónde estás?" _––

No... eso sonó muy enfermo… Presioné "borrar" y tipeé de nuevo.

.

–– _"Kristen, seguro que ya sabes todo... Te estuve llamando para explicarte pero..." _––

No. Tampoco. Muy delator... intentaré de nuevo…

.

–– _"Mi amor, discúlpame por no llamarte antes, pero tuve unos inconvenientes que luego te contaré... Si te contaré todo... te estuve llamando y no me contestas...cuando puedas me llamas, no importa la hora... Saldré por aqui con los chicos un ratito... Te extraño horrores... TAD" _––

Sí. Este si me gustaba, no decía mucho, y tampoco se notaba lo angustiado y celoso que estaba... Eso lo reservaba cuando la tenga frente a mí... Envié el mensaje, y esperé la confirmación. Ahora faltaba que lo lea...

Mmm… Y ahora que lo que pienso, me dejaré la barba... Aunque ella se moleste y trate de matarme, estoy seguro que cuando sepa todo lo que pasé por ir a verla... Amará mi barba y no se enojará…

No puedo dejar de pensar en cómo será el día en que la vea… sólo sé que mi corazón, con tan sólo imaginarse que va llegando a su nido, parece un colibrí desesperado.

.

.

… _Hempstead, Waller, Jersey Village…_

… _edificios, colegios, Wall mart, Honda cars…_

Lo mismo de siempre…

… _hasta que por fin… Houston_

...Todo bien... Pero… ¿Por qué no me llamó Kristen? ¿Por qué no respondió mi mensaje?

Si ya sé... Está enojada...

Bueno, no sé en realidad, creo que nunca lo sabré… ¿Por qué?... ¿'_Falta de señal suficiente_'?... No esta vez no fue eso... Fue la batería bajísima de mi celular que no aguanto ni 5 minutos más y se apagó ni bien estábamos a mitad de camino... ¡Hasta eso se confabulaba en mi contra!...

Llegamos al Hotel en Houston y con las mismas lo puse a recargar... Tomé una ducha no tan larga, me vestí con una camisa azul a rayas y mi polo del 'cha'-'che', y me cubrí mi cabello con mi gorra favorita "LB"… algo muy esencial en mi travesía y en mi vida… Miré al espejo, y el reflejo de la persona que tenía al frente, no la podía reconocer… tenía una barba ya crecida, unas ojeras del tamaño de platos, y una cara de agotamiento terrible… sólo el color de sus ojos me hizo recordarme que aquel extraño era yo…

Suspiré arreglándome la camisa, por más que me haya bañado, mi cara era sinónimo de extenuación…pero no me importaba, pues todo valía la pena...

Esperé a que se vistan, cogí mi celular que había cargado al menos media hora, y salí con los chicos a cenar y tomar unas cervezas, lo mismo que puse en el mensaje de texto que envié a Kris… no más mentiritas piadosas…

- Hoy es noche de micrófono libre. – mencionó Tom señalando el cartel que había en la puerta de entrada de uno de los bares del boulevard. Habíamos caminado por varias cuadras encontrando un lugar pequeño pero acogedor.

- mmm... Me apunto. –

- ¿Tocarás Sam? –

- No lo sé... Pero me trae muy buenos recuerdos. ¿Entramos? – contestó y abrió la puerta del local. A mi también me recordaba los días que tocaba en los bares con los chicos sólo por diversión... Era una experiencia genial.

.

Todas las personas que subieron al pequeño escenario cantaron y tocaron muy bien la guitarra, eran unas melodías que iban desde las melancólicas y sugestivas hasta las 'movidas', por así decirlo. Me encantó… y el local era tan parecido a uno que hay en Londres, el "Halfmoon" en la calle del mismo nombre, en Herne Hill, que me hizo sentir unos destellos de nostalgia…

Como me senté muy cerca al escenario, y no dejaba de aplaudir, estaba más que veteado, porque me echaban la culpa de la falta de concentración de los artistas... Si, no miento, me lo dijo en mi cara una chica... _¡¿God, tan feo estaba mi rostro que la traumé, y traumé al resto? _Ni la gorrita me ayudaba en estos momentos...

Suspiré y me encogí de hombros... Hace rato me habían reconocido, y hace rato también acepté tomarme fotos con otras chicas, _'¿en serio no les daba miedo mi cara?'_. Tom y Sam no perdieron tiempo y se acomodaron a mi costado... Par de figuretis... (foto 3, 4)

- Por favor Sam, ¡tócanos alguna canción! – escuché exclamar a una de las chicas que se tomo foto con él.

- ¡oh si! Sería estupendo. –

- Vamos brother... Despliega tu talento. – insinué y me reí. –

- ¡shut up! – respondió remedando la cara de baboso que pone Tom cuando lo molestamos, y nos carcajeamos todos; él no era tan difícil de convencer, así que subió al escenario y tocó y cantó "_Sea Blue_".

¡Dios, le salió terriblemente bien, que me dieron ganas de que toque un concierto entero!... Con tal que no cante '_That's How Strong My Love Is_'... Todo bien... sino lo mataba por recordarme el motivo de mi tristeza...

- Hey Rob, ¿no quieres cantar algo? Veo que te quieres trepar al escenario. No te reprimas. – ¿era necesario decir quién me lo dijo burlonamente? ¿O sí?

- Tom... Tommy... – lo miré. – No es mi culpa que no sepas cantar... No seas envidioso. – le sugerí con el mismo tono de voz que él empleó. Yo ya no aguantaba la risa… pero me contuve… Sam seguía tocando otra de sus canciones. (foto 5)

- Si claro... – contestó y se cruzó de brazos. – Ya quisieras. – dijo con desdén y lo escuché reír bajito… ¿qué haría yo, si no tuviera a este par conmigo en estos momentos?... no me quiero ni imaginar…

Pero bueno, a decir verdad, no era mala idea coger la guitarra y acariciar las cuerdas delante de todos... Pero no quería cantar, es más, no quería llamar la atención, era suficiente con las fotos... Ya que sumándole las de Lubbock, tendría ya otra vasta colección de imágenes que publicarían por internet... ...Aunque, al menos de esa manera, si es que NO logro hablar por teléfono más tarde con ella, Kris se enterará que ando por Houston... Muy cerca a ella...

_Si… muy cerca... A menos de un día..._

_¡ Wow !_

_Se me prendió el foco… ¡tocaré una canción!_

Desperté del corto letargo mental, y encontré una interesante propuesta… otra fácil 'regla de tres simple directa': Si mi Kris sabe todo o casi todo lo que yo hago (por las 'noticias')… Entonces... sabrá también, que si toco ésta canción, será destinada para ella... Sólo para ella…

- Hola, este, disculpa… ¿podrías prestarme tu guitarra…? – le pregunté efusivamente con una pequeña sonrisa a la chica que estaba en la mesa contigua, fue una de las que me dijo que perdió su concentración al verme.

- ¿mi… mi guitarra? – tartamudeó.

- Sí. Te vi tocar hace ratito, y aunque te asusté, porque me lo dijiste… no pude evitar observar lo que tienes ahí. – expliqué señalando su guitarra color negra.

- ¡creo que me da algo! – gritó bajito.

- Me la prestas… por favor… prometo no asustarte más. – apunté y la miré suplicante. Miré de reojo a Tom y estaba con la boca semi abierta. Sonso.

- Pero si no me… bueno… me refería a… – masculló. – quería decir que… este… si… toma. – me tendió el instrumento con cara de pena e incrédula.

- Gracias... ¿?

- Erika.

- Gracias Erika, prometo cuidartela.

- ¿Tocarás? – me indicó Tom en señas y yo asentí con la cabeza. La verdad que no me fijé si las demás personas estaban temerosas o animadas por lo que me estaban viendo hacer… pero se hizo un silencio un poco molestoso, esperé menos de un minuto a que Sam terminara de tocar, se me acercó y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda como de aliento. Subí directamente al estrado, y me acomodé en el banco de madera… arreglé y probé el micrófono, y antes de hablar, tomé una buena bocanada de aire.

- Ehhh… – me pasé la mano por mi gorra. – Hola a todos. – sonreí con timidez… quien iba a imaginar que aún siento nervios al estar frente a poco o mucha gente. – Espero que la estén pasando muy bien… yo quisiera tocarles una canción, es una de mis preferidas… – junté mis labios en una mueca. – ojala les guste.

Percibi varias sonrisas de aprobación, y otras de estupefacción... Me sentí ligeramente aliviado.

- 'Have I told you lately that I love you' - susurré.

"_para ti Kristen…" – pensé a la par que empezaba a tocar las finas cuerdas de la guitarra._

.

"_Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do  
Oh the morning sun in all its glory  
Greets the day with hope and comfort too  
And you fill my life with laughter  
You can make it better  
Ease my troubles that's what you do."_

.

… Cuantas veces le toque ésta canción a mi Kristen…

… cuantas veces hicimos el amor después de escuchar esta melodía…

… cuantas veces saboreé su piel, y la escuché decir mi nombre mientras la hacía mía…

… todos estos sentimientos venían a mí como oleadas indecorosas, haciéndome sonrojar, y tocar la guitarra con mayor intensidad…

_._

_There's a love that's divine  
And it's yours and it's mine  
Like the sun at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray to the One_

Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do

There's a love that's divine  
And it's yours and it's mine  
And it shines like the sun  
At the end of the day we will give thanks  
And pray to the One

Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Fill my life with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do…

.

Terminé de tocar sintiendo espasmos de felicidad por todo mi cuerpo… se sentía tan bien desplegar los sentimientos mediante la música, que me dieron ganas de gritarle al mundo que esta cancion se la dedique a _ella._.. tenía a Kristen en la profundidad de mi corazón en estos momentos que quería gritarle que la amo…

Me aplaudieron bastante... Menos mal que a los chicos del bar les gustó la cancion que escogí... Y aunque no escucharon la letra... Creo que con la melodia les transmiti todo lo que sentia... (foto6 y 7)

Estaba a 18 horas de Kentwood… Pero sentía su aroma tan vivido en mis pensamientos, que pensé por unos momentos que estaba soñando con Kris...

... Faltaba tan poco para verla…

.

.

.

.

**(9 setiembre)**

Podía ver la sorpresa, la burla y el disimulo en los ojos de ambos... Sus caras estaban peor que un póker, y mejor que un comic... ¡Dios! Estos dos y sus malditos secretos...

- ¿Qué pasa? Hablen. O los bajo del carro ahorita. – les escruté. No estaba de muy buen humor, porque desde que salimos de Houston, la señal de mi celular estaba peor que muerta... Entre pueblo y pueblo lograba captarla un poco, pero no lo suficiente para lograr una llamada decente. ¿De que me servia el Roaming ahora, si ni en el mismo pais funciona la señal inalambrica?...

_Aham... Exacto._

- Yo no digo nada. - respondió uno de los aludidos. Lo miré receloso alzando una ceja.

- Tom, sabes que New Orleans esta a 556 km, ¿no?... Podrías irte caminando...

- Idiota. ¿Serias capaz de hacerme esto? Al que te dio la idea... – pronunció lo último haciéndose el ofendido, reí, era una broma que hoy no le saldría bien.

- Te formara más el carácter. – dije pausadamente. - Apura, hablas o bajas... ¿Crees que puedo creerte si me miras así?

- Ok... Solo veíamos algunas fotos que descargé hace rato... Eso es todo. Nada que te interese. - habló Sam sin desviar su mirada de la pista. Yo había manejado toda la tarde, y ahora era el turno de Sam… ya cuando sea la madrugada, le tocaría el turno al gato Stu.

- Si, fotos que no querrás ver. –

_... "Fotos"_, retumbó en mi cabeza, ¿Qué fotos?... Para que este par ande idiotizado, seguro que no eran unas simples 'fotos'... Y... un momentito, como que '_nada que me interese_', ¿desde cuando era yo ajeno a sus secretos y gustos? Sino me hubieran mirado así, suspicaces... Creeria que miraban _otro tipo _de fotos...

No. Esto me estaba dando mala espina...

- Quiero verlas... –

- No. –

- Exigo verlas. - reclamé. Esto sí me incumbia. Lo presentía.

- No seas terco. –

- vah... Me las enseñas y te cedo mi turno de descanso esta noche. – no... no estaba loco, bueno sí, quizá un poco... Pero ya saben que ando loco y desesperado, sin decir que alucino gravemente... Nada nuevo...

- ... – titubeó y yo sonreía con malicia. ¡Bingo! Con esto, él debía convencerse...

- Vamos Tom, enséñaselas, igual las verá después. –

- Esta bien. – agarró su celular, volteó a verme y me entregó el móvil, andaba igual de muerto como el mio, pero, la carpeta que contenia las fotos, efectivamente, era de hace horas, más o menos de cuando llegamos al hotel en Houston...

.

..._¡Holy fucking Shit! _

- ¿Es esto verdad?

No me respondieron, ¡claro que era verdad! _¿Pero qué carajos le pasa al fideo ese? ¿Y que mierda tiene que hacer Viggo ahí?... Estúpidos. _

- Tom, ¿qué papel tendra Mortensen? – pregunté de inmediato con el ceño fruncido.

- ...ok. – suspiró y hablo bajito como para él. – tendrá 'algo que ver' con Marylou, él es Bull Lee. - me dijo y de inmediato supe a que se referia.

Mierda. ¡Mierda!

- Pero... en el libro no está eso, ¿cómo es...? ¿Que...? –

- Recien me enteré cuando se integró al Cast y lo mencionaron... Quieren 'aprovechar' un poco el papel que tendrá. Pero no sigas al pié de la letra todo lo que dice el guión, Rob. – agregó inmediatamente cuando observó las orbes de mis ojos desencajarse. – Quizá lo cambien.

¡Mierda!

Otro tipo más... Me saqué la gorra, y la tiré en el asiento vacio, desordené más mi cabello... Nunca nadie me habia dicho que papel tendria... Y ahora que ya llego al set, tendria que grabar con Kristen..._ Esas escenas._...

Claro, yo por aqui, lejos, y esos tomando ventaja... Aún más ese fideo idiota aprovechado que anda de amiguito de Kris, compartiendo cigarro y acariciandole la cintura como sale en la foto... (foto 8)

Sentía la ira en mi interior...

¡Yo debia estar en sus ratos libres! ¡Yo debia ser quien intercambia cigarro con ella! ¡Y no _ese_!

Estaba ya a 466 km de Kentwood, a 13 horas, y mi mente solo maquinaba un plan casi morboso para llegar como flecha al lado de mi Kristen y sacarla de las garras de esos dos.

Me dieron ganas de quitarle el timon a Sam... Mejor dicho, eso haria, a penas cambie de turno... El maneja como tortuga y yo queria cerrar distancias como un rayo...

Malditos. No debia ponerme tan celoso, pero no podia evitarlo, era inevitable...

.

Hubiera seguido analizando lo que tenía frente a mis ojos, pero un ruido cortó todo pensamiento imprudente...

Sonaba mi celular… no me di cuenta que estábamos en un pueblo… y ya había señal.

Lo miré y me quedé helado, tieso como piedra, era un mensaje de Kristen… y lo que leí, casi me mata de la impresión…

… _¡Oh Dios! Ahora sí, ya no sé qué hacer…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Continuará...**

**.**

_**Notas:** Queria agradecerles por el constante apoyo que me han dado con esta historia. n_n muchisimas gracia spor sus comentarios, alertas, y favoritos... me pone mas que feliz.. nose como expresarles todo lo que siento =)!_

_Y bueno...tristemente, ya va llegando a asu fin... la extrañare demasiado.. =( pero bueno... empezare con otro que espero les guste y me sigan apoyando!_

**_/ Todas las fotos mencionadas en mi Perfil /_**

**_Muchos Besos! Lucia. ^_^_**

**_- No se olviden comentar -_**


	11. Another Day From Now Parte 1

_Hola Chicas! disculpenme, tuve que volver a subir el cap, ya que hice unos arreglos y cosas de FF... ^.^! _

_bueno! este capitulo es el final, y lo he dividido en dos partes ya que no queria demorar mucho en actualizar (ya que estoy en examenes), y queria subirlo antes de navidad n_n _

_(por navidad hay otra sorpresa! lean en "notas")_

_bueno sin mas el cap... lean __abajito los detalles =)_

* * *

**.**

**Falling in love for the last time**

_**(Outtake)**_

**.**

**Capítulo 10**

"**Another day from now****"**

**(NOLA - Septiembre 2010)**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**ROB – POV**

**_(Louisiana, 10 Septiembre)_**

Miré nuevamente y por milésima vez el mensaje de texto que me envió Kristen... Diga lo que diga no me importaba, eran palabras de ella, letras que ella había visto y escrito, y eso me reconfortaba de algún modo...

La distancia que me separaba de Kristen, era muy corta, cada vez más corta, pero, por culpa de la maldita regla de tres simple 'directamente proporcional', me tenía, a la vez mucho más ansioso y frustrado.

Aunque, analizando mejor, creo, no; NO creo, estoy seguro que ya estoy loco... ¿Qué hago comparando toda mi vida con la regla de tres simple?... Ni yo lo sé.

Suspiré y no desvié mi mirada del frente, por el rabillo del ojo vi el cartel que se aproximaba y leí que entrabamos a "_Sorrento_", el último pueblo que me quedaba de este largo viaje.

_"Solo unas horas más... Solo unos kilómetros más...",_ me repetía a mi mismo como si tratara de convencerme de algo. Tenía la esperanza que las horas que me faltasen se conviertan en minutos, y mis grandes anhelos de tenerla en mis brazos se vuelvan realidad y dejen de ser sueños ambientados en fantasía pura.

Eran ya las 4 de la tarde, y desde hace 6 horas conducía sin pestañear, además manejaba solo, sin interrupciones, a mis dos amigos los mandé al asiento trasero y ocupé el del copiloto con la carta de ruta, leyendo cada avenida y distinguiendo los puntos de guía.

La noche anterior, por mi estado de 'shock' al ver de un porrazo las fotos, las noticias y el mensaje de mi amor, no me dejaron manejar, decían que era _"altamente peligroso, y que no querían morir tan jóvenes y mucho menos en medio de la oscuridad de la llanura"_... Comentario que por supuesto lo encontré totalmente triviado, exagerado y sin sentido... Pero bueno, ellos ganaron... Era inevitable combatir y salir airoso del ingenio burlesco de estos dos...

Resoplé.

... Y creo que tenían razón, anoche fue una mezcla casi inaudita de desesperación, angustia y deseo. Sí, _mucho deseo._.. y todo por un sólo mensaje de texto... Un delicioso mensaje de texto que me estaba volviendo loco y me hacía alucinar mientras manejaba...

… algo, que se estaba tornando muy peligroso, sin duda... Pero era inevitable no verme sumergido en los pensamientos casi pecaminosos que venían a mi mente, y se mezclaban como remolinos fuertes apaciguando un poco mis celos...

... Si moría en ese instante, al menos podría decir y afirmar que moría amando con locura a mi Kris...

.

.

Entré por la calle que daba el Hospital público 'LSU' giré a la derecha por Tulane St. y manejé directamente hasta el Hotel, ubicado en la calle '_Rampart_'. Esta vez no tuve que andar a tientas ni escogiendo dónde pasar la noche... porque ya tenía muy en claro a donde debería llegar.

- Buenas tardes señores, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? - nos preguntó un señor en la recepción del Hotel.

- Buenas tardes, deseo que me dé una habitación doble para mis amigos, y, si es posible la tarjeta de la habitación número 750. Me pidieron que la recoja acá. –

'_bueno, no me pidieron...ni lo mencionaron... ¡Al diablo! Yo sólo quiero la llave y ver a mi Kris.'_

- Perdóneme señor, pero esa habitación no existe en este hotel, el cual cuenta con 7 niveles, cada piso cuenta con 30 y/o 40 habitaciones, dependiendo de la comodidad y el espacio que desee. Y, en el séptimo nivel, tenemos el gimnasio.

- Debe haber una equivocación. ¿Es el hotel Plaza, verdad? – pregunté desesperado buscando alguna señal o alguna palabra que me diga lo contrario. Quizá me equivoqué de hotel, ya que en esta calle y en la trasversal hay 4 hoteles distintos, todos muy cerca al "_French Quarter_" Y con lo adormecido que estaba, quizá llegue como zombi sin dar oportunidad para descifrar bien el letrero de entrada. – ¿Estoy en un error? –

- Sí, señor, es el Hotel 'O'Keefe Plaza'. Pero le repito, no tenemos esa habitación aquí.

- ¡Debe estar bromeando! Me han enviado a esta dirección. - exclamé exaltado. Sentí como me desvanecía de la impresión. Estaba muy claro, aquí había un error. – Registre bien, por favor. ¿Aquí es donde se hospeda el señor Francis Coppola? ¿No es cierto? - pregunté alterado.

- ... – no me respondió. Noté que me miraba como si estuviera analizando a un prófugo... seguro que recién se percato de mi ajetreado rostro y empezó a asustarse.

- Tranquilo, Rob… tranquilo, déjame conversar con el señor para arreglar todo esto. Tú, Sam, - lo señaló. – llévatelo al living.

- Andando chico… – me asió del hombro y me obligo a caminar. El hombre que nos atendió era mayor, debía tener unos 45 años o más, y estoy consciente que me extralimité al alzar mi tono de voz...pero, esto ¡era demasiado frustrante!

- Sam, no entiendo nada… ¿me habré equivocado?... – le dije dubitativo, desarreglé más mi cabello y fruncí el ceño. _¿He podido ser un tanto imbécil al no entender el mensaje que me envió Kris? No. No lo creo. ¿O sí?_ –...El mensaje está claro, muy claro. Es este hotel.

- …. Rob, es posible que haya un error. – trató de calmarme, pero su voz también era penosa. – Mira, aquí ya tenemos señal, ¿Por qué no la llamas a Kristen y hablas directamente con ella? Quizá por el apuro tipeó mal algún número.

- Lo he intentado desde que cruzamos _Oak Hills_ y no me responde, no quiero agobiarla con tanta llamada, aunque ganas no me faltan...pero lo haré luego. - dije desanimado y totalmente confundido. Apreté el puño al recordar que el fideo _ese_ seguía haciendo de 'guía' turística con ella, y tampoco pude evitar conjeturar en mi mente la cara de pervertido de Viggo al ver a mi esposa…

_Estoy grave…. Terriblemente grave…_

- Ya chicos. - llegó Tom minutos después. - Rob, he arreglado todo.

- ¿Te dijo que aquí se hospeda todo el Cast? ¿Te dio el número de habitación de Kris? ¿Conseguiste las llaves? - pregunté apresurado, casi balbuceando con un dejo de esperanza... Tom debió verlo y solo agachó la cabeza... Seguro que a estas alturas, yo daba pena.

- No. Eso no. – desvió la mirada. – parece que nos tocó un terco. Esta realmente obstinado en decir que sus habitaciones son pocas. Y que no existe la número 750. – se sentó en un sofá al frente mío, apoyo sus codos sobre sus piernas y prosiguió. – Creo que aquí no están.

- ¿cómo que no están?... que hacemos perdiendo el tiempo aquí entonces. Vámonos a buscarla a otro hotel.

- ¿no te parece mejor que nos quedemos aquí? Ya pedí el cuarto para nosotros… descansaremos un rato, y luego, la llamas y hablas con ella.

- Lo mismo le dije. – agregó Sam que no dejaba de mirar y textear de su celular.

Idiotas.

- ¿Qué parte de "_quiero darle una sorpresa_" no entienden?

- Ya no es sorpresa, Robby. Hace rato dejó de ser una sorpresa. – me dijo Tom burlándose, y no pude reprimir lanzarle una mirada exterminadora. No era momentos de bromas. – Bueno sí... lo hubiera sido, pero, ahora, creo que lo mejor es quedarnos aquí, es lo más seguro. – agregó.

Bufé fuertemente.

En el fondo, él tenía razón. Si por mí fuera, ya estaría caminando calle abajo preguntando en el próximo establecimiento, pero no podía irme de Hotel en Hotel buscando con desesperación a Kristen. Sería mucho más difícil y complicado para mi "_oculta y casi desapercibida visita"_ que quería lograr.

En este hotel tuve suerte, ya que me atendió una persona mayor, pero en los otros hoteles de la cuadra, probablemente me reconozcan de inmediato... Y yo no quería más alborotos... Ya había llegado hasta aquí.

Y no iba a permitir que los días que estaré con Kris, se vuelvan a empañar por prensa y líos mediáticos.

- Está bien. Ustedes ganan. – les dije cabizbajo y con una mezcla de resignación y furia en mi voz y en mis ojos. No quería sentirme así, pero, que me alejen, aunque sea sin ningún mal propósito de Kristen, me pone así, descorazonado… y sin ganas…de nada…

Caminamos hasta el ascensor y subimos por él hasta el sexto piso. Apenas entré a la habitación, me fui directo al baño dejando a Tom y Sam en el cuarto, no quería ver a nadie por el momento, así que tomé una ducha fría y larga, esperando que las gotas de agua helada que recorrían los nervios de mi cuerpo me tranquilicen y me dejen pensar con claridad qué era lo próximo que debía hacer. Salí envuelto en una toalla, y para colmo ese par no estaba, "_huyeron_"; Definitivamente mi cara debía dar miedo y terror que hasta el espejo se dislocaba. Me puse mi buzo plomo y me acosté en la cama.

Saqué mi celular, y releí el mensaje de Kris:

_- "St. Rampart. – Plaza Hotel. Habitación 750. – Te estaré esperando CMF y SL… " -_

Suspiré otra vez… eso era lo único que tenía de ella… y debía ser lo único que me reanime en estos instantes, pero a estas alturas, ya no entendía nada…

Volvi a leer la parte final del mensaje:_ - " **CMF y SL** -"_

¡Díos! ¿Acaso esta chica queria matarme de un infarto? o peor aún de ¡combustión espontánea! Cómo me puede poner eso... ¡sabiendo lo sensitivo que estoy estos días sin ella a mi lado!...

Quizá era mi premio por haber viajado tanto tiempo en su busqueda, en su encuentro... - sonreí. -

o quizá...

...¿por qué tuvo que traerse _eso_ con ella? ¿Qué pensaba hacer con _eso_ aquí?...sacarme de quicio seria uno de sus propósitos, sin duda, pero... ¿Sabría ella que yo vendría? ¿Me hubiera pedido que venga a verla?... o… ¿Se compró otra aquí?

Cerré los ojos, masajeé mis sienes, no quería pensar nada malo... sino en positivo... pero con tanto acontecimiento de hoy día... tenía la cabeza echa un mar de preguntas... seguía confundido... y todo por un mensaje de texto!... si sigo así, creo que terminaré odiando a la tecnología...

Poco a poco, sin pensarlo, empece a sentir como se debilitaba mi cuerpo, perdiendo un poco la consciencia... mis parpados se cerraron y me opacó una luz oscura… Estaba cansado, muy cansado…

.

.

.

Me despertó un ruido y no tenía la menor idea de dónde provenía… era extraño abrir los ojos y sentirme mareado, como si hubiera dormido muchas horas o me hubiera dado un buen golpe en la cabeza… pero no, era todo lo contrario…

- ¡aunch! ¡Mierda! ¡Apaga eso! – grité. Sentí una luz casi fosforescente que se filtraba por mi vista, por un momento pensé que me iba a quedar ciego. Eran los efectos de una ligera siesta.

- Hey, disculpa Rob, no pensé que estabas durmiendo. – abrí más los parpados al percibir nuevamente la oscuridad, ¡diablos! ¡Ahora veía lucecitas de colores!

- No dormía, solo cerré los ojos un rato. – mentí. Bueno traté de mentir, porque bastaba con ver mi reacción de hace unos segundos para considerarme mentiroso. – ¿A dónde fueron? – me incorporé un poco, y me di cuenta que el maldito sonido provino de las maletas desparramadas por el piso, no había tenido tiempo de arreglar nada… bueno, miento, sí tuve tiempo, pero en mi estado, las maletas eran lo que menos me importaba porque igual iban a terminar hechas añicos…

"_aunque quizá alguno de ellos casi se mata al entrar a oscuras al cuarto" – _me dijo una voz en la cabeza. – "_Mmmm… si es posible…pero, ¿por qué no se dan cuenta?" – _respondió la otra.

Como dije, estoy grave: alucinando con voces…

- Fuimos a ver el hotel… Rob, deberíamos ir a comer algo. – me propuso Sam.

- No tengo ganas.

- Debes hacerlo…

- No. Esperaré que sean las 8 para llamar a Kristen… después que hable con ella, entonces veré que hacer. – me volteé de costado mirando con dirección a la ventana, para evitar así que me sigan atormentando.

- Como quieras, si te animas, estaremos en el Bar del Hotel, está en el primer piso, pasando el vestíbulo del Lobby. –

- Sabré como llegar. – respondí calmadamente, pero no podía dejar de sentirme tonto y mal educado. – Gracias.

- Sí, estaremos lo más lejos posibles de… – se calló por unos instantes, consideré que fue porque Sam le dio un codazo a Tom. Y se lo tenía merecido, yo no quería seguir siendo el punto de burlas ni nada… sólo apetecía estar solo… pero tampoco podía ser tan adusto con ellos. –

- Vámonos.

- Hey, esperen… - hice una pausa. – De verdad les agradezco todo lo que han hecho… pero ahora no estoy de humor… Discúlpenme. – dije y me sentí mucho mejor. Ellos sonrieron de lado y asintieron con la cabeza…

- Y tú a nosotros... - cerraron la puerta de un porrazo sin darme oportunidad a réplica.

"_y tú a nosotros." _Me repetí… ¿y ahora que carajos habían hecho?...o… ¿sigo alucinando gravemente y _eso _no significó nada?... si seguro ando ya a estas alturas con lagunas mentales…

No lo sé… pero me quedé aún más desconcertado, esperando a que el reloj me dé la hora que quería y así disipar un poco mi confusión…

Lo necesitaba.

.

.

.

.

.

**KRIS – POV**

**_(Kentwood, 9 de septiembre)_**

El calor se estaba volviendo desesperante aquí en Kentwood sin ser aún la época de verano. Llevaba 18 días sin ver a mi novio, y ya estaba desesperándome a tal punto que empecé a fumar un poco más que de costumbre… siempre tenía un cigarro en mano después de cada escena, en los breaks o durante el camino a mi tráiler…

Quería contarle una verdad, pero también quería aplacar mis ansias de verlo, y sentir sus caricias y sus palabras dulces que tanta falta me hacían… así que me refugié patéticamente en el cigarro, y como filmábamos cerca a zonas de área libre, no tenía problemas… Hasta el cuarto de hotel que me asignaron, en el sexto piso, era exclusivamente '_área de fumadores_'…

¡Demonios! ¡Yo y mis malditas ansias que me exponen frente al Cast entero como una desesperada incorregible!...

... Suspiré...

Me daba igual lo digan, no me importaba ya... Incluso mande al diablo a Garrett cuando se me acercaba para 'debatir' mis malos hábitos... Maldito mentiroso, bien que me pedía un cigarro cada vez que me podía...

Pero bueno, ahora lo único que me preocupaba era la manera de cómo decirle a Rob que filmaré escenas fuertes con Viggo... Me ponía más ansiosa por la forma en que reaccionaría -ya que debí habérselo dicho hace unas semanas- No sólo para evitar que se enoje doblemente por contárselo por teléfono; sino, claro está, porque hubiera querido ver su rostro rojo muerto de celos y sus gestos de celópata...y sobre todo, hacerle entender después de la manera más pasional que yo sólo lo amo a él...

…. Lo extraño demasiado…. Despertar sin él a mi lado y no inhalar su aroma varonil impregnado en mis sábanas todas las mañanas, me estaba haciendo daño… mi cuerpo y mi corazón sentían que les faltaba su vitamina diaria, y sin su adicción cerca de mí, me estaba haciendo muy vulnerable y renegona…

"_¡despierta Kristen…!" "ese no es el punto ahora…" – retumbó en mi mente._

Sacudí la cabeza… mi preocupación era otra… quizá, podría alegar que aún no es seguro _'esas escenas'_, o que quizá haya cambios de último momento... Total, adaptar un libro es muy diferente a representarlo frente a cámaras... Y mi papel no requería que me acueste con él-viggo-, solo sería por venganza a 'Dean'-Garrett- que se metió con su hija...

¡Dios que lío! ¿No podría ser más fácil que le dé una buena paliza?

No... Para ellos, NO era suficiente...

Moví la cabeza de lado, y pasé mis dedos por mi cabello… yo ya sabía a qué me metía cuando firmé el contrato hace 2 años...

… Aunque después de lo que me enteré... ésta complicación no significaba nada...

.

_**/ Flash Back /**_

_._

_- Hey, ¿En qué andas pensando Kris? - me preguntó Garrett acercándose al jardín donde estaba. Hice una mueca, ya le había dicho que mi nombre es 'Kristen' no 'Kris', pero él seguía en lo mismo, disminuir o cambiar mi nombre significaba confianza para mí y con él no teníamos... suficiente._

_- ah... Hedlund... ¿Terminaste de grabar? – pregunté por cortesía arrugando mi nariz._

_- Si, no era tan difícil... ya sabes, algunas escenas con Sam y Viggo en su casa… - _

_- ... - asentí. _

_- Veo que ya no fumas hoy. – me dijo y rodé los ojos, sería rarísimo que no lo note. _

_Hoy día había preferido cambiar nuevamente el cigarro por el plátano, ya saben, cosas de Ruth, que me dijo que el plátano tenía triptofan-o algo así- lo que me podría ayudar a relajarme y no pensar en Rob y en los maléficos planes que estaba trazando para traerlo..._

_¡Tan obvia era!… _

_Ya ni siquiera sé cuando fui más obvia, si en Montreal ó aquí, la única diferencia era que YO sabía que Rob llegaría a verme a Canadá… en cambio aquí en Kentwood… era imposible…_

_Imposible desde el primer momento en el que Rob se enteró que venía directamente de Argentina para Louisiana sé que se puso mal, su voz se apagó y supe que todos los planes que tenía para nosotros en Los Angeles se fueron al tacho… Y para remate, sabíamos que sería improbable y absurdo que él venga sin ser visto, sin que los malditos paparazzis lo acosen, y, bueno, queríamos evitar a toda costa muchos más escándalos mediáticos… no sólo por nosotros y nuestra salud mental, sino por respeto a la película que estaba haciendo…_

_¡Deseaba con toda mis fuerzas que sea Octubre!... pero si tan solo los días se extinguieran a la misma velocidad que el agua se resbala entre tus dedos… sería todo más fácil…_

_- ¿Stewart? ¿Kris? – Garrett me pasó una mano por la cara agitándola de arriba hacia abajo… me hizo pestañear y arrugar la nariz… había entrado nuevamente en mi pequeña burbuja pensando en Rob… _

…" _¿de que me estaba hablando?... ahhh si, del plátano…"_

_Tarado._

_- Tú deberías hacerlo también. – le repliqué disgustada. Cuando estoy lejos del hombre que amo, me pongo un poco fastidiosa para el resto..._

_- No, a mí no me vendrán a visitar. – sostuvo con un tono de voz que no pude descifrar en ese instante. – _

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Vendrá alguien? – alzó una ceja y se acarició la mandíbula por un largo rato, como examinándome. Me daban ganas de… Bueno… como decirlo, tirarle un gancho derecho para que hable de una maldita vez… la mirada que me dio, me hacía sospechar algo. –_

_- Entonces… quizá nos equivocamos… Mmmm… después de todo él sabe cómo hacerlo… - masculló en voz baja._

_- Garrett si vas hablar, hazlo. – le señalé. – No te entiendo._

_- Ok. Tú lo pediste. _

_¡Dios!_

_¡Para qué pregunté! Lo que me dijo, ¡me cayó como balde agua fría!_

_Pero si yo he recibido un mensaje de texto de él ayer que decía que estaba en casa con los chicos, y ahora resulta que el niño está en Lubbock! _

_- Dicen que viene a verte. - agregó Garrett. - __No le contesté. _

_Al rato, cuando vi con mis propios ojos las fotos, me convencí que él no estaba en casa sino de vago por los pubs, de otra forma, no lo hubiera creído... mejor dicho, ¡no me lo esperaba!_

_Pero... _

"_Holly __crap__"_

_Qué hacía Rob rodeado de varias chicas rubias, varias "petites Emilies"… todas muy parecidas a… la 'señorita'… esa..._

_¡Mierda! Siempre que no estoy... Lo manosean a su antojo... Y había una que le tocaba el abdomen... Justo de la misma manera en que lo hizo... 'ella' en la premier de 'Remember Me'... gracias al cielo, ese día de Marzo, estuvo Claire y Richard cerca, que distrajeron en mí todo pensamiento nocivo..._

_... Pero, ¿por qué me engañó?...  
¿Por qué no me dijo que viajaría? No era común en él...  
¿quizá está haciendo un último viaje de soltero 'oficial' con sus amigos? … _

… _Pobre de él que esto sea verdad…_

_. _

_._

_**/ Fin del Flash Back /**_

_._

_._

El viento del atardecer me golpeó y enfrió mis desnudos brazos, e hizo que despierte del trance... Tenía que ya estar en el tráiler cambiándome para ir al Hotel, pero me distraje recordando cómo me enteré que él venía en camino...

Sí... Mis dudas fueron necias y mis suposiciones estúpidas... ¡él venía a verme! Y me ponía de lo más contenta... Pero eso sí… que esté feliz no significaba que pasaría por alto sus 'mentiras' ni nada...

No. De alguna manera tenía que cobrarme toda la incertidumbre que me hizo pasar… todos los días que me hizo delirar pensando en él…

Ya se estaba oscureciendo y tenía que hacer algo muy importante… algo que quería hacer desde que supe que mi novio estaba en Texas…

Responder uno de sus mensajes... y mandar otros…

Texteé… y envié un mensaje que sólo él podía descifrar, era un código que establecimos hace unos meses… ¡Ya quisiera ver su rostro!

-_"St. Rampart. – Plaza Hotel. Habitación 750. – Te estaré esperando CMF y SL… " -_

Más que listo... es perfecto.

.

.

.

**(10 septiembre)**

A penas llegué a mi tráiler, me vestí rapidísimo con un jean azul y un polo negro, amarré mi cabello en una coleta y salí apresurada... no me quedaba mucho tiempo si quería llegar a la hora.

Antes de atravesar la puerta de vidrio corrediza, los logré distinguir entre la multitud... Me les acerqué y si no fuera porque la imagen mental que tenia de ellos y que me había formado los últimos dos años estaba vívida, no los hubiera reconocido...

¡Estaban extremadamente ojerosos! Con el cabello desarreglado y muy diferente a lo que vi en las fotos...

- Hey chicos... Al fin llegaron. - les dije contenta, tomé asiento en la silla contigua. Después de mensajearles y hablarles por celular estos dos últimos días, no me sorprendía tenerlos tan cerca.

- Al fin llegaste tú, mala.

- Tom... - dije frunciendo el ceño. Si no fuera porque se portaron como verdaderos amigos de Rob, ya los estuviera matando. - Ok. Lo acepto, sorry por llegar tarde...

- No lo digo por mí, ni por Tom... No sabes lo mal que nos sentimos cuando Rob supo que no existía el número de cuarto que le enviaste. – comentó Sam bebiendo una cerveza. – Está como loco. –

- Sin decirte que las palabras en clave que le mandaste lo trastornó. Temo por mi amigo. – agregó el gato Stu fingiendo pánico en las últimas palabras.

Aduladores.

_Obviando eso, ¿que hace Rob mostrando mi mensaje a este par?... menos mal que no les dijo que significaban esas siglas… ahí sí… ¡me cobraba por dos!_

- Lo sé... - me mordí el labio culposo. - Pero tenía que ser así... Además Stu, tú me debías una desde Montreal...

- Si, pero... - hizo una pausa. - No es lo mismo.

- Si. Sí lo es... Bueno, ¡ya! ¿En qué cuarto está? - le pregunté a Sam que seguía aturdido. Él también estaba con una barba crecida y completamente flaco. Ahora tomo más consciencia de lo que significó este viaje.

- 632. - respondió.

- Perfecto. - "_muy cerca al mío_" pensé muy ansiosa.

- Sabes... Dormiremos en el cuarto de al lado... Tienes dos opciones Stew, o te lo llevas a tu cuarto o se ponen una almohada en la boca... No quiero bulla, ni ruido, ni gritos... Necesito dormir en paz.

Debió notar en mi rostro y en mi voz las extremas ganas que tenia de ver a Rob… tendré que tener más cuidado al expresar mis emociones, aún más estando en lugares públicos … aunque ni al caso… ese par nos conocían perfectamente…

- Idiota. - entrecerré los ojos, y no pude evitar mirarlo con malicia. Los dos estaban que ya no podían más… querían morirse de la risa, mientras yo sentía la sangre llegar a mis mejillas.

- Zarpada. –

- Entrometido. –

- Mala. –

- ¿La van a parar? – preguntó Sam.

A los pocos minutos me levanté del banco y les agradecí con un abrazo, todo lo que hicieron por Rob y por mí, y por ser mis dos cómplices en esta pequeña mentira piadosa que le hice a mi novio...

- No quiero problemas…

- No los tendrás.

.

.

.

Subí por el ascensor, me apoyé en la pared derecha mordiéndome los labios… durante los 4 minutos que demoró el recorrido, no podía dejar de sentirme recontra nerviosa y desesperada...

Nerviosa porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar mi Rob al verme...

Sé que había sido muy cruel al enviarle un mensaje de texto 'casi falso' indicándole una habitación que no existía; y haciéndolo sufrir con deseo y lujuria con aquellas letras en clave... Pero bueno, como dije, no podía pasar por alto que me haya mentido...

"._.. Solo era darle una dosis de su propia medicina... Nada más..." _

Y desesperada, porque con tan solo tenerlo a unos metros de mí, mi cuerpo ya reconocía al motivo de su adicción, podía sentir ya pequeñas pero fuertes corrientes eléctricas atravesar mi anatomía haciéndome palpitar...

"_Si, adictivamente rico"_.

Me removí ansiosa sin abrir los ojos pensando en mi Rob, el me tenía ya al límite, y tener los ojos cerrados multiplicaba las sensaciones; Mi cuerpo estaba alerta y muy receptivo… lo quería a él.

Si. ¡Soy una desesperada incorregible!... Y me gustaba... no lo puedo negar…

.

.

- _**Habitación 632**_ -

Leí segundos después.

Toqué la puerta...

Dentro de mi burbuja individual... Se hizo un profundo e incómodo silencio, el mismo que sientes cuando estas a punto de salir a escena... El mismo que sientes cuando te darán un veredicto, el mismo que hace que tu estómago se encoja...y el mismo que te tiene con los nervios al límite.

- Tom, te advierto, si te olvidaste la tarjeta, búscate una en la recepción. – gritó.

... Por lo que escuche estaba irritado... Pobre mi amor... Pero no podía hacérsela tan fácil... Aunque con los nervios que tenía, quería salir corriendo y olvidarme del plan...

Tomé aire... Volví a tocar.

- ¡Maldición! – fue lo único que oí, de ahí, ni una sola palabra más.

Él venía hacia mí, podía sentir sus pasos llegar al filo de la puerta, mi respiración estaba errática, y mis nervios de punta... Creo que mucho más fácil era escuchar una sentencia errónea que un veredicto dándote por inocente...

- Tom, no escuchas... – abrió la puerta. – ¿Qué mier...? –

- Rob... – dije con un hilo de voz. Lo miré ansiosa casi suplicante y muerta de nervios... Recién me daba cuenta que no debí hacerlo sufrir mucho...

.

.

.

**_Continuará..._**

.

* * *

_**Notas:** _

_Queria agradecerles nuevamente por el constante apoyo que me han dado con esta historia. n_n muchisimas gracia spor sus comentarios, alertas, y favoritos... me pone mas que feliz.. nose como expresarles todo lo que siento =)!_

_Y bueno, este fic va acabando..T_T! perooo ya empezare el otro!... ojala les guste y espero me sigan apoyando ^_^ ..._

**_ahora la sorpresa de navidad!.. *o*! espero les guste sera un mini Fic /oneshot/ ! aun no se cuando lo publicare(26-27), pero les estare avisando! =) así ese mismo día les diré cual es el otro Fic RObsten que empezare! n_n_**

**_Muchos Besos! Lucia. ^_^_**

**_- No se olviden comentar - es un gran aliento para la que escribe! =)_**


	12. Another Day From Now Parte 2

**Hola Chicas! Lo primero que quiero decirles es que Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos por mensajes o reviews que me han acanzado sobre mi abuelita. felizmente anda un poco mejor! =)...**

**No demorare más! y les dejo el cap..que como sabrán es el último, porque ya empiezo el otro Fic de Brazil. Si me dejan un review como ultimo capitulo seria genial!**

**Nos vemos en "NOTAS" ^-^**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**Falling in love for the last time**

**(Outtake)**

**.**

**Capítulo 10 - parte 2**

**"****Another day from Now****"**

**(NOLA - Setiembre 2010)**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**KRIS - POV**

**(Kentwood, Setiembre '10)**

El venía hacia mí, podía sentir sus pasos llegar al filo de la puerta, mi respiración estaba errática, y mis nervios de punta... Creo que mucho más fácil era escuchar una sentencia errónea que un veredicto dándote por inocente...

- Tom, no escuchas... – abrió la puerta. – ¿Qué mier...? –

- Rob... – dije con un hilo de voz. Lo miré ansiosa casi suplicante y muerta de nervios... Recién me daba cuenta que no debí hacerlo sufrir mucho...

Su rostro estaba desencajado oculto tras una maraña de vellos y enmarcado por dos grandes ojeras... Sentí otra punzada en el estómago, pero esta vez no era de nervios, no; era de emoción y un sentimiento que aún no podía descifrar.

y… ¿Por qué?

Porque aquel hombre que sostenía la puerta tratando de no tambalearse y con el torso completamente desnudo era mi novio, era la persona que más amo en el mundo, era el hombre que manejó sin cansancio para verme tan sólo unos días...

Y era mi deber, mi necesidad, de agradecérselo y darle lo mejor de mí, y muy a pesar que lo hice sufrir un poco, lo amaba con locura desmedida, y mi cuerpo lo aclamaba con profundo deseo.

Seguía mirándolo segundos que parecieron minutos, y él aún se sobaba los ojos, como no comprendiendo nada, pestañó varias veces, y con una cara de profunda resignación, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el interior del cuarto.

- ¿Rob? - volví a gritar bajito adentrándome a la habitación, no quería que ninguna persona de afuera se alarme.

- ¡Por Dios!, ¡¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer alucinaciones de este tipo? – exclamó pasando sus dedos por su cabellera desordenada…

- Mi amor... ¿Honey? – no me hizo caso, y siguió caminando hasta la cama. Sentí pena, y culpa porque ese hombre que estaba ahí, era mi Rob en físico, pero quizá no en mente… sus ojos me lo decían… mi pequeña broma, se fue un poquito de las manos…

- Seguro que el agua mineral de aquí tiene alucinógenos… - seguía hablando como para sí.

- ¿Robert? - se echó boca arriba. Yo me sentí temblar.

- ¡Me hacen ver visiones! Tom, haz lo que tengas que hacer y me cierras la puerta. – dijo como dando una orden, sin mirar atrás. – Perdón por mirarte así pero me pareció ver a Kristen en la puerta... Y ... – se masajeó las sienes mientras que yo seguía parada, casi asustándome pero sin querer reconocer el porqué él estaba así… me decía mi interior que quizá era mi culpa… él no pensaba que yo iba a llegar, además, no debí sorprenderlo de ese modo... creo que estuvo durmiendo... ¡Vaya lío!

- ¡Ay Dios! -

- ... Y eso es imposible…Ella no está aquí. ¿Qué hora es por cierto? Quiero llamarla. – dijo, y sentí otra punzada, ¡malditas punzadas! ¡Ya estaba casi segura que a causa de mi broma, mi novio estaba transcordado, para que las punzadas me recuerden que exageré mucho! Ahora que lo pienso, Tom estaba en lo cierto...

Se acomodó bajo las sábanas, y se volteó hacia una mampara cerrada y cubierta levemente por unas cortinas, la habitación estaba oscura, y sólo entraba un rayo de luz azulado proveniente de la luna que caía iluminando una parte de su cuerpo...

- Mi amor, Rob, no son alucinaciones, soy yo. - le dije sentandome a su lado. Prendí la lámpara de la mesa de noche, y pasé mi mano por su espalda, tenía que hacerlo entender sutilmente que ésto no era un sueño, asi como tampoco era una alucinación todas las descargas eléctricas que se refugiaban en mi centro al notar cómo su cuerpo se tensaba a mi tacto... El mío ya me reclamaba desesperado la cercanía de mi novio.

- Soy yo, Rob... Te amo. - susurré en su oido.

- ... - no me dijo nada, pero lo sentí tensarse aún más.

- Robert... – se giró en mi dirección, y creí que me miraría, pero no lo hizo, sus parpados seguían cerrados, y sus labios dibujaban una línea recta casi perfecta, con una mano acaricié su cintura, su abdomen, y con la otra, modelaba los rasgos cincelados de su rostro, luego, empecé a besarlo por su pecho y su cuello. -

- ¿Estoy soñando? – preguntó como un silbido ahogado.

- No, esto no se puede sentir ni soñando... Abre tus ojos, mi amor... Te voy a probar que soy yo.

Y me hizo caso.

A contraluz todo se veia mejor, había añorado su rostro, sus ojos esmeraldas y su tacto sutil y cálido... Me acerqué a su rostro, y lo acaricié, tratando de mostrar todo el sentimiento contenido que tenia, dandole gracias con cada beso...

Estampé mis labios en los suyos, y la sensación del roce suave y rasposo estimuló aún más mis ganas de tenerlo en mí, haciendo que mi ansiedad aumente, y la alegría me embargó al tenerlo al lado mío después de casi 20 días. Me tomó del rostro y respondió a mi beso, pasé mi lengua por sus labios y sucumbió a mí dándome libertad para explorar su boca, había extrañado su sabor, su textura... nuestras lenguas se reconocían, se disfrutaban y se peleaban por saciar nuestra pasión contenida.

- ¿Cómo estás... Aqui? Ehhh… – me preguntó con voz entrecortada interrumpiendo el beso. – ¿Segura que no eres un sueño? –

- No hon... - le acaricié los pezones, y él tembló.

- Pero... es… im…

- shhhh... - lo callé suavemente con mi dedo que anteriormente masajeaba su pecho desnudo, seguí besándolo, jugué con sus vellos y lami toda la extensión de su cuello hasta su oreja, en la cual susurré.

- No digas nada ahora, luego te explico todo... - musité en su oído asegurándome que mi aliento se colara por él.

El tragó saliva totalmente excitado, y yo sonreí satisfecha, puesto que yo conocía como nadie las mil formas de dejarlo pasmado de deseo, y lo estaba consiguiendo... Volví a besarlo, con dulzura y desenfreno, mientras las yemas de sus dedos viajaban por un camino casi tortuoso por debajo de mi polera, acariciando y trazando líneas difusas en mi espalda que me provocaban escalofríos deliciosos que recorrían mi piel y mis sentidos...

Lamí sus pezones, y gimió en mi oído, la vibración de aquel sonido hizo que el calor entre mis piernas se intensificara. Lo necesitaba.

Me hinqué encima de él, puse mis piernas a sus costados, y aprisioné sus manos traviesas con las mías como si fueran esposas, llevándolas hacia atrás de su nuca y tratando de inmovilizarlo un poco… hoy día lo quería para mí, quería que se deje llevar por mis instintos, y me deje hacerle el amor como se lo merece…

- Te extrañé. – le dije mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Yo también… No sabes cuánto… – me respondió, alzando a penas el centro de mi polera con sus dientes, sus manos no podían hacer esa tarea porque estaban presas en mi agarre, así que; No necesité más señal que ésta para liberarme de toda la ropa que cubría mi parte superior, sin dejar de frotar mis muslos contra su cadera para liberar aquella incómoda sensación que yacía en mi feminidad.

Al verme totalmente expuesta hacia él, se aprovechó de mi vulnerabilidad, y se sobre sentó rápidamente, haciendo que su excitación se haga más notoria bajo su buzo, y mi pecho roce con el suyo provocándonos suaves gemidos.

Nos miramos frente a frente, y me di cuenta que él ya había entrado en razón, tenía a mi Rob de vuelta, con aquella mirada oscura y apasionadamente tierna que siempre me daba, y la cual me puso loca desde el primer día en que lo vi. Delineó mis senos con la yema de sus dedos, rozando mis pezones y haciéndome sufrir de ansiedad… me pegué más a él sintiendo lo excitado que estaba ya, y bajo aquella fricción deliciosa, enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos obligándome a mordisquear su cuello con gran desesperación.

Sus labios dejaban besos cortos y húmedos a su paso, y en ningún momento sus manos dejaron de masajear mis pezones erectos; los espasmos que atravesaban mi anatomía se estaban convirtiendo en oleadas fuertes de calor pidiendo más, y el sentir de su barba crecida en mi piel mientras cruzaba con sus labios desde mi mandíbula, mi cuello hasta mi clavícula hicieron que me arquee de placer; Movimiento que él aprovechó para sustituir sus dedos por su lengua, succionando, mordiendo, y besando con extrema devoción mis pezones… él no los quería soltar y yo no podía soportar más la batalla infernal que se regía en mi centro. Lo quería dentro de mí, ya.

- Rob…

- ¿Qué mi amor…? - me dijo mirándome a los ojos pero sin dejar de succionar mi pezón derecho, aquella imagen me hizo desear aún más lo deseado. Eché mi cabeza para atrás, y con un ágil movimiento me giró quedando él encima de mí. Yo quería llevar la delantera, pero estaba tan vulnerable, que perdí unos cuantos sentidos…

- … Quiero…

No me dejó terminar, automáticamente, me besó en la boca apasionadamente, mientras con sus manos desabrochaba los botones de mi jean, ahora es cuando debí usar lo que le prometí en el mensaje de texto incógnito, renegué de mi mala suerte, y pensé que debía recordármelo para otra ocasión… sin duda.

Fue bajando mi pantalón sin prisa, besando delicadamente mis muslos, mis piernas, mis tobillos, y todo, noté las ganas que tenía de morderme por ciertos lados, pero él sabía que no podía hacerlo, sobre todo cuando estoy en grabaciones.

Desvió su mirada hacia mi ropa interior al mismo tiempo que su dedo índice pasó de tocar mi feminidad húmeda por encima de la tela, hacía el elástico de ella, jalándolo suavemente. Levanté mis caderas un poco para hacer más fácil la tarea que quería hacer, y me sorprendió que con extrema pasión, volviera a atacar mis labios en un beso demandante y sugerente… Rob me estaba haciendo sufrir con sus ganas de saborear cada rincón de mi cuerpo como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho; cada beso, cada caricia que profanaba, me trasmitía el amor que me tenía, y yo no podía estar más contenta y plena, al entrar en contacto con él, y percibir la sensación de estar con la persona correcta, con el hombre que amo, y amaré siempre.

Sin dejar de lamer mi cuello, separó con su dedo mi truza, y lo deslizó dentro de mí haciéndome lanzar un suave jadeo, cogí con más fuerza sus cabellos, atrayéndolo hacia mí, y el gruñó de placer, un placer que también estaba quemando mi interior, de pronto su boca bajó hacia el sur, pasó por mi ombligo lamiendolo, y me despojó suavemente de mi truza blanca, deslizó un segundo dedo y me sentí desfallecer. Cuando su pulgar encontró mi punto sensible, y lo frotó suavemente, mis caderas se sacudieron, mis manos prisionaron las sabanas blancas y traté arduamente de reprimir algún gemido, pero no pude. Estaba al límite.

- Rob... Por favor... -

- Por favor ¿Qué? ... ¿Qué quieres mi amor? - me preguntó con dificultad mirandome con ojos hambrientos, el estaba igual o más excitado que yo, me lo decian sus mejillas sonrosadas y su voz ronca, mas quería marcar mi cuerpo como suyo.

Pero ya no pude decir ni pedir más porque cuando sentí todo el maravilloso trabajo que hacía con su lengua en aquella zona, dejé de pensar, y me desconecté de la realidad inmediata cayendo en un mar de placer que me envolvia y hacia fluir las mas extraordinarias sensaciones...

Sensaciones que sólo él podia lograr...

Sensaciones que me hacian sentir que no podia existir mejor placer que la de amar entregando todo...

Sensaciones de placer desmedido e infinito…

Lo atraje hacia mi boca para besarlo, sus labios perfectos desprendián su sabor único mezclado con el mío, y su aroma natural entraba a mi cuerpo como una sutil brisa estimulante.

Le bajé el buzo como pude tratando de liberarlo, y a pesar de haber alcanzado un éxtasis fortuito hace unos instantes gracias a él, lo necesitaba dentro de mi llenándome por completo; él me ayudó en esta labor y tiró sus pantalones a un extremo de la habitación, se volvió acomodar entre mis muslos y suavemente se fue adentrando en mí sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, el efecto de tenerlo en mi interior era único, y el juntar nuestras miradas mientras jadeábamos sintiendo una deliciosa fricción, era mágico y sensual, así como nos demostraba que nuestro grado de conexión sentimental era fuerte, profundo y duradero.

- Te amo, Kristen. – susurró en mi boca. –

El ritmo que marcó fue suave y lento al principio, como torturándome, y yo no estaba para juegos, él me tenia ya en mi punto máximo y deseosa de más; así que, con mis manos que previamente acariciaron su espalda, lo empujé hacia mí para que se introdujera más profundo, y conforme avanzaba nuestra lívido, se fue intensificando mucho más… mordió mis labios en un arrebato de lujuria, y llevó su cara sobre mi hombro, mordiéndolo, jadeó en mi oreja, e hizo que me vuelva aún más loca del placer, la melodía que se formaba en el ambiente era el resultado del amor puro, y se tornaba en mis oídos como una divina tentación…

- Y yo te amo más… – le respondí sintiendo un hormigueo intenso que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, de mis sentidos, y de mi todo…el mismo hormigueo que me trasmitian los musculos internos de mi Rob que se tensaban cada vez más, acuné su rostro en mis manos, y me besó los labios con ímpetu acallando así cualquier sonido indecoroso.

Dejamos que la excitación y nuestros cuerpos sigan sus movimientos naturales y enardecidos hasta que nos guiaron a la gloria misma de una forma sincronizada…

Era mi perfección, nuestra perfección.

- No. Te equivocas, YO te amo más, mi amor. – gruñó sobre mis labios antes de volver atacarlos de una manera más pausada y dulce, luego siguió besando mis mejillas carnesi sin salir de mí... ¡Qué fantástica sensación!

Le sonreí, con mi dedo acaricié su nariz y sus labios, y con mis piernas lo aprisioné haciendo lo posible para prolongar el momento e impregnarlo en mí.

Luego, se giró, hasta quedar echado a mi costado, y apoyado en su brazo izquierdo... ¡Qué hermoso y sexy se veía mi novio a contraluz!

- Te dije que no era un sueño. –

- Fue mejor que eso... Pero... Sigo sin entender... – me dijo pasando la palma de su mano en mi cintura por debajo de la sábana, cerré los ojos y me dieron ganas de amarlo una vez más. – Pensé que no te vería… No entiendo… ¿en serio no es un sueño?... porque no quiero despertar.

Suspiré y me acerqué a su cuerpo desnudo. No quería malograr el momento… luego le explicaría todo, hasta cómo sus amigos se habían convertido en mis cómplices.

- No, hon… nada de esto es un sueño, perdona si mi sorpresa se fue de las manos, pero… - me aproximé, retiré la sábana que me cubría y me monté encima de él. –…es simple, Rob estás conmigo en el lugar correcto, y yo estoy donde debo estar... A tu lado. No hay nada mejor que eso…

- ... – sonrió feliz. – Y sobre todo, que eres mía, y de nadie más.

El me besó nuevamente, apoderándose de mis labios, y acomodó sus manos en mi cadera, las cuales apretó un poco Era increíble cómo nuestros cuerpos reaccionaban al instante, queriendo más…

- No _la_ traes contigo ¿verdad? – me preguntó interrumpiendo el beso, y mostrándome una mirada recelosa que comprendí de inmediato. Sabía a que se refería…

- No bobo. No tendría por qué traerla.

- ¡Me engañaste! ¿Stewart a qué jugabas? ¡Sabes que amo esa falda! - entrecerró sus ojos.

- ... – me mordí los labios.

- Sin decir lo sexy que se ve en ti, con aquellas mallas... - hizo un puchero, y lo miré a los ojos con culpa.

Él bufó.

El realmente había creído todo lo que decia el mensaje de texto que le envié: -' CMF y SL '- ... ¡Pobre mi Rob!

Luego de filmar la pelicula completa, hace ya buen tiempo, la producción decidió regalarme varios atuendos completos de Mallory, sobre todo los del Stripper Club... Y bueno... Digamos que Rob quedó extasiado cuando le hice una pequeña demostracion de Poll dance con aquella mini falda, y aquel top... Lo cual encontró super sensual, y me dijo que si no llevaba nada de ropa interior la proxima vez, seria mejor...

Nunca quise jugar con su fantasía preferida, pero no me quedó otra alternativa... Y es que... ¿Qué mejor 'castigo' por una mentirita piadosa que tentarlo un poquito y dejarlo con muchas ganas?...

Aham... Exacto... Ustedes me entienden...

Pero... Ahora era mi momento de arreglar todo esto... Yo lo inicié, y yo lo terminaré...

- Pero, babe... te recompensare aun más... – le aseguré, besando su cuello y acomodandome mejor sobre su cuerpo... - Déjamelo a mí.

- Y será por dos...

- Como quieras... Esta noche es tuya. - le susurré al tiempo que comenzaba a moverme sobre él y apresaba sus manos. Esta vez no caeré tan fácil. Seré yo quien lo lleve primero a la gloria.

No nos importaba las veces que nos entregáramos al uno al otro, siempre era con la misma pasión y con el mismo deseo… creyendo que el mundo es solo de los dos.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**ROB - POV**

Un sonido ruidoso me despertó, no sé que hora era, pero me parecio que aún estaba oscuro afuera. Estiré mi mano para abrazar a Kris, y solo encontré las sábanas amontonadas. Me sobre senté desesperado... Y mi corazón quería salirse de su órbita mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de disipar alguna señal de ella dentro de la habitación... ¡No habia rastros de la mujer que hace poco hice mia varias veces!

Segui buscando y encontre el reloj, lo cual me tranquilizó de cierta manera, pero tambien me alertó de mi holgazanería... ¡Eran casi el mediodia y yo seguía en la cama!...

Tiré mi cabello para atrás.. Todo esto habia sido estragos de la madrugada, cuando me levanté sobresaltado, estiré mi brazo y no hallé a mi Kris...en ese instante y por unos segundos pensé que me golpeaba la realidad de mi fantasía, y me castigaba el subconciente... Sólo cuando la vi salir del baño envuelta en una toalla perla, reaccioné y volví a respirar tranquilo... No había sido un sueño después de todo, habia sido mi perfección...

Mi dulce perfección de tenerla a mi lado después de tantos días de viaje, mi dulce perfección con sabor a recompensa y castigo…. Castigo que lo podría recibir mil veces más, si después de éste, tuviera una gran recompensa como la anoche…

... Lastima que fue cortada ferozmente por su trabajo... ¡Que ganas me dieron de ir con ella al Set y observar a todos esos hombres con recelo y suspicacia! Sobre todo al fideo mal cocido-Garrett-... Para que entiendan de una buena vez que ella es mía... Solo mía...

Resoplé. Ya habrá oportunidad en la noche para encontrármelos en el Bar, y entrar de la mano de mi esposa, dejándolos asi con las ganas...

Apreté mi puño… creo que estoy exagerando un poquito… bueno, un poquito no, un poco… pero me es imposible reprimirme…volví a escuchar el sonido que me despertó... Provenía de la puerta. ¿Qué hora era?..Ah..Sí… medio día… debía abrir las cortinas cuanto antes…

- ¿Rob?... - era la voz de Sam. - ¡No me dejaste otra! - prosiguió e hizo un ruido como click al meter la tarjeta por la ranura y entraron... ¡Malditos traidores! ¡Ellos lo sabian todo y no me dijeron nada!

- ¡Ay por Dios! Al menos ten la decencia de ponerte algo! - exclamó Tom haciendose el idiota. Bueno, por una parte es mi culpa, yo me acababa de despertar y no tuve tiempo ni de bañarme, menos será de ponerme mis bóxers.

- ¡Sal si no quieres ver! – le increpé. No era para tanto escándalo… al menos la sábana me cubría.

- Acabo de comer algo, y si no te cubres, ¡Te juro que te tiro todo encima! -

- ¿Y por qué diablos entras sin que te lo pidan? - refuté.

- ¿Acaso olvidaste que yo tengo la tarjeta? Yo pedi el cuarto, Rob. Tengo derecho a entrar cuando quiera. - me dijo casi riendose... claro ahora entendia todo, Tom se quedo a solas con el señor canoso en la recepción haciendo su jugada, mientras el otro insidioso se hacía el tonto en el living conmigo... Ahora sé porque no me sorprendió si quiera cuando no tocaron la puerta en la madrugada... Lo tenian todo planeado.

Imbéciles.

- No me lo recuerdes... - expresé con voz neutra. - ¡Par de traidores! ¿Donde durmieron? -

- En el cuarto de al lado...

- ¡Si es que a _eso_ le llamas dormir! – recalcó Tom.

- Idiotas... No veían el estado en que me encontraba, y para ustedes todo bien gracias.

- ¡Ya déjate de niñerías! No me digas que no te gustó la sorpresa. – arqueó una ceja. – Por lo que veo… ésto fue sádico. – concluyó mirando la ropa de Kris y la mía tirada en el piso, y la toalla perla encima del televisor… ni siquiera me di cuenta a que lugar había caído cuando se la arranché de su cuerpo… y es que… ver esas piernas perfectas, me trastornaron.

- ¡Una más Tom!... Mi paciencia tiene un límite…

- ¿Entonces? enójate con ella... – se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos, muchas veces Tom puede ser tan infantil... Bueno... Creo que yo también...pero sólo un poquito. – Ah claro, con Kris nunca te enojas... Porque sabrá Dios y ni me quiero imaginar que clase de cochinadas te hará que te dejan asi. –

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó Sam y lo miré desconfiado. – Ya chicos... Rob, discúlpanos, pero... No quedó otra... Kristen nos dijo que era un sorpresa... Y nos pareció buena idea... - declaró Sam apenado... Claro, cuántos días me vieron desesperado tratando de comunicarme con ella, y ellos, ¿Qué hacían? ¡Nada!

Bufé.

- Si, es en serio. - dijo Tom bajando la guardia.

No respondí un rato, y por poco y me reía de la cara pávida que pusieron… los miré unos segundos ya más calmado y asentí con la cabeza, seguro aceptaron que mi cara de desahuciado verdaderamente dio pena las últimas 24 horas, y bueno, no era tampoco una gran mentira como para enojarme demasiado, había sido un juego para ayudar a mi Kris –y así yo recibí un gran premio-... Claro que, si hubiera sido una mala pasada de este par, ahí SI que los enviaba caminando a Los Angeles...

- Ok. Déjenme que me cambie, y vamos a almorzar. Muero de hambre. - _"y de casualidad, quizá me encuentro a alguno de 'esos'..."_

_-_ No Robby… primero salva tu cuarto de tus morbosidades. – me escrutó y yo ahí si quería matarlo. Es en serio… ¿Qué cosa estaré pagando?... Tom puede ser tan insoportable muchas veces, y justo escogió hoy día para serlo…

Que espere a que estemos en Inglaterra, algo se me tendrá que ocurrir… ya verá.

.

.

La noche siguiente, luego de esperar que la camioneta negra traiga de regreso a mi Kris, decidimos salir a un bar cercano y de bajo perfil, dentro del French Quartier, yo no hubiera querido salir, prefería quedarme en el hotel -había un bar grande con juego de pool- o en el dormitorio de Kris, -al cual me mudé-pero ella insistía en que salga al menos una vez, no podía quedarme encerrado 5 dias ahí...

Asi que accedí, pero sólo por unas horas, pues no quería demorarme mucho ya que quería regresar al Hotel cuanto antes, para seguir deleitándome con su cuerpo y sus piernas, y hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer, las veces que pueda, antes de viajar a Londres por 10 días…

Me la hubiera llevado conmigo… pero era imposible por ahora…tendré que esperar hasta año nuevo, dónde me la rapto a Ventnor, y no la dejo por nada del mundo…

¡Qué hermosa perspectiva! Sonreí para mis adentros.

- ¿Hey Babe, hablaste con Steph para que te consiga los pasajes de regreso? Ya tienes fecha, ¿no? – me preguntó Kris a penas salí de la ducha, de la emoción que tuve al verla, se me había olvidado darle los detalles de mi viaje. Además el tono de voz que usó, me gustó... Mi amor estaba desesperada por tenerme de regreso...

- Sip… antes de venir a verte dejé todo listo… también arreglé nuestra casa… y sabes, no debería decirte esto, pero… ¡no doy más! – exclamé dejando de lado la ropa que había escogido para la pequeña reunión que asistiríamos en el SUM del hotel, y que realizaban los productores.

- ¿Qué Robert? - arrugó la nariz. Se veía tan hermosa así. – Esa cara que pones la conozco… ¿Qué hiciste ahora? – puso cara de sufrimiento, como si supiera que le diría que tengo un regalo sabiendo que no le gusta las atenciones.

- Nada malo mi amor… pero, tengo una sorpresa en la alacena de nuestra nueva casa… tendría que habértela dado a penas llegaras a Los Angeles, pero… – me callé pensando en mi plan trucado. – En fin… en cuanto lo veas, quiero que me llames a Londres, no me importa la hora, sólo quiero saber si te gustó. ¿Me lo prometes?

- Mmmm, depende. – dudó.

- ¡¿De qué depende? – le pregunté asombrado, pensé que no rechinaría con esto. – No me asustes Stewart.

- De que… bueno Hon, sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón, ¿verdad? – asentí. – Bueno, yo te prometo llamar a Inglaterra, sea la hora que sea, si tú, cuando regresas, te quitas esa barba. Y no es que no me guste… sólo que sin ella te ves mejor… te ves… más… sexy. – culminó acercándose a mí mordiéndose los labios. ¡Dios, ésta chica es la tentación en persona! – No pido mucho…

- Sabes que eres mi perdición, y que no puedo negarte nada, ¿no?... – ella sonrió. – Chantajista.

- Quizá… pero... – se puso de puntillas hacía mí, y me habló al oído con aquel halito sensual. – Te daré una buena recompensa luego, incluso mejor que la de ahora.

- Dalo por hecho, entonces. – y me besó.

No tuvo que decir nada más, para saber a que nos conduciría este juego de palabras y estímulos… la pasión estaba ahí, en el aire, como queriendo ser consumada de mil formas posibles, y de la manera más perfecta dentro de nuestro pequeño mundo…

.

.

Me vestí con unos vaqueros negros, y una camisa azul a rayas, estaba a punto de ponerme mi polo "get off my dick" con alusión al fideo-Garrett- entrometido, pero... No lo encontraba... Juré que lo había traído... Revoleteé toda mi ropa como tres veces y nada... Al final terminé convenciéndome que lo había olvidado y que todo fue producto de mi atereada mente.

Bajamos al SUM, y de inmediato me acerqué a los productores, por educación fueron los primeros que saludé, además quería agradecerles y prometerles que mi corta estadía aquí, pasaría desapercibida, y no ocasionaría por ningún medio, algún problema o escándalo mediático.

Minutos antes, dudé de hablarles, ya que mi barba de oso estaba de terror y no quería parecer un vagabundo delante de Copolla y Salles, pero tampoco quería quitármela tan rápido, por dos razones que Kris sabia muy bien... La primera, es que era la demostración de mi bien recompensada travesía, y segundo, vendrían 6 meses de grabaciones, y extrañaré no tenerla...

Incluso, si Kris no me hubiera prometido lo que me prometió hace rato, me hubiera quedado con mi barba hasta octubre...

Pero... Esa chica sabe cómo enloquecerme...

- No te preocupes, Robert. Está todo bien, muchas veces es dificil escapar de la prensa. Los entendemos... - me alentó con una palmada en el hombro Walter.

- Por ese motivo, casi no me caso y me volví guionista. - dijo Rivera y todos nos reimos por el tono de voz irónico que usó.  
Justo en ese instante vi pasar a Mortensen y casi rompo la pequeña copa de un apretón fuerte. De pronto, Walter Salles se giró y me miro detenidamente a los ojos, por un momento pensé que se habia dado cuenta de la mirada envenenada que destilé.

- Discúlpame, pero, no pude evitar ver tu auto en el parking… y es... ¿Cómo decirlo? perfecto… ¿Podríamos incluirlo en alguna escena? -

- ¿Mi viejo Chevrolet? - pregunté sorprendido. De entre todos los carros existentes, habian escogido a mi Chevy...el pobre tenia demasiados kilometrajes encima, y necesitaba una buena atención antes de volver a la acción.

- Sí, claro que te pagamos por dejarnos usarlo en algunas calles de por aquí, ya sabes, algunas tomas de acercamiento, y de distancia en la carretera... quedarían geniales. - me explicó.

- Oh no, no podría aceptar eso. - dije en alusión al dinero. - Han sido muy amables al aceptarme como distracción aquí… es lo que menos puedo hacer…

- ¡De eso nada! Lo haremos antes que te lo lleves de vuelta, ¿piensas manejar de regreso? - dijo otro de los productores, Jerry Leider.

- ... - escuché un eco en mi cabeza y me quedé helado.

¡Ay Dios! ¡Cómo pude ser tan tarado! Habia sido tan efusivo en venir manejando hasta aquí para verla, que no había pensado ni balanceado las consecuencias! Tenía que estar en Londres en pocos días, y ni en mis mejores pesadillas lograría llevar mi carro a Los Angeles de vuelta a tiempo.

Quizá si le digo a Sam que lo maneje de vuelta... Aunque eso no estaba incluido dentro del plan... Pero bueno... De alguna manera podría cobrarme su pequeña fechoría...

¡Sólo estas cosas me pasan a mí!

- Viajo en 2 días. – pronuncié aún confundido, creo que lo notaron. No era tan difícil sumar y restar…

- Ah... Bueno jovencito, si no quieres dinero, déjanos llevártelo de regreso a LA en cuanto acabemos las fotos con él... – agregó de inmediato Coppola sin dejarme lugar a réplica. - No, nos será molestia, ya que hay muchas escenografías completas que desmontaremos en unos dias y los llevaran a California para las proximas tomas. ¿Qué dices?

- Lo cuidaremos bien, no lo dudes. – añadió el guionista al ver mi cara pávida.

- De acuerdo, se lo agradecería bastante. –

Conversé unos momentos más con ellos, y me disculpé alegando ir al baño, lo que queria hacer era buscar a mi esposa y llevármela ya.

En ese rato, Sam Riley, me llamó para saludarme, le pregunté por su esposa, y me contó que tuvo que quedarse en LA, pero era muy probable que viajen juntos a México para grabar el resto de escenas, si se daban los tiempos, claro.

Aproveché la oportunidad para agradecerle el cuidado y protección que le dio a mi Kristen en Argentina, a lo que él respondió de manera despreocupada: _"dude, no me agradezcas nada, somos hermanos de patria, eso es lo que hacemos. Lo hiciste por mí tambien en Canadá." _

¡Pero qué buen chico! Me caía muy bien –nada comparado con Hedlund–... Quizá hasta podriamos preparar una velada nocturna en Londres en parejas... cuando esté Kris allá... se lo propondría.

- Gracias. - pronuncié mientras sacaba mi celular y apuntaba sus datos en la agenda. Me despedí -para ir al encuentro de Kris-, sin antes no invitarle un cigarro.

El SUM no era muy grande y la encontré en la mesa de bocaditos, y adivinen quien estaba con ella, ¡sí! Garrett, maldito fideo ese... ¡Demonios!, le hubiera refregado la frase "get off my dick" en su cara...pero...

¡No! Mejor dicho, me haré una camiseta que diga "get off my wife!" Y se la enviaré por encomienda... De paso mandaría un par más a Viggo, Jesse, y al Lautner... Si, a él tambien... suena muy bien esa idea.

Capaz suena exagerado... Pero desde que el estúpido lobo hablo de la 'conexión íntima' que tuvo su alter ego con Kristen... Me lo tengo jurado. Como si no supiera…

Resoplé.

- Hola Robert. - me saludó Hedlund y yo cortésmente le correspondi el gesto.

- Lista mi amor... ¿Nos vamos? - me miró maliciosamente entendiendo todo y me sonrió. Volteó a despedirse de Garrett, y pasé mi brazo por su hombro y la atraje hacia mí... Ignoro que cara puso el fideo, pero me la podria imaginar...

Creo que sobrepasé los límites de celos, pero, sólo ella me tenía asi, no podía concebir que otro tenga ni el más mínimo pensamiento con ella... Era mía y de nadie más…

Salimos del lugar, no había mucha gente en el hotel a esa hora, y no tuve porque soltarla, caminamos hasta el ascensor y subimos a nuestro dormitorio.

- No la prendas. - me ordenó con sutileza. Y yo no hice más que sacar mi mano del interruptor de la luz. Cerró la puerta y puso cerrojo. – En unos días ya no estarás conmigo. - continuó apenada.

- Como quisiera quedarme, Kristen… -

- Shhh…. No te reclamo, mi amor… sólo déjame despedirme como se debe… Así Octubre llegará mucho más rápido… - me dijo tirándome suavemente en la cama y montándose encima mío. Abrió mi camisa azul de un solo tirón y empezó a lamer toda la extensión de mi pecho. Amaba cuando tenía el control, pero conforme iban las cosas, no creía poder resistirme mucho.

- Me harás mucha falta. - dijo en mi oído, ella también me haría falta... Extrañaría su risa, su cabello, sus ojos, su forma de ser, sus chistes, los largos juegos y conversaciones... Extrañaría todo de ella como un adicto en rehabilitación... Pues era mi complemento, mi droga, la mujer de mi vida.

Abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche y sacó algo. Era una tela conocida.

- ¡Hey Stewart ese es mi polo! - me quejé al reconocer mi camiseta 'Get off my dick' entre sus dedos. Y yo que pensaba que lo había olvidado.

- No, objeción: _'era'_, me lo quedaré como recuerdo en tu ausencia...- rió divertida mientras amarraba mis manos con él. - ¿No te gusta la idea?

¡No me gustaba! ¡La amaba! Lo más excitante que podria existir en mi mundo era verla vestida sólo con mi ropa y nada más...y mucho mejor sería, si no tuviera ropa interior debajo... Cosa que ella sabía a la perfección...

Sino, no me hubiera martirizado todo un día con aquellas siglas... 'CMF y SL' ... Que hacen alusión a mi fantasía preferida... "Sin Lenceria y con la Falda de Mallory" ...

Pequeña bandida... A ver si algún día le gustaría que juegue yo con su fantasía... Pero bueno, ahorita mi cabeza estaba en ella, en mi deidad de mujer, en la fuente de mi inspiración… Mi Kristen.

- Me encanta mi vida... - le aseguré.

- Mañana mismo me la pongo. - continuó haciendo un nudo alrededor de mis muñecas. Que excitante era todo esto.

- Y tú, ¿Me extrañaras? - le pregunté tratando de convencerme a mi mismo en tanto sujetaba sus curvas.

- Muchísimo... Pero cuando esté en nuestra nueva casa, no me sentiré tan sola. Estarás presente aún en el aire.

- No olvides tu regalo sorpresa. – le recordé con un hilo de voz.

- Será lo primero que vea... - me aseguró quitándose el incomodo jean, y acercándose nuevamente a mí, a medida que se aproximaba con una danza sensual, un temblor me sacudía el cuerpo. ¡Era tan hermosa!

- No veo la hora de estar en Brasil… - le susurré acariciándole el cabello con mi nariz. La idea de compartir una semana con ella en las playas de Brasil, me estaba poniendo ansioso desde semanas atrás, desde que leí el libreto de la película… y desde que nuestros planes de viajar a Argentina se trucaron… Sería maravilloso vivir una segunda luna de miel con ella, y mejor aún, sabiendo que trabajaríamos juntos por mucho tiempo... Al fin.

- Yo tampoco. - musitó mirándome con profundidad a los ojos, y delineando con sus dedos mi figura, hasta posarse en mi pantalón. Aprecié con éxtasis su rostro terso y suave.

Senti un escalofrio más poderoso recorrer mi espalda, como hielo rebalándoce por ella e incitándome a dejarme llevar por las exquisitas sensaciones que gobernaban mi cuerpo.

Nos unimos en un profundo y apasionado beso… con la excitación creciente en mí y en ella, el deseo loco por seguir fundiéndome en su piel… y con el incentivo de pasar nuestra segunda luna de miel, en un lugar totalmente nuevo y desconocido para nosotros, así como completamente exótico…

... Brasil…

... Y esta vez no habrá nada ni nadie que lo impida...

Pero, por ahora, seguiríamos amándonos como sólo nosotros sabíamos hacerlo, entregando cada minúscula parte sensible y apasionada de nuestro ser, y fundiéndola en una sola, cabiendo en la perfección dentro de nuestra pequeña pero indestructible burbuja imaginaria…

.

.

.

.

**Fin del Outtake.**

.

.

* * *

**- Notas -**

Primero que nada MIL GRACIAS por todo, por sus comentarios, mensajes, alertas, favoritos y todo! absolutamente todo! nunca pensé que esta historia me llevaría tantos capitulos, yo lo empecé como un one / two shot !

pero gracias a ustedes ha sido todo. =)

**SEgundo, No me quiero despedir, y aunque sé que éste es el capítulo final, espero nos volvamos a ver en mi nuevo Fic RObsten de Brazil. No sé aún cuando subiré el primer capitulo, pero espero sea cuanto antes. Si desean me agregan a alertas de autor, o como gusten... pero tengan la seguridad que si lo haré. =) **

y Bueno... extrañaré este FIC...! T_T me ha traido tantas buenas cosas, recuerdos y momentos, y sobre todo amigas nuevas!...

Quería decirles que tambien hay un riesgo que me borren este fic, asi como el otro **FIC de Navidad ROBSTEN, asi que ya les traigo luego el link **del blog en donde coloco las historias.

**Hasta Pronto Chicos! se les quiereeee *-***

**Besos, LUCIA.**

**P.D. Como ultimo capitulo,,,me dejan un review? si? para saber que les parecio todo el FIC COMPLETO ! =)  
muakkkkk**


End file.
